A very odd couple
by cein
Summary: Final chapter uploaded. Will Luka and Chris find Dave before something happens?
1. A Very Odd Couple - 1 & 2

A Very Odd Couple  
  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Luka was not in a good mood. The previous night he had stayed at the El platform for what seemed like hours pondering the day's events. Finally he had roused himself and gone home to his empty house. He considered not bothering to show up for his shift. After all he thought to himself who would miss him. But shirking his responsibilities was not in his nature so he turned up as usual.  
  
The rest of the staff was soon wishing that he hadn't turned up. He was moody and short-tempered all day. When Randi asked him a simple question he nearly took her head off.  
  
"Looks like somebody got out of bed the wrong side this morning," said Haleh when Luka was out of earshot.  
"I think he's missing Carol," said Chuny. "They were starting to get close you know."  
"Yeah well, he shouldn't be taking it out on us," said Randi.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Dave was not having a good day either. Kerry had cornered him as soon as he had got in.  
"Malucci, I need someone to take a few extra shifts while Carter is away." The look in her eyes left him in no doubt that refusing was not an option.  
"What's up with Carter?"  
"He's on sabbatical. I have a temporary replacement starting next week, but I need someone to cover for a few days."  
"Sure thing chief."  
  
Added to that, his lease was due to expire in a few weeks and he hadn't found anywhere new to live.   
  
To top it all he had called for a surgical consult expecting to get Dr Benton, but had gotten Dr Corday instead. Although she had not referred to her earlier criticism of him, he was left in no doubt that she was just waiting for him to screw up again.  
  
Still he thought to himself, things could be worse. After all, the money from the extra shifts would come in handy, he still had some time to find a new place and Dr Corday had not been able to fault his diagnosis. He whistled merrily as he went on his way.   
  
---------------------------------------  
  
A few hours later Dave wasn't feeling quite so merry.   
"What's the matter," asked Randi after hearing him slam the phone down.  
"I'm trying to find a new place to live," replied Dave. "But everywhere I try is either too expensive, too far away or its already taken by the time I phone. If I don't find a place soon, I'll be homeless."  
He looked at Randi for a moment. "Don't suppose you have a spare room at your place?"  
  
"Not a chance," replied Randi. She spotted Luka at the other end of the reception desk.  
"Hmm," she thought to herself. "This could be fun."  
Out loud she said. "But I know someone who does have a spare room."  
  
"Dr Kovac," she called.  
  
"What is it," asked Luka. He was in a slightly better mood and regretted his earlier outburst.  
"You've got an extra room at your place don't you?"  
"Well yes actually."  
"Perfect. Dr Dave here needs a place to stay and you've got a spare room. It's the perfect solution."  
"It would really help me out Dr Kovac," said Dave. "It'd only be for a few weeks until I find somewhere permanent."  
  
"But I don't need a housemate," protested Luka.   
"Oh go on," said Randi. "You can't let him end up on the streets."  
Luka looked at the pair of them. Randi had an evil gleam in her eyes. He was sure that this was payback for his earlier display of ill temper. Dave was looking eagerly at him.   
He sighed heavily.  
"All right. But it's only temporary, until you find somewhere new."  
"You're the greatest, Dr Kovac. You won't regret this," said Dave.  
"I regret it already," muttered Luka under his breath. Out loud he said "Call round tonight after work and we'll sort out the details."  
  
"Thanks Randi," said Dave as he left to continue work.  
  
"Yeah thanks Randi," said Luka sarcastically.  
  
Randi smiled. This was even better than she had expected.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
A week later Luka helped Dave move his stuff in.   
"I thought you said you only had a few bits and pieces," said Luka as he carried a box up the stairs.  
"I guess I just accumulated more than I realized," said Dave. "Another car load should finish it."  
"That's what you said last time. You should really use this as an opportunity to get rid of some stuff you don't need." He found a clear patch of floor in Dave's new room and dumped the box.  
Dave threw a bundle of clothes on the bed and said, "I did. You should have seen the number of bags I threw in the trash."  
Luka sighed in exasperation and went back for another load.   
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
A few weeks passed. Luka was surprised at how accustomed he had gotten to Dave's presence. True it was sometimes irritating to have to wait his turn in the shower, and Dave's taste in TV programs left a lot to be desired, but on the plus side he hadn't had to bring his car to a mechanic since Dave had moved in.  
He was going to miss the company when Dave moved out. Fortunately he didn't seem to be making much progress in house hunting  
  
---------------------------------  
One evening after work Luka was passing Dave's doorway when he heard a yelp of pain.  
  
"Dave," he called knocking on the door as he did so. "Dave are you alright?"  
  
The door swung open to reveal Dave sitting on his bed clutching his left hand. Luka could see drops of blood dripping between Dave's fingers. He hurried to his side asking, "what happened?"  
Dave answered through clenched teeth "I stuck myself with this pen."  
Luka could see the pen wedged between Dave's middle and ring fingers.  
"How did you, no never mind. Let's get you patched up first."  
  
"Just pull it out of my hand," said Dave. "And quickly."  
  
Luka examined Dave's hand. The blood had slowed to a trickle, but the pen was still solidly wedged. He brought Dave into the bathroom and opened the first aid kit.  
  
Grasping a cotton pad he gently eased out the pen and clamped the pad over the wound.  
"Ow ow ow ow ow," said Dave.   
"Ok," said Luka. "Is it still bleeding?"  
Dave carefully raised the pad. "No, it's stopped."  
"Good," said Luka. He carefully swabbed the area with antiseptic.  
"Hey that stings. Can't you dilute it or something?"  
"What happened to 'taking on the hurt and winning'?"  
"Screw that, this is my hand we're talking about."  
  
Luka smiled in spite of himself. He finished cleaning the wound and started searching for a small enough sticking plaster to cover it.  
"So," he said. "Exactly how did you stab yourself with a pen."  
  
Dave sighed and began, "Well I was lying down listening to a relaxation tape - Yosh had brought in a bundle for some of us to try - so I thought I'd give it a go. The tape finished so I decided to get some coffee. I put out my hands to sit up but the pen was on the bed and got caught between my hand and a crease in the blanket. So when I put all my weight on it, it just slid right in."  
  
Luka tried to keep a straight face.  
"So did the relaxation tape work?"  
"Dunno. I fell asleep halfway through, that's why I wanted some coffee."  
  
At this Luka exploded into fits of laughter.  
"I'm sorry Dave. I shouldn't be laughing at your pain."  
  
"Yeah yeah. Just don't tell anyone at work what happened."  
"I don't think anyone would believe me."  
  
Impulsively Luka made a decision. "Dave, you know this house hunting you're supposed to be doing?"  
Dave looked uncomfortable and said, "yeah man. I've been looking around but it's harder than I thought it would be."  
"It's alright I'm not going to evict you. I was thinking that I've gotten used to having another person around, and you can stay as long as you need to."  
"Wow, that'd be cool."  
"Just don't go making popcorn with the lid off again and we'll get on just fine."  
"Hey I apologized for that, but it wasn't my fault that my sister phoned just as I'd turned it on. And I cleaned up afterwards."  
"Not very well, I'm still finding pieces of popcorn in the kitchen. And you never explained exactly how popcorn got into the kettle."  
  
Laughing they went downstairs. As Luka made the coffee he reflected that life with Dave was many things but was never going to be dull.  
  
-------------------------  
A very odd couple Part II  
  
Ok, this is going in a slightly different direction than I originally intended  
(It's still not a slash fiction, but it's more serious than previous installment)  
  
  
Previously on my ER  
  
Following some manipulation by Randi,   
Luka was persuaded to let Dave move in with him  
  
---------------------------  
One evening, a few weeks later Dave and Luka were watching TV. At least Dave was watching. Luka was trying to read a medical journal.  
  
"Luka," said Dave. "I've been thinking."  
"Does it hurt?" asked Luka without looking up.  
"Ha Ha. No, I was thinking that we should have a house warming party."  
This got Luka's attention and he looked up from his journal. "Unless I've got my customs mixed up, isn't a house warming usually done when you first move into a house? I think I've been here too long to qualify."  
"Yeah but I haven't. Anyway it could be fun. We just pick a day when neither of us are working, and invite everyone."  
"But what about everyone who is on duty?"  
"No problem, we just make sure the party lasts long enough so that everyone has a chance to be there."  
  
"Won't it take a lot of organization?" asked Luka who was not too keen on the idea.  
"Not really. A little bit of food, a lot of drink, some good music, no problem."  
"You sound as if you've done this sort of thing before."  
"Oh yeah, back in college there were parties almost every week. Didn't you have any when you were in college?"  
"I was too busy studying to go to too many parties."  
"Oh, you missed out on one of the reasons to go to college. I remember once my girlfriends house held a party. Man it was a blast. A couple of hundred people must have showed up."  
"Did she have that many friends?"  
"Oh she didn't know half of them. One of her friends was working in a coffee shop on campus. Every customer she had, she told about the party and invited them. Most of them showed up. It got so wild that Kendra and her roommate came back to my place to get away from it. When they got back the next morning there was a broken window, cigarette burns everywhere, a couple of their plants even ended up on the garage roof." Dave looked at the shocked expression on Luka's face and realized that this might not have been the best college story to tell him. He quickly back-pedaled.   
"But this was a college party, with a bunch of kids. I'm sure everyone we invite will behave better than that."  
  
"Hmmm. So who would you want to invite?" asked Luka.  
  
"I thought we'd just ask everyone from work. At least I can ask the residents and med-students, and you could ask the attendings."  
"What about the nurses, are we going to include them?"  
"Oh of course. Unless you fancy waking up with plaster casts on all four limbs."  
"They'd really do that?"  
"If we didn't invite them, they could do worse."  
  
A thought struck Dave. "Hey maybe Carter will be back from his sabbatical by then. He could do with a party to cheer him up."  
  
Luka looked at Dave suspiciously, while wondering if his comment was just a random one, or if he was fishing for information. Kerry had informed Luka and the other attendings of Carter's true whereabouts, but the rest of the staff had been given the story that Carter's injuries had been aggravated by an incident with a patient, and that he was taking a medical sabbatical to recover fully.   
Luka hoped that Dave would not pry further into Carter's absence. While he respected Carter's right to privacy, he did not like the idea of lying to Dave.  
  
"Won't all this be expensive?" asked Luka in an effort to get off the subject of Carter.  
"Not really. What we can do is, say, whip up a large pot of soup, get in a crate of bread-rolls and then ask everyone to bring some of their favorite food or drink. And the best bit is, we get to keep the leftovers. If everything works out we won't have to buy any food for the rest of the week."  
"So long as we don't mind living on week old sandwiches"  
"Been there done that."  
  
"Hmm. I'll think about it. We'll talk about it later. Just don't start inviting people yet."  
  
And so they left it at that.  
-------------------------  
  
The next morning over breakfast.  
  
"How can you be so cheerful at this time in the morning?" asked Luka.   
"Years of practice and lots of coffee," replied Dave as he dished up Luka's fried breakfast. It had become a habit of theirs to take turns in making breakfast if they were both starting work the same time. The only drawback was that whoever made the breakfast chose the menu. Luka tended towards porridge or croissants. Dave on the other hand was convinced that you couldn't start the day without a good fried breakfast, and the greasier the better.   
  
"You know," said Dave through a mouthful of fried eggs. "If this gets out about us cooking for each other, people are going to start believing all the rumors going around."  
"What rumors?" asked Luka.   
"They probably wouldn't be repeated in front of you. I'm talking about the rumors about the two of us. You know the real reason people think we're sharing."  
"Because you keep my motor running?" asked Luka in confusion.  
"That's one way of putting it," said Dave with a grin. "But I know you're talking about your car. No, I've heard people speculating that we're more than just friends."  
  
The penny finally dropped for Luka. "You mean they think we're lovers?" he gasped in shock.   
Dave nodded, enjoying Luka's embarrassment.   
"I hope that you corrected them immediately."  
"Nope."  
"But why not?" A thought struck Luka. "You're not? I mean I don't have a problem if you are ..." his voice trailed off.  
"Me? Nah. I'm as straight as they come. Just ask all my ex-girlfriends. But if I start protesting, they're going to think I've something to hide."  
"Methinks the man doth protest too much," quoted Luka.  
"Whatever. Anyway, I figured I could have more fun stirring up the rumors than trying to stop them."  
"Aren't you afraid it will damage your reputation with the ladies?"  
"One thing you really need to know about women my friend, is that they love a challenge."  
Luka looked at him skeptically. Dave continued, "and trying to convert a gay guy is about as big a challenge as you can get. Mark my words; if you 'came out' in the middle of the ER you would have half the nurses throwing themselves at you straight away. Mind you some of them are doing that anyway."  
"Hmm. I think you are, what is the phrase? Full of it."  
Dave grinned. "So do you want me to try and stop these rumors?"  
"Do what you wish. I just want to make it clear that I have absolutely no physical desires for you whatsoever."  
"But you don't know me well enough yet," said Dave in mock despair. "Just kidding. I'm not interested in you either."  
"Well I'm glad we got that sorted out," said Luka.   
  
----------------------------  
The day passed uneventfully at work, which was good for Luka as he was taking a double shift. As Dave headed for home he called out to Luka, "See you later."  
"Don't wait up," Luka replied.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Dave was looking forward to having the house to himself for an evening. Not that he objected to Luka's company but sometimes he liked to be on his own. A couple of bottles of beer, an extra-large pizza and a few new videos and this was going to be a great evening.   
Suddenly he groaned as he remembered how little money he had in his wallet. He had meant to go to the ATM near the hospital, but now he was over halfway home with not enough money for beer and pizza. Oh well, there was an ATM not too far out of his way.   
  
The ATM was deserted when he got to it. Surprisingly it was working, in spite of all the graffiti sprayed on it. Dave balanced precariously on his bike as he made his transaction. It wasn't until he turned around ready to cycle off that he realized he was no longer alone  
  
Two youths were standing there, blocking his path back to the street. By the looks of them they were junkies and one of them was carrying a baseball bat. Dave swore to himself. He knew this area had a bad reputation for muggings but he had figured that at this hour of the day it would be safe enough.  
  
"Give us your watch and your wallet," ordered the bigger of the two.   
"Hell no," said Dave as he suddenly rode straight towards them.   
Taking them by surprise, he almost got away but the thug with the bat swung it wildly and somehow connected with Dave's left arm. Dave tried to keep his balance but couldn't. He swerved wildly and then crashed to the ground. Before he could get clear of the bike the two were on him.  
  
--------------------  
  
To be continued  
  
  
  



	2. A Very Odd Couple - 3 & 4

A very odd couple III  
  
Previously on my ER  
  
Following some manipulation by Randi  
Dave moved in with Luka  
While on his way home Dave was mugged at an ATM  
  
-----------------------  
  
Dave lay curled up on the ground. The two muggers had not been content to just rob him. They had given him a thorough beating before taking his wallet and ring, and riding off on his bike. He tried to push himself up onto his hands and knees, but his left arm crumpled under him with a stab of pain. His ribs were on fire with pain, and he was finding it hard to breathe. Slowly and painfully he half crawled, half dragged himself towards the street. Finally, after he had lost all track of time he heard footsteps approaching.   
Dave looked up and saw a cop standing over him.   
"Help me," he whispered.  
The cop knelt down beside Dave, and quickly called for an ambulance.  
"Hang in there kid," he said. "The medics are on their way. You just stay with me."  
Dave tried to keep awake, to answer the questions the cop was asking him, but the struggle was too much. With a moan he passed out.  
  
--------------------------  
Luka and Kerry were enjoying a quick break in the lounge, and hoping that the quiet spell would last.   
"I forgot to tell you earlier," said Kerry. "Dr. Carter will be rejoining us next week."  
"I trust that his 'medical sabbatical' was a success?" said Luka as he handed Kerry a cup of coffee.  
"Thanks. It seems so. Of course he'll be on probation for a couple of months. But at least he'll be back at County where he belongs."  
Luka sat on the couch beside her, and said, "His absence has been noticed. I'm just surprised that the real reason for it hasn't been exposed."  
"I've overheard speculation, but nobody seems to know the full story."  
"Hmm. I haven't heard any rumors, not even from Dave."  
"How are the two of you getting along as housemates?"  
"Life is not dull with him around."  
Kerry smiled. She seemed about to say something when Chuny opened the door and said, "We need one of you guys for a trauma."  
  
"I'll take it," said Luka. "You can have the next one."  
"Thanks," called Kerry as he hurried out the door.  
-----------------------------  
  
The paramedics rolled up to the ER.   
"What have you got?" asked Luka.  
"Thirty-year old mugging victim. Head injuries, fractured ribs and decreased breath sounds on the left. Also possible broken arm. He's been unconscious throughout. We intubated him at the scene and he's been stable since."  
Luka glanced down at the patient. "Oh God, no," he said when he realized it was Dave.  
"Page a surgeon now," he yelled.  
  
--------------------  
  
Dave abruptly regained consciousness. The last thing he remembered clearly was deciding to go to the ATM. Now he stared at the ceiling of Trauma one in confusion. Around him he could hear voices talking about chest tubes, hemothorax's, internal bleeding. He tried to speak, to find out what was happening, but there was something blocking his throat. Instinctively he reached to pull it free, ignoring the brief stab of pain in his right hand, but someone grabbed his hand and said, "Dr. Kovac, he's conscious."  
  
Luka was examining Dave's x-rays when he heard Chuny call his name. Fortunately there didn't seem to be any skull fractures or spinal damage. He hurried to Dave's side and grabbed his hand, noticing as he did so that Dave had pulled out his I.V.   
"Get another line in," he told Chuny before turning to Dave.  
  
Dave was starting to panic now. Every part of his body seemed to be in pain. He tried to scream, but again the tube prevented him. All he could do was moan quietly. Suddenly Luka appeared in his line of vision.   
"Dave," said Luka taking his hand, gently. "Do you know who I am?"   
"Of course I do," Dave wanted to yell, but he had to settle for nodding slowly. Even that slight movement sent more waves of pain through his body.  
Luka could see the fear in his eyes and he tried to reassure him.  
"You were attacked, but you're safe now. The paramedics had to intubate you to assist your breathing. Try not to fight it."  
Dave let go of Luka's hand and gestured wildly at the tube. Luka guessed that Dave wanted it removed.   
"We have to leave it in for a little while longer," he said. Then choosing his words carefully he continued, "We may need to bring you up to the OR."  
  
"What's the situation?" Corday's voice cut through the trauma room.  
  
Luka left Dave, and met Elizabeth at the doors.  
Quietly so that Dave wouldn't be able to overhear him, he detailed Dave's injuries to her.  
"Why are you whispering?" she asked.  
"It's Dave Malucci."  
Elizabeth looked sharply at the figure lying on the gurney. "Bike accident I suppose," she said with a sigh. "I knew this would happen sooner or later."  
"No. He was mugged. Does it make any difference?"  
"Of course not. I just assumed. Oh never mind."  
She moved to Dave's side and made her own assessment of Dave's injuries.   
  
Dave could tell by the way she frowned that she didn't like what she saw. He tried not to panic. Dr Corday was one of the best surgeons in the hospital and if she was going to operate on him, he would be in good hands. "Yeah and so was Lucy, but she still died," he thought to himself. Why wasn't she saying anything? He wanted to know what was happening. He wanted the tube out of his throat, but he knew that Luka was right about leaving it in, if he was going to be operated on. Oh God, surgery. In spite of all his spills on his bike, he had never before needed an operation. He tried to stay calm as Luka had instructed him, but it was getting more and more difficult.   
  
Elizabeth could see the fear and pain in Dave's eyes as she finished her assessment. Dr. Kovac was right. Malucci needed surgery and quickly.  
"Ok," she said. "Let's get him upstairs."  
Dave clutched frantically at Luka's sleeve as he was pushed out of Trauma One and towards the elevator.  
"It's alright," said Luka reassuringly. "I'll come with you as far as the OR, okay?"  
Dave would have breathed a sigh of relief, but was unable to do so with the tube in his throat. He settled for squeezing Luka's hand.  
"It's not necessary," said Elizabeth. "I can take it from here."  
"It is necessary if my patient wants it."  
Elizabeth shrugged and said, "very well" and pressed the button for the OR floor.  
  
-------------------------  
  
At the doors to the OR.  
  
"Right, this is as far as you go," said Elizabeth to Luka.   
"Give me a moment," said Luka. He leaned in close to Dave. "It will be all right. You are in good hands, and I will see you when you wake up." He squeezed Dave's hand reassuringly and said, "Be brave."  
The nurses pushed Dave into the OR.  
  
"You will inform me when he is out of surgery?" said Luka to Elizabeth. The tone was more of an order than a question.  
"I'll keep you posted," replied Elizabeth before following the gurney through the doors.  
  
-------------------------  
Elizabeth hadn't intended to speak to Malucci while the anesthetist was prepping him, but seeing him look so scared and vulnerable while lying on the table, she relented.  
  
"Malucci, I know you're scared and I won't lie to you. This is serious, but I am going to get you through it. Do you understand?"  
Dave's hand was shaking but he managed to give her a thumbs-up sign.  
Elizabeth gave some last-minute instructions to the nurses and then turned back to Dave.  
"Dr. Babcock is going to put you under now. Just relax and I'll see you in recovery."  
The last thing Dave saw as the anesthetic took effect was her face smiling down at him.  
  
To be continued.  
  
  
Thanks to all at ERFFCC for their comments and advice.  
  
A very odd couple IV  
  
Previously on my ER  
  
Following some manipulation by Randi  
Dave moved in with Luka  
While on his way home Dave was mugged at an ATM  
He was brought to the ER and Elizabeth prepared to operate on him  
  
--------------------------  
  
Luka was met by Kerry upon his return to the ER.  
"Where were you?" said Kerry as she handed him a trauma gown. "I was just about to page you."  
"I was bringing a patient to the OR," replied Luka. "It was..."  
"Never mind," interrupted Kerry. "We have incoming traumas. Cyclist versus motorist, I'll take the cyclist."  
"How far away are they?"  
"Just pulling up now."  
  
---------------------------  
  
Luka's patient had minor facial lacerations, caused by the shattering of his windscreen from the impact of the cyclist. He was also suffering from seatbelt bruising and shock.  
When Luka had dealt with him, he was kept busy with a string of minor injuries, and so was unable to inform Kerry about Dave. Finally there was a lull in the influx of patients. He decided to take a few minutes to compose himself before trying to contact Dave's family.  
  
----------------------------  
Kerry's patient had not been as lucky as Luka's.   
"Why do these people not wear helmets?" she asked rhetorically as she surveyed the bloody mass that had once been a man's face. "Connie, get me a surgeon down here. Let's see if there's anything we can do about this."  
  
By the time Peter arrived the patients x-rays were back.  
  
"What's the story?" asked Peter as he walked in the room.  
"I think it's a wasted journey," replied Kerry. She indicated the skull films. "Take a look."  
Peter examined the x-rays "I see what you mean. Why are you still bagging him?"  
"Chest film's clear. We might be able to salvage his organs. The paramedics are checking their bus for his wallet. They think it fell out on the way."  
  
"Got it," said Doris triumphantly as she walked through the door holding a wallet in her hand. "I knew I'd seen it on him."  
  
"Thanks Doris," said Kerry as she started looking through it.   
"Oh God," she said and went white as a sheet.  
"What wrong?" asked Peter.   
  
With shaking hands, Kerry held out the driver's license she had found in the wallet. On it Peter could see a picture of a familiar face and the words David Antonio Malucci MD.  
  
---------------------------  
Kerry walked sadly towards the lounge. This wasn't fair. Dave may have been a sloppy and irresponsible doctor, but he had been a warm and kind-hearted person. He deserved better than this.   
Luka was already in the lounge when she walked in.  
  
"Dr Kovac," said Kerry. "Do you know how to get in touch with Malucci's family?" She sighed wearily as she sat down on the couch.  
"Yes. I have his sister's phone number. What's the matter?"  
"I need to get in touch with his parents, to get their consent..." Kerry's voice choked on the words.  
  
"Kerry, what happened? What did Elizabeth say?"  
"Peter was the surgeon on the case. There was nothing he could do."  
"But I handed him over to Elizabeth myself, she said she was going to operate immediately."  
  
Kerry looked at Luka in surprise and shock. "What are you talking about? I've just left him in Trauma one. He has massive head trauma from a bike accident."  
"You must be mistaken. I brought him upstairs to the OR a couple of hours ago. He was mugged."  
"You're sure it was him?"  
"No question about it."  
A wave of relief swept over Kerry. "How serious is his condition?" she asked.  
"Dr. Corday seemed to think his chances were good. I was just about to phone his sister and tell her."  
  
"Why his sister? Why not his parents?"  
"She's a doctor in Milwaukee. Their parents live in New York. Dave said once, that if anything ever happened to him, that I should get in touch with her first."  
---------------------  
A few hours later.  
Luka completed his patient's chart, and looked at his watch. If all had gone well, the surgery should have been completed by now. "Randi," he said. "I'm just going upstairs. Page me if I'm needed."  
"Hang on a minute Dr Kovac," replied Randi with the phone in her hand. She listened for a moment and then said, "There's a Chris Malucci on the line looking for you."  
"That's Dave's sister," said Luka as he took the phone.  
"Doctor Malucci?" said Luka. "My name is Luka Kovac. I'm a friend of your brother."  
"I've heard Dave mention you. Your message said to call you immediately. What's wrong?"  
"I'm afraid that Dave was attacked, and admitted to the ER a couple of hours ago."  
"Oh God, how bad is it?"  
"It's serious, he's currently undergoing surgery for a collapsed lung." There was silence on the other end of the line. When Chris spoke again, Luka could hear a catch in her voice.  
"I'll be on the next bus to Chicago. I should be there in about...."  
Luka could hear rustling noises over the phone as Chris checked her bus timetable.  
"three hours," she continued.  
"I will be here. Ask for me at reception."  
"Dr Kovac, if Dave, when Dave comes round, let him know I'm on my way."  
"Of course I will. Do you want me to inform your parents?"  
"Oh God, Mum and Dad. No, I'll phone them before I leave."  
"I will see you in a few hours then."  
"Please look after him until I get there."  
"Of course I will."  
  
---------------------  
  
Luka was hovering outside the OR when Elizabeth came out.   
"How is he?" he asked.  
"He came through the operation all right, and he's in recovery now."  
"Was there any internal injuries?"  
"Nothing major. He's been very lucky."  
"If you call being beaten unconscious, and puncturing a lung lucky."  
"It still could have been a lot worse. You might as well go back to the ER. He won't regain consciousness for a few hours yet. I'll keep a close eye on him."  
"As will I."  
"There's no need. We have plenty of competent ICU nurses, and I'm sure you have other patients to see"  
"I promised his sister I would."  
"As you wish."  
-------------------------------  
A few hours later in the ICU  
  
For the second time in a few hours, Dave regained consciousness without knowing where he was or how he had gotten there. This time the transition was less abrupt. His eyes focused on Luka standing by the bed, looking concerned. "What have I done now?" he thought as he tried to speak. The sensation of the tube in his throat brought back the memory of his earlier period of consciousness. His eyes flew open in shock as he remembered being brought to the OR. Again, he tried to pull the tube from his mouth, but the anesthetic had left him as weak as a kitten, and Luka was easily able to prevent him.   
"It's all right Dave," said Luka soothingly. "Don't struggle, and we'll extubate you as soon as Dr. Corday gets here."  
Dave was reassured by Luka's comforting tone, but he still wanted to know what was going on? How badly was he injured? Was he going to be ok? He gestured at the pen in Luka's pocket.   
Luka realized what Dave was trying to do. "You want to write something?"   
Dave nodded, relieved that he could still communicate.  
Luka found a pad, and carefully placed the pen in Dave's hand. Laboriously he scrawled the words 'how am I' on the pad, and then dropped the pen, exhausted by even this slight effort.  
  
Luka considered Dave's question. Earlier in the ER, he had deliberately concealed from Dave the severity of his injuries. He had believed that the knowledge would only serve to panic him at a time when he needed to be kept calm. Now the situation was different, Dave was hopefully through the worst of his ordeal, and there was no reason to lie to him. He picked up Dave's chart and carefully detailed his condition.   
Luka was just finishing up by describing Dave's broken left radius and ulna when Elizabeth joined them.  
"Dr Kovac, may I have a word with you," she said icily.  
"I'll be right back," promised Luka following Elizabeth out of the ICU.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" asked Elizabeth.  
"Dave asked about the extent of his injuries. I was telling him."  
"Do you always tell critically ill patients how serious their condition is?"  
"I do not lie to my patients."  
"Well Malucci is my patient now, not yours."  
"I do not lie to my friends either. Dave is a doctor. He asked how he was, and I told him. I know that you don't have a lot of time for him as a doctor. I can only hope that you do not allow your personal feelings to interfere with your treatment of him."  
"How dare you," said Elizabeth, outraged. "From what I hear, you're the one that lets your personal feelings influence your treatment of patients."  
"It's not the same thing," said Luka angrily. "That man's lifestyle made him an unsuitable transplant candidate. He's probably back on dialysis by now."  
"Actually I was referring to your refusal to transport a seriously injured patient by helicopter. A refusal I might add which may have cost the man his life."  
"You seriously expect me to have given priority to a man who was shooting at children?"  
Luka was almost shouting by now.   
"Keep your voice down," ordered Elizabeth. "Look, I treat all my patients to the best of my ability, regardless of my personal feelings. Malucci will be no different."  
"And how many of your other patients were told by you that they were sloppy, irresponsible and in the wrong profession?"  
"I never said that Malucci was in the wrong profession. If I thought that I wouldn't have bothered saying what I said to him. I would have simply informed Dr Weaver of the incident and recommended that his position as resident be terminated."  
"But you said that he wasn't much of a doctor?"  
"He isn't, at least not now. But if he got his act together he might, just might make a halfway decent ER doctor in the future. That's why I said what I said to him. It wasn't out of malice or vindictiveness, it was simply to shake him up and make him take a long hard look at himself."  
Luka was taken aback by this revelation.  
"I had no idea."  
"Of course not. You only heard it from Malucci's perspective, and naturally you took his side. You both saw me as this 'hard assed bitch' who delights in hurting people."  
"Actually," thought Luka. "Dave saw you as a demon bitch from hell." He wisely refrained from mentioning this.  
"Look," continued Elizabeth. "Believe me when I say that I have no personal animosity towards Malucci, and my treatment of him will reflect that."  
"I do believe you, and I apologize for my earlier insinuations."  
  
They looked at each other in silence.   
Finally Elizabeth spoke, "I'm going to extubate him now. I presume that you want to be there."  
"Of course."  
Silently they went back into the ICU.  
  
Dave watched them return to his side. He could remember Luka reassuring him in the ER and keeping him calm in the elevator. He could also remember Dr Corday reassuring him in the OR, or maybe he'd dreamt that part.  
  
"Okay Dave," said Elizabeth. "You know the drill, I want you to breathe out as I remove the tube. On the count of three, one, two, three." She deftly removed the tube from his throat, and then quickly reached for a basin as Dave started retching.  
  
Luka supported Dave as he leaned over the basin, hoping that Dave would not displace his chest tube, or cause any further damage. Finally Dave stopped retching and Luka carefully lowered him back to the bed.   
"How do you feel?" asked Elizabeth handing him a glass of water. "Take small sips," she instructed.  
Dave sipped the water gratefully. "I've felt better," he whispered hoarsely. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Thank you," he said. "Both of you."  
"Your throat will be sore for a few days, but then so will the rest of you."  
Dave managed a wry smile. "Looks like I did a good job of wrecking myself," he said.  
Luka and Elizabeth exchanged glances.   
"What's the last thing you remember?" asked Elizabeth.  
  
"I remember riding home from work, trying to decide what video's to rent," said Dave hesitantly. "Next thing I'm staring at the ceiling in the ER. Guess I must have come off my bike or something."  
"It wasn't a bike accident," said Luka. "According to the police, you were found near an ATM. They believe that you were mugged."  
  
"Don't worry about it for now," said Elizabeth. "The memories will probably come back of their own accord. Now I'll be back to check on you in a few hours. Try and get some rest. And you," she said looking at Luka, "You can have five more minutes with him, and that's it." She scribbled something on Dave's chart and left the pair together.  
  
"She's right you know. It's time you got some rest."  
"Yeah, I guess so. Did anyone call my family?" he asked.  
"I got in touch with your sister Chris. She said she'd be here in a few hours."  
"Good old Dr Chris," murmured Dave sleepily.  
"Rest now."  
Luka waited until he was sure that Dave was sleeping and then returned to the ER.  
--------------------  
  
To be continued  
  
  



	3. A Very Odd Couple - 5 & 6

A very odd couple V  
  
Dave needed a place to stay and moved in with Luka  
One night, on his way home he was attacked,   
and ended up in the ER seriously injured.   
Luka treated him, and Elizabeth operated.  
Meanwhile Kerry treated a 'John Doe' carrying Dave's wallet  
Dave regained consciousness after surgery,  
and was comforted to know that his sister was on her way to Chicago.  
-------------------------  
A few hours later, a distraught young woman hurried up to reception.   
"I'm looking for Dr Kovac," she said to Randi anxiously.   
  
Luka was erasing a name from the board when he heard his name mentioned.   
He turned around and immediately recognized Dave's sister Chris.   
  
A few weeks earlier, Dave had been showing Luka some photos of his family.  
"You don't look at all alike," Luka had said to Dave, while looking at a photo of him with Chris.   
"Nah. I take after Dad and Chris is the image of our Mom," Dave had said. "Well at least she was before Mom's hair went gray. The only family resemblance is our smile."  
  
The 'Malucci smile' was nowhere to be seen on Chris's face today, however.   
  
"Dr Malucci," said Luka stepping forward. "I'm Dr Kovac. We spoke earlier."  
Chris asked the question that she had been dreading for the last few hours.  
"How is my brother?"   
"He came through the operation and is currently under observation in the ICU. I'll take you up to see him now."  
"Thank you."  
----------------------  
Luka filled in Chris on Dave's injuries as they went upstairs. When they got to the ICU, she visibly braced herself before going in.  
"Oh God," she said, when she saw Dave lying motionless on the bed. The bruising on his face was in stark contrast to the unusual pallor of his skin.   
"It looks worse than it is," said Luka trying to reassure her. "His vitals have been stable for some hours now, but the next twenty-four hours will be crucial."  
"If you knew how many times I've said those very words..."  
Chris forced herself to walk over to Dave's bed. She was accustomed to the sights and sounds of an ICU, but somehow knowing that it was her brother attached to all these machines made it seem a little less familiar.   
"This isn't right," she said, unaware that she was speaking out loud until Luka replied.  
"I know," he said. "It is hard to see someone you care about be in this condition, and not to be able to do anything except watch and wait."  
Chris didn't answer. She stared at the machines surrounding Dave, trying to take in the information they were conveying.   
"I'll leave you alone with Dave," said Luka and he went to speak with one of the nurses.  
  
Chris sat down by the bed, hardly noticing Luka's absence. Seeing Dave hooked up to all these monitors and machines was almost more than she could take. Dave was supposed to be the strong one, the healthy one, this just wasn't right. Luka had reassured her that Dave had been breathing unassisted for several hours now, and that he had been aware of who, and where he was, during his earlier period of consciousness. Still, Chris knew that she wouldn't be happy until she had spoken to Dave herself.   
  
As if in answer to an unspoken prayer, Dave's eyes fluttered open and he saw Chris watching him.  
"Hey sis," he said groggily. "What are you doing here?"  
"Well, there was nothing decent on TV, so I thought I'd drop in and say hi."  
Dave smiled weakly. "I'm glad you're here."  
"How do you feel?"  
"Terrible, but better than a few hours ago."  
"I won't keep you awake then. I just wanted to look in on you before I phoned home."  
"Do Mom and Dad know?"  
"I phoned them before I left. Mom wanted to fly to Chicago immediately."  
"Oh God. I hope you persuaded her not to."  
"I told her to wait until I'd seen how bad it was, and that I'd phone once I'd seen you."   
"I don't want her risking her health. Tell her I'll be fine, she mustn't fly." Dave was starting to get agitated, and his heart-rate monitor started beeping faster. Luka looked up anxiously from the other side of the room and hurried over. Chris gestured him away with a wave of her hand.  
  
"Hey, easy there," said Chris soothingly taking Dave's hand. "I'll make sure she doesn't risk it. Now you just go back to sleep and I'll see you in a couple of hours."  
Dave nodded weakly. "I don't want her to end up in here as well."  
"It's okay. I'll make sure she knows that. You just relax. I'll take care of it." Her voice was calming, and she gently brushed his hair back out of his face. Dave's heart rate slowed to a more normal level and he gently fell asleep.  
  
Chris waited until she was sure that he wouldn't awaken again, and then she and Luka left the ICU.  
"Sleep is the best thing for Dave now," said Luka. "Is there anything I can do for you?"  
"Well first I need to find a phone, let Mom and Dad know how Dave is doing."  
"They will be flying in to see him?"  
"Not if I can help it."  
  
"But surely they should be here, be with Dave?" Luka was surprised at this. He knew how close Dave was to his parents, to all his family. "Doesn't he want them to come?"  
  
"Not at the expense of our mother's health. Mom is prone to Deep Venous Thrombosis. She's under doctors orders not to fly. Not that that would stop her. But if she did fly in, then Dave will only be worrying about her, and that's not going to help him."  
"I understand."  
"After that, I need to find somewhere to stay for a few days."  
"You could always stay at my house. I mean I'm sure Dave won't mind you using his room."  
"That is if I can find the bed under all his junk. Thanks Dr Kovac."  
"Call me Luka."  
---------------------------  
Elizabeth joined Luka while he waited for Chris to finish her phone call.  
"Yes Mom, he was awake for a while."  
"Yes, he did know who I was."  
"No it is not necessary for you to come to Chicago immediately. He's going to be pretty much out of it for the next few days."  
"Well partly because of his injuries, but mainly because he'll be doped up on painkillers and antibiotics."  
"Yes, I am staying for a few days. I'll keep you posted."  
"You'll let the others know?"  
  
Chris hung up the phone, and contemplated banging her head against the wall. Reasoning with her mother had been more exhausting than coping with a multi-victim trauma. Still, at least she had managed to persuade her not to come to Chicago.  
  
She rejoined Luka outside the I.C.U.  
"Dr Corday," said Luka. "This is Dave's sister Chris Malucci. Chris, this is Dr Elizabeth Corday, who operated on Dave earlier."  
"Thank you Dr Corday," said Chris, while trying to remember where she had heard the name before.  
"I trust that Dr Kovac has explained Dave's condition to you Ms Malucci?"  
"He has, and actually it's Dr Malucci. But you can call me Dr Chris."  
"Oh God," thought Elizabeth. "Not another one."  
Out loud she said. "Well, as you probably know the next twenty-four hours will be crucial. But I believe your brother stands an excellent chance of making a full recovery."  
"I appreciate all you've done for him." Chris finally remembered where she had heard the name before. This was the bitch who had told Dave that he wasn't much of a doctor. Dave had told Chris all about the incident, how he had signed off on a patient that he hadn't seen, and how he had subsequently received a stern lecture from Corday. Chris too had given Dave a lecture for being so stupid, but she was furious that anyone else had been so harsh to her brother.  
  
"How did your parents take it?" asked Luka.  
"The same way any parents would, if they heard their only son was lying in a hospital bed." Chris noticed the look of pain that flashed briefly across Luka's face and said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap. They're worried sick." She smiled wryly. "Although when I phoned them first, Mom assumed that he'd come off his bike again."  
"It would appear to be a common assumption," said Luka, carefully avoiding looking at Elizabeth. "Come, I will drive you to my house and we can both rest for a few hours. Dave will probably be more alert this afternoon."  
  
----------------------------  
Luka glanced over at Chris as he drove. Dave had told him a little about his family. Luka knew that he had five older sisters, and Chris who was a year younger. Chris was the one he talked about most, the only other Malucci to go to college and subsequently med school.   
  
Chris hardly spoke during the car journey. She stared out the window humming a snatch of music.  
"What's that song?" asked Luka.  
"What? Oh this. It was playing in the bus station before I left Milwaukee, and I haven't been able to get it out of my head."  
She sang a few lines, "We've got stars directing our fate, and we're praying it's not too late."  
"A nice song."  
"It's all I could think of on the bus. Whether I'd make it to Dave on time. I only took the bus because I'd have had to wait an hour longer for the next train, and I didn't think I'd be able to concentrate on driving, and then the bus broke down, and we were waiting ages for a replacement..." Her voice trailed off and Luka could see that she was close to tears.  
"It will be all right," he said reassuringly. "Dave is in good hands."  
To distract her he said, "So, did the two of you always want to be doctors?"  
"Dave, has wanted to be a doctor since we were kids. I don't know if he ever told you this, but when we were kids, ten and eleven, Rosaria - our eldest sister - had her first kid. We were dragged along to the hospital to visit her. Anyway she kicked us out of her room after we made too many remarks about 'why was the baby all tiny and wrinkled, and not like the ones on TV'. So we were supposed to sit outside until Mom and Dad were finished, but naturally we got bored and went off exploring. By the time our parents noticed we were gone, we'd got as far as the ER. Dave was fascinated by it. Didn't stop talking about it for weeks. After that he was dead set on becoming a doctor. Unfortunately he wasn't as excited about the idea of studying hard enough to get good grades."  
"Yes, he told me that's why he ended up in Grenada. So what about you? Was that how you decided to take up medicine?"  
"No, I didn't decide that until mid-way through college. If you don't mind, I'd rather not get into that right now."  
"I apologize, I did not mean to pry."  
"It's not that, it's just..." she sighed heavily. "It's a long story, and not one that I care to remember just now."  
Luka was intrigued by her comment, but wisely decided not to pursue the subject. At least not for now.  
  
--------------------------------  
Chris followed Luka into his house.   
"Would it be all right if I used your phone?" she asked. "It's just that I have to call work, and let a few people know what's going on. I'll pay for the calls."  
"Go right ahead, and don't worry about paying for them. I'll just add them on to Dave's share of the bill."  
Luka went into the kitchen to make some tea. A few minutes later, he heard her raised voice.   
  
"Yes, I know it's short notice dammit. I know we've had this planned for a few weeks, but I can't help it."  
There was a pause while she listened to someone on the other end of the line.  
"Well, I'm sorry about that. The next time one of my family wants to get beaten up, I'll ask them to give me a bit of advance warning."  
"Look, I'll probably be back in town in a few days. I'll call you then."  
"Okay then, I won't bother."  
  
Chris slammed the phone down and started swearing vehemently.  
She looked up and saw Luka standing in the doorway.  
"Oh God," she said blushing. "I didn't mean you to hear all that."  
"I didn't mean to eavesdrop. Was that your boss you were talking to?"  
"Oh no. He was fine, said to stay here as long as I'm needed. No that was Ray. A friend, or rather an ex-friend. We were supposed to go out tomorrow night. We'd booked time off a couple of weeks ago, and he got a little bit nasty when I had to cancel."  
"Surely he would understand? I mean if your family needs you?"  
"Ray doesn't like anything, or anyone, interfering with his plans. What's going to happen is, he'll let me stew for a couple of hours, and then he'll phone back to apologize. He'll expect me to apologize as well, and then fall in with whatever plans he's made. It's happened before, but not this time."  
As Chris was talking, she retrieved her mobile phone from her bag. Markedly, she switched it off. "I do not need this right now. Maybe we can sort things out when I get back to Milwaukee, but I can't deal with this as well as everything else."  
  
Chris looked visibly drained by the phone call. She sat down on the stairs and buried her head in her hands.   
"You should probably rest for a few hours. The hospital will phone us if there's any change in Dave's condition, and I will be going in this afternoon to see him."  
"Yeah. I'd just finished a double shift, when I got your message, and then I didn't get much rest on the bus. I'm bushed."  
"I'll show you where Dave's room is. Rest for a few hours, and then I will call the hospital to see how Dave is doing."  
--------------------  
Kerry sat by Dave's bed in the ICU. She knew that his condition was stable, and that her presence here was having no effect on his condition, but she hadn't felt like going home.  
If she was honest with herself, the real reason she had come up to ICU was to assure herself that it really hadn't been Dave that she had been working on earlier. The brief period when she had believed that he was beyond all help, had seemed like an eternity. And the thought that she had once again failed a colleague, well that had been unbearable.  
Besides, she told herself, if he woke up again, it would be better if someone were with him. Dave muttered in his sleep and moved restlessly. Kerry debated with herself whether or not to wake him. On the one hand, he could do with the rest, but on the other hand, he didn't seem to be too relaxed. The decision was made for her when Dave jerked awake in the bed; his eyes wide open in terror. His breathing was ragged, and he was shivering uncontrollably.  
"It's okay, Dave," said Kerry, putting her hand on his shoulder. "You're in the ICU. Try to calm down."  
Dave relaxed visibly at her words. He couldn't remember what he had been dreaming about; all he knew that whatever it was had scared the crap out of him.  
  
"Was it a bad dream?"  
"I don't know," said Dave in confusion. "At least I can't remember. I just know that whatever was happening, I had to get away from it." He shuddered.  
"How do you feel?"  
"As if I've been run over by a steamroller. No, it's not too bad now, at least not as bad as it was earlier."  
"We've all been worried about you."  
"Guess I gave people a bit of a scare, huh chief?"  
"More than you know. Do you want to take something to help you sleep?"  
"No chief. Actually I'd rather stay awake for a bit. It seems I've been doing nothing but sleep."  
"You do need your rest, but I'll stay for a while, keep you company if you like."  
"Thanks. I'd like that."  
Kerry carefully rearranged the bedclothes that had been disarranged by Dave's movements. Quickly she checked that his chest tube, and I.V.'s hadn't been dislodged.   
"There, that's better," she said with a smile.  
"Thanks chief. I hate to be a bother like this."  
"Hey, that's what we're here for; to take care of people."  
"It just feels odd to be on the receiving end. I mean I'm supposed to be the guy who puts in chest tubes and stuff. Not someone who gets them."  
"That's probably why doctors make the worst patients. They feel they don't belong in a sick bed."  
"Yeah, that's it. I shouldn't be here."  
"Well you're here now, so accept it. I promise we'll take care of you."  
"Thanks chief."  
Dave shifted uneasily in the bed, trying unsuccessfully to find a position that didn't hurt. Kerry noticed his grimace of pain as he moved.   
"Do you want something for the pain?" she asked him.  
"No thanks chief. I'm okay."  
"You are not okay. You've been through a lot in the last few hours, and I can see that you're hurting. I hope you're not going to be like that patient with the screw in his leg, who came in a few months ago. You remember, the one that believed painkillers interfered with the healing process."  
"Man, that guy was something else. He took on the hurt and won."  
"Yes, well. You don't have to do that. It is all right to take painkillers if you need them. Promise me that if you're in pain while you're in here, that you'll take the medication offered."  
"Well okay chief." Dave was surprised at Kerry's insistence, but he was sure she knew what she was talking about.  
"Good," said Kerry. It struck her as mildly ironic that a few months ago she had collaborated with her colleagues to force Carter to stop using pain medication, and now here she was encouraging Dave to take it. However the circumstances were different. All the same, she promised herself that she would keep a closer eye on Dave's mental well being than she had on Carter's. She would make him talk to a therapist about his experience, if she had to drag him there by the ear. Dave would not go down the same path as Carter if she had anything to do with it. She had a feeling that Luka would be thinking the same thing.   
  
Dave's voice interrupted her thoughts. "Hey chief, you still with me? Only I think maybe I will take something for the pain."  
"Sorry, I was miles away," replied Kerry. "I'll just get something from the nurse."  
  
Kerry returned a few minutes later and proceeded to administer the painkillers through Dave's I.V.   
"There," she said. "That should take effect in a few minutes. It'll probably make you feel a bit groggy though, so don't fight it. The sleep will do you good."  
"Will you stay with me a little while?"  
"I'll stay until you're sleeping," promised Kerry.  
  
"What were you thinking about, just before you went for my meds?" asked Dave. The chief had looked so intense; Dave was concerned and a little curious.  
"I was thinking about you," replied Kerry honestly. "And how you might want to talk to someone about what you've been through."  
"You mean like a shrink?"   
"It might help. You know, if anything's bothering you."  
"What's bothering me most at the moment, is that I can't remember anything about it. And I don't think seeing a shrink can help with that. But if you think I should..."  
"It's your decision, but it would probably do no harm to talk to a professional about what's happened. Dave, you have been through a very traumatic experience. Physically your injuries are healing, but I don't want you to underestimate the psychological impact that something like this can have on a person. It's a lot easier to deal with if you get help sooner, rather than later."  
"Whatever you say chief."  
"I didn't mean to lecture you like that. How's the pain now?"  
"It's easing off a bit. I mean my side still hurts like hell, but it was worse."  
  
"Dr Corday told me that your sister was here to see you earlier."  
"Chris was here? I wasn't sure whether I'd dreamt her or not. I should've known it wasn't a dream."  
"The two of you are close, I take it?"  
Dave was feeling sleepier by the minute. He struggled to answer Kerry.  
"Yeah, we always have been. See, she's only a year younger than me. The rest of our sisters are between eight and fifteen years older than me. So Chris and me, we always hung out together, almost like twins."  
"Two Malucci's, oh no," said Kerry in mock horror.  
"Two Doctor Malucci's," said Dave tiredly. "Cept that was too confusing at home, so we became Dr Chris and Dr Dave." His voice trailed off and when Kerry looked at him, she realized he had fallen asleep. She checked his pulse just to make sure, and then whispered to him, "Sleep well Dr Dave. I promise we'll take care of you."  
  
To be continued  
  
---------------  
  
A very odd couple VI   
  
Previously on my ER  
  
Dave needed a place to stay and moved in with Luka.  
One night, on his way home he was attacked,   
and ended up in the ER seriously injured.   
Luka treated him, and Elizabeth operated.  
Dave's sister, Chris, traveled to Chicago to be with him.  
Luka offered her a place to stay while she was in Chicago.  
---------------------  
The sound of a phone ringing roused Chris from an uneasy sleep.   
"Go away," she muttered as she pulled the quilt over her head. "I'm not here."  
She heard footsteps rush past her door and down the stairs. A few seconds later the ringing stopped. Half awake, Chris rolled over to see how much time she had left until her next shift. Bleary-eyed she tried to make out the digits on the clock, wondering vaguely why it was a digital display and not roman numerals like it should have been.  
Her eyes widened in shock as she remembered where she was, and why.  
"Oh god, Dave," she said as she sat up in the bed. She was suddenly afraid that the phone call was from the hospital with bad news. Throwing back the quilt, she hurried to the top of the stairs.   
Luka was sitting at the bottom of the stairs, with the phone in his hand. He had obviously been in the shower; his hair was wet and all he was wearing was a towel. Normally Chris would have been taking in all the details of his slender, yet finely toned body, but now all she could concentrate on was the one-sided conversation going on fifteen feet below her.  
"Yes, thank you for informing me."  
"No, I was awake already."  
"I should be there in an hour or two."  
"I will see you later. Goodbye."  
He replaced the handset. Chris couldn't see his face, and was unable to tell if he had received good or bad news. She sat on the top step, almost afraid to ask.  
Luka sat thinking for a few minutes, before standing and turning to climb the stairs. He was startled to see Chris sitting there watching him.  
"Luka," said Chris with fear in her voice. "Was that the hospital? Is something wrong?"  
"It was a colleague of mine from the hospital. They wished to query me about a patient I admitted yesterday."  
  
"Is there any news of Dave?" Chris choked out the words.  
  
"He is doing fine," said Luka reassuringly as he climbed the stairs and sat down beside her.   
"Oh God, when I heard the phone, I was convinced it was bad news."  
  
"It is all right," said Luka as he instinctively put his arm around her. "Dave is doing well, and Dr Corday thinks he will make a full recovery."  
Luka could see tears starting to form in Chris's eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said turning away. "It's just, I couldn't bear to lose him."  
Luka gently turned her face towards him. "I care about Dave as well. He has become a good friend to me these past months."  
  
"He's told me a lot about you," said Chris.  
  
"Do not believe a word of it, it is all lies."  
  
Chris smiled.  
  
"That's better," said Luka. He shivered slightly.  
  
"You'd better get dressed," warned Chris. "We don't want you to end up in a hospital bed next to Dave."   
  
"It would certainly make for some interesting rumors."  
Chris looked at him quizzically.  
  
"I'll explain on the way," said Luka as he stood up and returned to his shower.  
---------------------  
The sensation of someone or something tugging at his side roused Dave from a dreamless sleep. Not wanting to face the outside world just yet, he tried to push away whatever it was that was annoying him, but his arm wouldn't move. Puzzled, his eyes flickered open and he saw the cast that was encasing his left arm from hand to elbow.   
"Oh yeah, that's right," he thought. "My arm's broken." He was about to close his eyes and go back to sleep when he noticed the figure standing over him.   
Elizabeth was just finishing her afternoon rounds. She had just completed her examination of the chest drain and was replacing the bandages when she heard Dave speak.  
"Morning, Dr Corday," said Dave.  
  
"Actually, it's nearly evening," replied Elizabeth. "You've slept through most of the day." She moved round to the foot of the bed and made a few notes on the chart.   
  
"Cool. Hope I didn't miss any visitors."  
  
"If you did, I'm sure they'll return. Now that you're awake, I want to do a few neurological tests."  
  
"Can I have some time to study first?"  
  
Elizabeth smiled involuntarily. Malucci seemed to be getting back to his usual irrepressible self. She quickly went through the tests, checking Dave's reflexes, and responses to stimuli. Finally she untied his hospital gown and checked his breath sounds, wincing involuntarily at the array of bruises covering his back. It was a miracle that he hadn't sustained any spinal damage from the kicks and blows he must have received.  
"All done," she said as she retied his gown and lowered him back to the bed.   
Dave sank back gratefully against the pillows. He would never have thought that the simple act of sitting up unaided would have left him so exhausted. "Oh God," he thought to himself. "Am I ever going to feel normal again?"  
Elizabeth noted the beads of sweat breaking out on his forehead, and the worried look that furrowed his brow. "I know it probably doesn't feel like it at the moment, but this will pass."  
  
Dave looked at her with puzzlement on his face. "How did you know what I was thinking?"  
  
"Believe it or not, I have treated people in your situation before. One day you're fit as a fiddle, able to take on the world, and the next you're stuck in a hospital bed, weak as a kitten."  
  
"It just feels so wrong. I mean I'm the guy who gets called to break up fights in the E.R. And now look at me. I can barely raise my head without feeling sick. I hate feeling like this." He turned his head away from Elizabeth so that she wouldn't see the tears that were threatening to fall.  
Elizabeth sighed and sat down on the bed beside him.   
"Look at me, Malucci," she said. Dave did so reluctantly.  
"You've been through a lot, both physically and mentally, in the last twenty-four hours.   
You cannot expect to just wake up and find yourself functioning normally again. It is going to take time and patience on your part. Now, I have managed to put you back together again, but the rest is up to you. I hope you are not afraid of hard work, because that is what it is going to take."  
"I'll work as hard as it takes to get fit again."  
  
"And once you are fit, will you apply the same effort to your work in the ER?"  
Elizabeth watched Dave's face fall as she continued. "This is not the right time or place, but when you're feeling better, you and I are going to have a long talk about your future in medicine."  
  
"Surprised you think I have one," muttered Dave.  
  
"You would be surprised what I think about your future. In any case, it isn't up to me.   
You have the intelligence and the compassion to be a successful doctor. What you lack is experience and the proper attitude to your responsibilities as a physician. The one, you will gain over time. The other; well, that's up to you."  
She got up to go. "We'll talk about this another time. Think about what I've said."  
"Dr Corday"  
"Yes?"  
  
"Before, when I was in pre-op, you told me you'd get me through the operation." Dave paused before continuing, "I wasn't imagining that, was I?"  
"You weren't imagining it. I promised that I would get you through this, and I was not referring just to the operation."  
"Just wanted to say thank-you, I really appreciated it."  
  
Elizabeth smiled at Dave. "You're welcome."  
  
She looked over to the door. "It looks like you have a visitor. I'll check in on you later."  
Dave watched her leave, while thinking about what she had said to him. Did she really think he had a future as a doctor, or was she just being nice to an invalid? He watched as she stopped to talk to Chris at the I.C.U. doors.  
------------------------  
"Dr Corday," said Chris, with cool politeness, while wondering what Elizabeth had been saying to Dave this time.  
  
"Dr Malucci," said Elizabeth.  
  
"How is Dave?"  
  
"He's making good progress. We should be able to remove the chest tube in a few days."  
  
"Good. I presume he's allowed visitors?"  
  
"Keep it to one person at a time, and make sure he gets plenty of rest between visits."  
  
"I'll take good care of him."  
-------------------------------  
Chris walked over to Dave's bed. She noticed that while he still looked as if he had been the loser in a bar-fight, he was a lot more alert than the last time she had seen him.   
"How're you doing?" she asked, as she gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"A lot better than I was last time I saw you. At least I'm a bit more lucid than I was then. Man, I was really out of it."  
  
"Oh, I don't know, you seemed pretty normal to me."  
  
"Ha ha. So where did you get to, these last few hours? I mean you didn't hang around here waiting for me to wake up, did you?"  
  
"Hell no. Seriously though, Luka said I could stay at his place, your place that is. Hope you don't mind me using your room."  
  
"No worries, just don't touch anything. You never know what you might find."  
  
"Well, I've already found a couple of books of mine, which you swore blind that you'd returned to me," replied Chris with a mock frown on her face. "Not to mention your secret stash of magazines."  
  
"Oh no, not my magazines," groaned Dave.  
  
"You should really find a more original place to put them. I mean you've been hiding them under your mattress since high school."  
  
"Old habits die hard. Listen Chris, thank you for being here for me. I mean, I know it hasn't been easy for you."  
  
"It's been easier for me than for you. I'm not the one attached to all these machines and IV's"  
  
"That's not what I meant."  
  
Chris bit her lip, not trusting herself to speak. Seeing Dave lying here, with all the monitors beeping, had brought back a lot of painful memories for her.  
  
Dave noticed the tears in her eyes. He took her hand and squeezed it gently.  
"I am going to get better. Dr Corday says I'll be out of the I.C.U. in a few days."  
To change the subject he asked, "So what did you do with Luka?"  
  
"He's downstairs in the E.R.," replied Chris. "Said he'd do some work there first, and then come up and visit. We didn't want to tire you out having the two of us together."  
They fell silent for a while.  
"Oh, I almost forgot," said Chris. "Good news and bad news. Good news, I phoned Mom, and she's definitely not flying out."  
  
"What's the bad news?"  
  
"She said she's definitely taking the train to Chicago to see you when you get out of hospital."  
  
Dave groaned. "Oh well, at least Luka keeps the place tidy enough, so she won't have any complaints about my lack of housekeeping abilities."  
-----------------------------  
Luka joined them some time later. Chris excused herself to phone their parents and give them the latest news.  
"Poor Chris," said Dave as he watched her leave. "This has been really hard for her."  
  
"It is hard for all of us," said Luka.  
  
"Oh, I know that." Dave sighed. "It's just that this isn't the first time that she's had to sit over someone she knows in an I.C.U. ward."  
  
"I did not know. Was it another member of your family?"  
  
"No. It was a guy she was seeing in college. One day he just collapsed with a brain hemorrhage. It was a few days before they were able to get in touch with his parents. Chris stayed by his side the entire time. When his parents finally got there, all they could do was pull the plug. Chris was devastated."  
  
"I can imagine. They were serious about each other?"  
  
"Serious enough to be looking at med-school brochures together. Alex was the guy who got her interested in medicine in the first place. See, Chris had been sort of drifting her way through college. I mean, she was getting good grades but she didn't know what she wanted to do with them. Then she met Alex, and got the idea of becoming a doctor. After he died, she decided she owed it to Alex to not give up on the idea."  
Luka was silent for a moment after hearing this story.   
"I can see why she did not wish to discuss it before. I cannot say that I blame her."  
  
"Like I said, this isn't easy for her. She told me that in med-school, the first time she had to go into an I.C.U., she nearly had a panic attack. She got used to it eventually, but seeing me here like this hasn't helped. Listen; don't let her know I told you about it. She hates for anyone to think she's weak."  
"I will not mention it to her." Luka continued, "At least you will be out of here soon enough."  
  
"I can't wait. Although I'll miss some of the nurses, they are kinda hot."  
  
"Do you ever think about anything else?" said Luka with a mock scowl.  
  
"For now thinking's all I can do, but just give a few more days."  
  
Luka shook his head in disbelief, thinking to himself that at least Dave's sense of humor hadn't been damaged.  
  
To be continued  
  



	4. A Very Odd Couple - 7 & 8

A Very Odd Couple VII  
  
---------------------  
Downstairs in the E.R. Dave was one of the topics of conversation.  
  
"So if Dave was already upstairs in the O.R." said Haleh. "Then who was Dr Weaver working on?"  
"According to Al, it may have been the guy who beat up and robbed Dave," said Lydia. "I mean he did have his wallet and when they checked out the bike, or what was left of it, it was the same one Malucci rides."  
  
"But how could Weaver have mistaken him for Malucci?" asked Chuny. "I mean, I know his face was a mess, but I helped clean him up afterwards, and there's no way anyone could think that scrawny body belonged to Dave."  
  
"And you would know that how, exactly?" asked Haleh with a wicked grin.  
  
"I'd say Weaver was just so freaked out when she found Malucci's I.D. that she just wasn't thinking straight," said Lydia. "I mean we all know she has a soft-spot for him."  
  
"Catch her ever admitting it," said Chuny.  
  
"Have all the patients in this hospital suddenly gotten better and gone home?" asked Kerry with a frown as she came up to the reception desk and saw the nurses hanging around.  
  
"Not that I know of," said Haleh.  
  
"Then why are you all standing around gossiping?"  
  
"We're going," said Lydia as they dispersed.   
  
--------------------------  
  
Luka looked over at Dave, surprised by the lack of reaction to his last comment. He smiled as he realized that Dave had fallen asleep. He knew that this would probably be the pattern for the next few days. With all the drugs that had been pumped into Dave's body in the past twenty-four hours it was surprising that he had managed to stay awake and alert as long as he had. Luka settled himself more comfortably in the chair. Dave was not the only one feeling tired. Knowing that yet another person that he cared about was lying in a hospital bed had made it impossible for him to get much rest back at the house.   
  
He jumped in alarm as he felt a hand touching him on his shoulder. Chris took a hasty step back.   
  
"I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to startle you." She was taken aback by the wary look in his eyes.  
  
"It is all right," said Luka, shaking his head to clear it. "I was just not expecting your return so quickly."  
  
Chris checked her watch. "I've been gone over an hour. I took a quick tour of the hospital" She took a closer look at Luka. "You look exhausted. Did you get any sleep back at the house?"  
  
"Not really," admitted Luka trying to stifle a yawn. He also looked at his watch. "I must go. It is nearly time for my shift in the ER."  
  
"Well it didn't look too busy when I was there. Maybe you can catch a few hours sleep."  
  
--------------------  
  
When he was gone, Chris settled herself on the chair. Pulling a book from her bag she started to read, keeping an eye on Dave to see if he had woken.  
  
--------------------  
  
Dave balanced precariously on his bike, and punched his pin number into the ATM.   
"Let's see," he thought to himself. "Fifty bucks should be enough for beer, pizza, and videos." Retrieving his money and card, he replaced his wallet and turned to go. Blocking his path were two youths, one carrying a baseball bat.   
  
"Give us your watch and wallet," ordered the bigger of the two.  
  
----------------------  
  
Chris glanced up as Dave's heart monitor started beeping more rapidly. Dave's eyelids were flickering, his right hand was clenched in a fist, and his respiration was becoming more ragged. Concerned, she stood up for a closer look.  
  
----------------------  
  
"Give us your watch and wallet," ordered the bigger of the two.  
"Hell no," said Dave as he suddenly rode straight towards them. The baseball bat connected with his arm with a sickening thud. Dave found himself on the ground unable to move as the pair closed in.  
  
----------------------  
  
Chris was getting worried by now. Dave was shuddering violently, and his whole body was coated in sweat. She grabbed his right arm and put her other hand on his shoulder, shaking him gently. "Dave wake up," she said.   
  
-----------------------  
  
Dave could feel someone holding him down as he was kicked in the back. He lashed out frantically trying to free himself.  
  
----------------------  
  
Chris stumbled back as Dave caught her a glancing blow in the cheek with his casted arm. Recovering quickly she grabbed Dave's arms and forced them down to the mattress. "Dave, it's all right," she said reassuringly. "You're safe now."  
  
----------------------  
  
Dave could hear the words, but all he could see was a figure with a bat, bringing it crashing down on his body again and again. "No," he screamed trying to curl into a ball to protect himself.  
  
---------------------  
  
"What's going on?" asked Iris, the nurse in charge of the ICU.  
  
"He's having some kind of nightmare, but I can't wake him." Chris thought quickly.  
"Get me .5 of Haldol," she instructed the nurse as she struggled with Dave. In spite of his injuries, he still had sufficient strength and determination to resist her effort to calm him.  
  
"You don't have the authority to give him that."  
  
"Then page someone who does," snapped back Chris impatiently. In spite of her efforts, Dave had already ripped out his IV and was in real danger of dislodging the chest tube. Finally after what seemed like hours, but was really only a couple of minutes, Elizabeth arrived in the ICU. Quickly assessing the situation, she administered the Haldol and assisted Chris in restraining Dave until it took effect.   
  
----------------  
  
Dave tried to continue struggling but it was no use. With a final moan, he gave in to the blackness that engulfed him.  
  
----------------  
  
Once she was sure that Dave was safely sedated, Chris stepped back from the bed, shaking.   
  
"Iris, get a portable x-ray up here," ordered Elizabeth. "I need to see if the chest tube has been displaced."  
  
Wordlessly Chris stepped back to the bed and attempted to reinsert Dave's IV.   
"The nurse will do that," said Elizabeth, noticing her actions.  
  
"I can manage," replied Chris quietly as she deftly found a vein.   
  
Once the chest film was taken Elizabeth turned to Iris, "get some soft restraints, please."  
  
"You can't tie him up like an animal," objected Chris. "Hasn't he been through enough already?"  
  
"I don't see that there is any alternative," replied Elizabeth quietly. "This time he was fortunate not to cause himself any major damage. The next time he may not be so lucky."   
  
"There may not be a next time."  
  
Elizabeth sighed, "Doctor Malucci," she said, emphasizing the word 'doctor'. "We have a patient here, who is recovering from major surgery, and needs to be kept relatively immobile, to prevent aggravating his injuries. He's just had a psychotic incident, which required the two of us to restrain him, and he's assaulted you during the course of that incident."  
  
"It was an accident. He didn't know who I was."  
  
"Precisely. If this was a patient in your care, what would you do?"  
  
Chris sighed. "I'd order restraints," she said dejectedly.  
  
Elizabeth put her hand on Chris's shoulder. "I would rather not have to order this, but it is for his own good."  
  
Chris knew that medically speaking Elizabeth was correct, but the thought of Dave being tied up... "Can't you wait a while, at least until the sedation wears off? Maybe he'll be less agitated when he comes round."  
  
Elizabeth considered the possibility. All Malucci's tests had shown no organic reason for an incident of this nature. As Chris had suggested, a nightmare, was a possible cause. Finally she said, "all right. I won't have him restrained. But if he has another episode, if he shows the slightest trace of panic, I want him in restraints immediately. Do you understand?"  
  
"I understand. And thank you Dr Corday."  
  
Elizabeth left and Chris was left alone to watch and wait, praying that Dave would wake up his normal self, and not the panic-stricken, disoriented person he had been earlier. The touch of a hand on her shoulder startled her out of her reverie. "Luka," she said in surprise.  
  
"Dr Corday told me what happened. Why didn't you page me?" he asked almost accusingly. "I should have been here."  
  
"I didn't think, it all happened so fast, I'm sorry," said Chris.  
  
Luka pulled up a chair and sat down next to Chris. "How is he?"  
  
"Still under from the drugs. With all the stuff in his system, there's no way of knowing when he'll come to. All we can do is wait and see what happens." Standing abruptly, she began to pace back and forth. "I just can't stand it," she said.  
  
"It is never easy to just watch and wait over someone you care about."  
  
Something in his voice made Chris stop her pacing. "You've been here before," she said with a sudden flash of insight. "I mean not here, but you've sat in vigil in an ICU before."  
  
Luka nodded sadly as Chris sat down beside him. "Who was it," she asked.  
  
Luka sighed, "It was my wife."  
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."  
  
"No, no. It was during the war. I had left my wife and children in our apartment while I went out to get food. I heard the shells, and by the time I returned the building was a pile of rubble. Maria had tried to shield Marko and Jasna from the blast. They were barely scratched, but she..." Luka's voice trailed off as he remembered the scene that had greeted him on his arrival.   
Chris gently squeezed his hand, "I am so sorry," she said.  
  
Luka pulled himself together and continued as if she hadn't spoken, "She was taken to the hospital. I sat with her for hours, but there was nothing the doctors could do. She...she died without ever regaining consciousness. When I took Marko and Jasna in to say goodbye, she looked so beautiful. As if she was sleeping."  
  
This confused Chris. Dave had told her that Luka had lost his family in the war, but she had assumed that they were all killed in the one incident. But Luka hadn't finished with the horror. "Afterwards, my children, the doctors said it would be best if they were taken to the children's home on the edge of the town. They said they would be safer there. I had no home to take them to, so I agreed. It was only supposed to be for a few days, a week at most until I found somewhere for us to live. Then.... a few days later, the children's home was attacked. My children, my beautiful children were killed."  
  
"Oh my God," said Chris; shocked that anyone could have been put through such an ordeal. It made her own troubles seem miniscule by comparison.   
  
"I should never have let them be taken," said Luka  
  
"You had no way of knowing. You did what you could to ensure your safety, what any father would have done."  
  
"It does not make it any easier when I lie awake at night."  
  
There were no words that Chris could say to ease his torment. She settled for taking his hands in hers and holding them gently.  
They sat like that for a while until a low moan alerted them to the fact that Dave was regaining consciousness.  
  
Dave moaned softly. His head was aching, and his chest felt like someone was sitting on it. His eyes flickered open and he saw Chris and Luka standing over him looking concerned. "What's happening," he slurred. He tried again. "What's-going-on," he articulated slowly. His eyes widened as he saw the bruise starting to form on Chris's face. "You're hurt?" he managed to say.  
  
"You should see the other guy," said Chris automatically, smiling at Dave. He frowned in confusion. "It's all right. How do you feel?"  
  
"Ugh, terrible," groaned Dave.  
  
"Dave, what's the last thing you remember?" asked Luka.  
  
"Talking to you, and then I was at the ATM...." Dave stopped in shock as he realized what he had said. He tried to concentrate, but his mind was all fuzzy. "There were two guys...." His voice trailed off as he remembered their faces, cold and hard staring at him. He shuddered. "I'm sorry, it's all blurred."  
  
"It doesn't matter," said Chris taking his hand in hers. "What matters is that you're safe now, and I'm going to take good care of you."  
  
Luka put his hand on top of Chris's, "We're going to take good care of you."  
  
Dave wasn't sure exactly what had happened, but he knew that with Chris and Luka watching over him, that things were going to be all right.  
  
---------------------  
  
It was a few days later. Dave had been moved out of the ICU. Chris had decided reluctantly, that it was time she returned to Milwaukee.   
She sat on the side of Dave's bed idly fiddling with her backpack. "I hate having to leave you like this."  
  
"I'll be fine," assured Dave. "I mean the chest tube is out, there's no sign of any complications, I'm going to be all right."  
  
"I know," sighed Chris. "I know that medically speaking, my being here is having no effect, but still."  
  
Dave reached out and took her hand. "Hey, you being here has made a difference. Without you and Luka, I'd have gone crazy being stuck in the ICU."  
  
"You mean crazier than usual?" asked Chris with a smile. "Yeah, Luka's been a good friend to you, to both of us, these past few days."  
"Anyway," she continued, looking at her watch. "It's time I was going, if I'm going to catch my train." Leaning forward, she gave Dave a warm hug. "You take care of yourself, and I'll be back in a few days."  
  
"I'll be here."  
  
With a smile Chris was gone. Once she was out of the room, Dave lay back against the pillows, the smile fading from his face. In spite of his assurances to Chris, and to Luka, he was not feeling all right. Physically, he still tired easily. Dr Corday had assured him that this was perfectly normal, and that given time he would recover his strength. But sometimes, especially when he was alone at night, he wondered if she was telling him the whole truth. And as for emotionally, well, he hadn't had any more incidents like the one in the ICU, but his sleep was still being disturbed by unsettling dreams. He supposed that he should talk to the shrink like the chief had suggested, but there was something about trying to explain his feelings to someone, that he just didn't like. He sighed heavily. And now Chris was going back to Milwaukee. He knew that she had a job to go to, but even though it was selfish of him, he wished that she'd been able to stay longer. Still, at least she'd be back in a couple of days, and Corday had said that he could be released by next week. Once he was back in his own home, things would be better. They had to be.  
  
----------------------  
  
Chris stood at the train station, Luka by her side.  
"You have everything?" he asked her. "Ticket, handbag?"  
  
"Keys, cell phone, your phone numbers, your pager number. You have mine?"  
  
"Of course. And I will let you know if anything happens."  
  
"Thank-you Luka. I really appreciate all you've done for Dave."  
  
"I am just glad that he appears to be recovering so well." Luka paused for a minute. "I would have wished that the circumstances be otherwise, but I am glad to have met you."  
  
"And I you." Chris listened for a moment as an almost unintelligible announcement was made over the speakers. "That's me. I'd better go." Impulsively she reached up and put her arms around Luka. Giving him a warm hug, she whispered in his ear, "Goodbye, and thank you for everything."  
  
Taken aback by her sudden gesture, Luka was unsure how to respond. Returning her hug, he said, "I will take care of Dave for you until you return."  
  
"I know you will."  
  
Chris grabbed her bag and headed for the platform without a backwards glance. Luka watched her until she had vanished into the crowd. Suddenly he felt a lot better than he had for a while.   
  
----------------------------  
  
A very odd couple part VIII  
  
-----------------------  
  
John Carter stood looking at the doors to the ER for several minutes. On his earlier visits to County, he had avoided the ER completely, but today he was going to face his colleagues. He finally summoned up the nerve to go in.  
  
---------------------  
Kerry was reviewing charts in the lounge when John walked in. It had taken him half an hour to travel the short distance, because everyone he met wanted to ask how he was, and when he was coming back to work.   
  
Kerry looked up when she heard the door. A smile lit up her face and she said, "John! What are you doing here? I thought you weren't starting for another few days?"  
  
"I decided to come in early, so that I could get all the hello's out of the way before I started work."  
  
"I'm glad you did. I wanted to have a talk to you in private."  
  
"So what's the story around here? I mean how many people know about my 'problem'?"  
John spoke lightly, but he was concerned about what people were thinking. So far no one had mentioned anything to him, but he was worried about what was being said behind his back. He wasn't going to lie anymore, but the less people that knew about his struggle with addiction, the better.  
  
"Only a few people know that you've been in Rehab. Everyone who was at your 'intervention' was told, as well as the ER attendings. And Romano of course."  
  
"Yeah, I've already spoken to him," said John unenthusiastically.   
  
"How are you planning to handle it, if or should I say when word gets out?"  
  
"Well I'm not going to lie about it. I've done enough of that already. I'm only surprised that the nurses don't know already."  
  
"The nurses may suspect, but as far as I know, nobody has the real story. There have been rumors of course."  
  
"Of course. I bet Malucci alone has started a dozen of them."  
John noticed Kerry's frown at the mention of Dave.  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Dave was attacked and beaten up last week. He's only just out of intensive care."  
  
"Oh my god, that's terrible. How is he?"  
  
At this point Luka walked in.  
"Here's the person to answer that," said Kerry.  
  
Luka was surprised to see Carter in the lounge.  
"Dr Carter," he said. "Welcome back."  
  
"Thanks," replied John. "Dr Weaver was just telling me about Dave. How is he?"  
  
"He is doing very well. Dr Corday has moved him out of the ICU, and she says I will be able to bring him home soon."  
  
John raised his eyebrows at this comment.   
"Dave moved in with Luka a few months ago," explained Kerry.  
  
"I must go and visit him, see how's he doing," said John.  
  
"I think he would appreciate that. He was just complaining, that since he was moved out of the ICU, he doesn't have as many nurses around to pay attention to him."  
  
"Sounds like our Malucci," said Kerry with a smile.  
  
----------------------  
  
John had gone upstairs to see Dave leaving Kerry and Luka alone in the lounge. Luka limped wearily over to the couch. Sitting down he leaned back and closed his eyes.   
  
"Do you think Carter will be able to help Dave?" asked Kerry.  
  
"He has to," said Luka grimly. "I do not think I can stand to see Dave in pain for much longer. Oh I know his physical pain is easing. His cuts and bruises are healing. But to see him lying there, pretending that everything is fine." He sighed heavily. "I do not want him to become another John Carter."  
  
Kerry left her charts and moved over to the couch. Sitting down beside Luka she put her hand on his shoulder. "Hey," she said. "Dave has both of us looking out for him, and now Carter. We'll get him the help he needs, even if we have to lock him in a room with half the psych department."  
  
Luka had to smile at the image that presented. The smile faded as he remembered how Dave had looked when he had left him.   
  
----------------------  
  
Dave stood in the bathroom attached to his room and let his gown slip off his shoulders. He winced at the sight of the bruises that were only now starting to fade. He didn't need to turn around to know that the pattern was repeated on his back. The bruising seemed to be more concentrated in and around his ribs, broken only by the white patch of the bandage on his side, which covered the incision made for the chest-tube. Dave could see clearly in his minds eye exactly how the wound had looked the last time the dressings had been changed. A wave of nausea swept over him as he visualized the neat row of stitches that were holding his insides together. Bending over, he clutched at the basin for support. In, out, in out, he told himself, willing himself not to throw up.   
  
Finally the nausea subsided. The sound of someone calling his name startled Dave. He quickly pulled his gown around him. Holding onto the I.V. stand for support, he painfully limped back to his room. His face lit up when he saw Carter standing there.  
  
"Carter, my man. Long time no see," he said as he limped over to the bed.  
  
"It's been a while all right," replied John, trying to hide his shock at Dave's appearance. He had expected the cast and the bandages. What he hadn't expected was the look in Dave's eyes. It was a look that was all too familiar to John for he had seen it reflected in his mirrors many times since Valentines Day.  
  
Dave carefully climbed back into the bed. "So how the hell are you?"   
  
"Better than you by the looks of things," replied John as he sat down beside Dave's bed. It wasn't an exaggeration. John was shocked at how thin and pale Dave was looking.   
  
Dave touched the stitches on his forehead self-consciously. "Yeah well, at least I'll have some cool scars when these come out."  
  
"Hah, call those scars. You want to see the ones in my back."  
  
"Oh yeah, well feast your eyes on these." Dave pulled up his gown to reveal the bandages on his side. "I had a chest tube in there for a week."  
  
"That's nothing. I had a colostomy for a month."  
  
"I have to wear this cast on my arm for six weeks." Dave waved his arm in John's direction.  
  
John burst out laughing. "Dave, you do know that you've got red polish on your nails."  
  
"That was my sister's doing. I was asleep one day when she turned up to visit. She said she had to do something to keep herself entertained. I'm just lucky that polish was all she was carrying."  
  
"So how are you doing? Seriously, I mean."  
  
"I'm fine," replied Dave quickly. A little too quickly for John's liking. He took a long hard look at Dave. Dave had dark shadows under his eyes, and his smile wasn't as full as it had been a few months ago. But it was the haunted look in his eyes that worried John the most. He chose his next words carefully. He was well aware that if he asked Dave straight out, what was bothering him, that Dave would deny that there was any problem. Just like John himself had pretended that everything was fine until the day of the intervention. In the last few months in Rehab, John had learned more about the Psychological side effects of a serious injury that he had in his entire Psych rotation. He hoped that he could put it to some use in helping Dave. Maybe, just maybe he could steer Dave off the path of self-destruction that he himself had narrowly escaped from.  
  
"You don't look as if you've been getting much rest," commented John. "Have the nurses been making too many demands on your body at night?"  
  
Dave smiled, but the smile didn't reach his eyes. "I wish," he said. "No, I haven't been getting a lot of sleep lately. I mean it's not easy to get comfortable when you're wired up to a whole bunch of machines. Still at least I've only got this I.V. left now. Man, when I was in ICU their beeping was driving me crazy."  
  
"The time to worry is when they stop beeping. Some nights I used to lie awake hoping that their rhythm wouldn't change." John paused before continuing. "Of course other nights I'd lie awake because I was afraid to close my eyes."  
  
Dave looked at John curiously. "How come?" he asked finally.  
  
"Because every time I closed my eyes, all I could see was Sobriki's face as he stabbed me over and over again."   
  
"You had nightmares too? Why didn't you say anything?" Dave was surprised that Carter had never mentioned it on any of the occasions Dave had visited him. But then Dave had usually been more interested in trying to score with the nurses than getting into deep meaningful conversations.  
  
John noticed Dave's use of the word 'too'. He wasn't really surprised. "I suppose I felt that it would be wrong of me to complain, when I should have been grateful just to be alive. I thought they'd probably just fade away in time. I didn't want people thinking that I couldn't handle something as simple as a few nightmares."  
  
Dave was silent while he contemplated what Carter had said.  
John watched his reaction. "So what do you see in your nightmares?" he asked softly.  
  
"I see two men, the guys who attacked me. I see the baseball bat crashing down again and again...." Dave's voice trailed off and he looked away.  
  
"And?" prompted John.  
  
"I can hear myself screaming at them, begging them to stop." Dave looked back at John, who was shocked to see his eyes fill with tears. "I.... I tried to fight back...to grab the bat...but they.... they broke my arm.... I tried to fight.... I did try to fight.... but they were too strong.... I did try..." Dave's voice cracked as he tried to continue. "All I could do was beg them to stop, but they wouldn't. They wouldn't stop. They just wouldn't stop." The tears were rolling freely down Dave's face now.  
  
"It's okay Dave," said John helplessly. He had wanted Dave to open up a little, enough that he could persuade him to seek help. He hadn't expected this.  
  
"I was so scared. I thought they were going to kill me. And every time I close my eyes I see them."  
  
John was at a loss for words. Instinctively he sat on the bed beside Dave and put his arms around him. Wordlessly he held him close until Dave's sobs died away.  
  
"It's all right," he said reassuringly. "It's all right."  
  
"It's not all right. It'll never be all right again."  
  
"Yes it will Dave," said John firmly. "You're tough, you're strong. You can get through this."  
  
Dave sighed. "I don't know am I strong enough to do this," he said in a small voice.  
  
"You don't have to do it alone" replied John. "I'll help you and so will Kerry and Luka. You're not alone."  
  
Dave shook his head. "I can't tell them about this. I can't tell anyone. Carter, you won't tell anyone about this. I can't let them know."  
  
"It's okay Dave, I won't tell anyone what's happened here."  
  
Dave relaxed a bit at John's words. The thought of Luka or the chief knowing what a pathetic wreck of a man he had become, was more than he could bear.  
  
John continued, "But I think you should. Not Kerry or Luka if you don't want to. But you should definitely talk to someone in psych about it." Letting go of Dave, John returned to his chair.   
  
Dave sighed. "I dunno. I mean the chief suggested it, but it's hard trying to explain to other people how I'm feeling when half the time I don't know myself. I don't think I could do it."  
  
John shook his head. "Dave, you have to talk to someone about this. If you don't tell someone, if you bottle it all up inside you, it'll start eating away at you inside. The nightmares and the pain will get worse and worse until it all erupts and then it'll be too late. I've been there. I know what it's like. If I'd spoken to someone sooner, then maybe things would have been a lot different."  
  
"You mean you might not have taken the fentanyl?"   
  
The words hung in the air.  
  
--------------------  
  
to be continued  
  
  



	5. A Very Odd Couple - 9

A Very Odd Couple IX  
  
Previously on ER  
  
Dave was attacked one night and seriously injured. Recovering from his injuries in hospital, he started suffering from nightmares relating to the attack. Carter returned from Rehab and managed to get Dave to confide in him, by telling him about his own nightmares. He also tried to persuade Dave to seek help telling him that things might have been different had he sought help after his stabbing.  
  
-----------------------  
  
"You mean you might not have taken the fentanyl?"   
  
The words hung in the air.  
  
Dave regretted the words as soon as they had left his mouth. He hadn't intended to say anything; after all, a promise was a promise.  
  
John stared at him, open-mouthed. "How did you find out? Who told you?" he asked hoarsely.   
  
Dave sighed. "Well I knew something was wrong that day in the lounge, when Mark and Kerry had that meeting with you. And with you disappearing so soon after, I figured there was more to it than we were being told. So I asked around, and someone cracked."  
  
"Luka?" asked John. He couldn't believe that Kerry or Mark would have said anything.  
  
"Of course not," said Dave indignantly. "Hell, he doesn't even know that I know. Believe me."  
  
"Then who? Was it Deb?"  
  
"Hell, Jing-Mei barely gives me the right time of day. You think she'd tell me something like this?" Dave could see that John was getting upset. Sighing, he said, "If you must know - and I don't want you giving her a hard time over this - it was Abby."  
  
------------------  
  
A few days after John's sudden departure from the ER, Dave called after Abby as she hurried up the stairs to the roof, but she either didn't hear or was ignoring him. He watched as she pushed open the door and debated momentarily with himself as to whether he should follow her or not. Finally he made up his mind and followed her out onto the roof.   
  
Abby brushed the tears out of her eyes when she heard the footsteps behind her.   
  
"Abby, Are you okay?" asked Dave hesitantly.  
  
"Just go away Dave, please," replied Abby as she lit up a cigarette.  
  
"I just wanted to say sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. It's just that we needed to get the guy tubed and there wasn't time to let you try again. It's my fault, I know. I should have been able to guide you through it a bit better."  
  
Abby looked at him, "You think I'm upset because you pushed me out of the way and took over?"  
  
"Well aren't you? I mean I wasn't exactly gentle about it."  
  
Abby shook her head. "It has nothing to do with you taking over. You were right to do it. He needed an airway, and I was fumbling it. It's just that seeing him there. He was so young, had all his life ahead of him, and he threw it all away on drugs."  
  
"Hey, he's still alive. He'll live to shoot up another day." Dave leaned on the wall beside Abby and looked out over the city. "You know, sometimes I wonder why we bother saving them. I mean sooner or later they all end up in the morgue."  
  
"They're not all like that. Car..." Abby bit off the rest of her sentence, tears springing to her eyes at the thought of Carter.  
  
"Do you know something about Carter?" asked Dave in surprise. He saw Abby's face freeze up. "You do know something." Dave thought for a moment. "Has this got something to do with that meeting I gate crashed in the lounge last week? You know, when you, Greene and the Chief were waiting for Carter?"  
  
"Dave, I don't want to talk about it." Abby tried to brush the tears away, but they were coming faster now. "I just..."  
  
"Hey, don't cry, Abby," said Dave helplessly. "Oh shit," he thought, wondering should he leave her alone, or try to comfort her. Feeling awkward, he put his arm around her shoulder. "Do you want to talk about it? I promise, I won't tell anyone."  
  
Abby sighed. Ever since she had told Dr Greene what she had seen in Trauma One, she had been ridden with guilt. It hadn't helped to find out that she had been proved right. The worst thing was that she hadn't been able to talk to anyone about it. Dr Greene and Dr Weaver had seemed so unapproachable since then, and she couldn't talk to anyone outside of the hospital. After remaining silent for a few minutes, she looked up at Dave. "You have to promise that you won't tell anyone else."  
  
Dave nodded, "It won't go any further than me."  
  
-------------------------  
  
"Anyway, Carter, I basically hounded it out of her. But I guess she needed to get it off her chest to someone. She felt really guilty about narking on you to Greene."  
  
John sighed. "She shouldn't feel guilty. She did the right thing, although I wasn't happy about it at the time. If she hadn't spoken up when she did...well things would only have got worse. I'd have ended up killing myself or a patient." He looked up at Dave. "I came close a few times. I'd look at the syringe and think how easy it would be to just inject an air bubble."  
  
It was Dave's turn to be shocked. "I can't believe that, Carter." He was silent for a moment. "You're not....I mean, you're okay now?"  
  
"If you mean am I suicidal?" John shook his head. "Not anymore. I've gotten past that. But if you mean am I still addicted? Well, once an addict always an addict, but hopefully with a little help," he corrected himself, "with a lot of help, I may be able to stay clean."  
  
"John, you know if there's anything I can do to help you, I will. And I won't be the only one. You have a lot of friends in this place."  
  
"I don't know what to say."  
  
"Hey, you went through a rough time. You made some mistakes. Now you're back. It's as simple as that."  
  
"I wish it was that simple. I don't think everyone will see it that way."  
  
"Well that's their problem, not yours. You've been to Rehab; you're clean. Hell, the chief would never have let you come back if she didn't believe in you."  
  
John was silent. Dave continued, "So why did you take the fentanyl?"  
  
John sighed heavily. "I bottled up my guilt and my pain as best as I could. If anyone asked, I said I was doing fine. I tried to throw myself into my work. But then I found the pain was preventing me from working. So I took stuff to ease the pain, so I could work. I felt that if I showed up for work every day, and never complained, that things would be all right. That the memories would fade, and life would return to normal. But it didn't."  
  
There was silence in the room for a few minutes before John continued, "Dave, don't make the same mistake I did. Talk about how you feel. If you don't want to speak to someone face to face, then call a help line, but talk to someone. Promise me you'll do it."  
  
"I promise," said Dave hesitantly.  
  
----------------------  
  
The next day, Luka pushed an empty wheelchair into Dave's room. Dave was sitting on his bed wearing a pair of scrubs that he had persuaded one of the nurses to bring him. Dave knew that it was just psychological, but it made him feel a lot better to be wearing normal clothes instead of hospital gowns. He looked up as Luka came in.  
  
"What's this?" Dave asked, looking at the wheelchair in surprise.   
  
"It is a wheelchair Dave. Do you not remember?" said Luka with a deadpan expression.  
  
"Ha ha, I know it's a wheelchair. I meant what are you doing with it?"  
  
"I thought that I would bring you up to psych for your first session."  
  
Dave's face clouded over. "Don't you trust me to go by myself?" he asked quietly, looking away from Luka.  
  
Luka sighed and sat down beside Dave. "It is not a question of trust, Dave. I know that this is not going to be easy for you. I thought that it might help if you had someone to take you to your session. If you do not wish me to bring you, then I will ask one of the nurses."  
  
Dave looked back at Luka. "Sorry, Luka. I....I appreciate the thought, and I would like you to come with me. Guess I could use all the help I can get." Looking at the chair, he said, "Do I have to use that?"  
  
"Doctors orders. It is a long walk to the Psych department. Come, it is time we were going."  
  
Dave sighed. He knew that he wasn't going to win this argument. Carefully he lowered himself into the chair.   
  
---------------------  
  
Dr Pomerantz came out of her office. "Dr Malucci?" she said to Dave. "I'm ready for you now."  
  
Luka patted Dave reassuringly on the shoulder. "It will be all right. You are in good hands, and I will see you afterwards."  
  
"Thanks Luka," said Dave, as Nina pushed him into her office.   
  
Closing the door behind him, she said, "So, would you like to take a seat?"  
  
"Thanks, but I've already got one," replied Dave. He looked around the office. "What, no couch?"  
  
"A psychiatrists couch is a bit of a cliché nowadays. I find that armchairs are more relaxing." She indicated a pair of comfortable looking chairs separated by a small coffee table. "You sure you don't want to get out of that chair?"  
  
Dave considered for a moment and then moved himself into one of the armchairs. Nina sat down opposite him, a file in her hand. "There's a few things I want to make clear before we start, Dr Malucci."  
  
"Please, call me Dave."  
  
"Okay then, Dave. Firstly, these sessions are totally confidential. Whatever you tell me will not leave this room. No one, not your friends, your family, or even your boss, will be told what happens here without your full permission."  
  
Dave nodded his acknowledgment. He knew all about doctor-patient privilege, but he had been worried that other doctors in the hospital would be able to find out about his treatment.  
  
Nina continued, "The other thing I want you to understand is that these sessions are totally voluntary. At any time, for any reason, you can decide that you don't want to continue with them. Obviously, I would hope that you won't just walk out, but if you do feel that you can't continue, then all I ask is that you tell me why."  
  
Dave was silent as he contemplated what Nina was saying. He was still wary of confiding in people about his problems, but he knew that he couldn't possibly go on without getting help. Last night he had had one of his worst nightmares yet. He had woken up in a cold sweat and had spent hours lying awake before finally falling into an exhausted sleep just before dawn.  
  
"So, let's begin," said Nina.   
  
----------------------  
  



	6. A Very Odd Couple - 10

A Very Odd Couple X  
  
Previously on ER.   
Dave was beaten up and seriously injured. As well as his physical injuries, he also started suffering from nightmares. Carter managed to get Dave to open up to him, and persuaded him to seek help. The next day, Luka brought Dave to his first session with Dr Nina Pomerantz  
  
---------------------  
  
"So, let's begin," said Nina.   
  
"Is this where you ask me to tell you about my childhood?" asked Dave lightly.  
  
"Do you want to talk about your childhood?"  
  
Dave shrugged. "I dunno. I mean you're the expert on all this. I'm the guy who barely passed my Psych rotation."  
  
"But you're also the guy who asked for help." Nina sighed. She could tell that this wasn't going to be easy. "Dave, I don't know for sure why you felt the need to talk to me. But I can't help you unless you tell me what's bothering you."  
  
Dave stayed silent. He knew that talking about his nightmares was the only way forward, but it was just so hard. Carter was the only person he had told about them so far.  
  
"Okay then," said Nina. "How about we start with why you're in hospital."  
  
"Isn't it obvious," said Dave. "I got beaten up."   
  
"Would you like to tell me about it?"  
  
Dave shifted uneasily in his chair. "Not really," he said softly. Looking up, he saw Nina waiting patiently. Sighing, he began. "I was riding home one night, and I went to an ATM. When I was finished I....I looked up and there were these two guys waiting for me. They wanted my wallet, I wouldn't give it to them, and so they beat me up and took it anyway. I ended up in hospital and that's all there is to it."  
  
"Is it?" asked Nina. Dave didn't answer. "Dave?"  
  
Dave shook his head. "I....I've been having nightmares," he said, so quietly that Nina could barely hear him.  
  
"Nightmares about the attack?" asked Nina.  
  
Dave nodded. "I see it all happening again. They're telling me to give them my wallet, and I refuse...and as I'm riding the bike at them, trying to get away, I know what's going to happen next, but I can't stop it...and they.... they hit me and kick me over and over and there's nothing I can do about it." Dave stopped abruptly.  
  
"And?" prompted Nina.  
  
"And that's usually the point where I wake up," replied Dave. As he had been speaking he had curled up into the chair without realizing it. "Last night, I thrashed around so much, I pulled my IV out. Told the nurses I'd just rolled over in my sleep."  
  
"Why didn't you tell them the truth?"  
  
Dave was silent for a while, his head bowed. Finally he looked up, and Nina could see tears starting to form in his eyes. "Because I didn't want them to know what a coward I was."  
  
"Why would they think you were a coward just because you'd had a nightmare?" asked Nina, trying not to show her surprise.  
  
"Because of what I did...because I was begging them not to hurt me any more, but they wouldn't stop. They.... they were laughing as they kicked me," said Dave, as the tears started to stream down his face. "It was all my fault. I shouldn't have gone to the ATM in the first place. I knew it wasn't a safe place. I should have given them the money when they asked for it, instead of trying to get away. I should have known better." Dave was shaking now as the tears came faster.   
  
"It's not your fault Dave," said Nina, trying to reassure him.  
  
"I've always told Chris, that if she got mugged, to just hand over the money, it's not worth risking her life over. And I couldn't follow my own advice. I had to play the macho man and try to get away. If I'd given them what they wanted, they wouldn't have hurt me."  
  
"What makes you think that they wouldn't have hurt you?"  
Dave looked at Nina in surprise, wiping away the tears with his hand.   
"You've already said that they were laughing as they assaulted you. How do you know that if you had given them what they wanted, that they wouldn't have beaten you up anyway?"  
  
Dave was silent as he tried to take this in. "I.... I don't know."   
  
---------------------  
  
Nina watched as Dave limped away down the corridor. After the initial breakthrough, he had seemed to close up, as if he felt ashamed of revealing what he had. Still, it had been a good first session. The fact that he had started to open up, even a little bit, was a good sign. As was the fact that he had agreed to another session the next day.   
  
She hadn't really been surprised when he insisted on walking back to his room, instead of letting her page a nurse to wheel him. Nina knew that part of Dave's problems stemmed from the sudden realization that he wasn't invulnerable; that he too could be injured like the patients he treated every day. Walking back to his room, instead of being wheeled, was his way of assuring himself that he was on the road to recovery.  
  
Once Dave was out of sight, Nina went straight to her phone and called the nurses station on Dave's floor. She knew that by the time he got back there he would be exhausted and she wanted to ask the nurses to only help him if he looked as if he wasn't going to make it.   
  
-------------------  
  
"Dr Kovac," said Elizabeth, as she walked into Curtain Three. "May I have a word with you?"  
  
"One moment, Dr Corday," replied Luka. Elizabeth waited by the door, as Luka carefully guided Abby through the spinal tap. "Good work," he said, smiling approvingly. "Now, get that off to the lab immediately."  
After giving her a few more instructions, he walked over to Elizabeth.  
  
"Dr Corday."  
  
"I just thought I'd let you know, that barring any unforeseen complications arising in the next twenty-four hours, I intend to discharge Dr Malucci tomorrow."  
  
"Are you sure he is ready?" asked Luka, slightly surprised.  
  
"At this stage, there is very little that we can do for him in the hospital, except monitor his condition. What he really needs now, is to rest, and let his injuries heal. And from what I've seen of him, I believe he would be more comfortable in the comfort of his own home."  
  
Luka nodded in agreement. Elizabeth continued, "Of course the fact that he'll have his own 'personal physician' on hand to check up on him, was a factor in my decision."  
  
"I will make sure that he gets plenty of rest," said Luka, "Even if I have to tie him to the bed," he muttered under his breath. Out loud he said, "Have you told Dave yet?"  
  
"I'm on my way up to talk to him now. Are you on duty much over the next few days?"  
  
"I have a few shifts. I will ask Kerry if they can be rescheduled."  
  
"He'll need your help for a while until he gets his strength back."  
  
"I will be there for him."  
  
--------------------  
  
Dave was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling when the phone rang. He was exhausted both mentally and physically from his Psych session. Mentally, from the strain of expressing his feelings to a relative stranger, and physically, from walking back to his room instead of waiting for a nurse to wheel him. It had been the longest distance he had walked since the attack and all his muscles were aching, but the sensation of being back in control of some part of his life had been worth it.   
  
Now as the phone kept ringing, he debated mentally whether it was worth his while summoning up the energy to answer it. He could after all just ignore it and whoever it was could leave a message with the switchboard. Finally his curiosity got the better of him and he rolled over and picked up the handset.  
  
"Hello?" he said tiredly.  
  
"Dave? Is that you?" asked the voice on the other end.  
  
"Chris? Yes it's me," replied Dave, suddenly glad he'd answered the phone.  
  
"You okay? You sound terrible."  
  
"Tactful as ever sis," said Dave with a wry grin. "I'm fine, just a bit tired. I had my first Psych appointment today, and I think I overdid things a bit."  
  
Chris breathed a silent sigh of relief when she heard Dave mention his Psych appointment. Although Dave had insisted to her that he was doing fine, Chris knew instinctively that he was hiding his pain from her. While she had been in Chicago, she had tried to subtly hint to him that maybe he should talk to someone, but without any success. Aware of how stubborn Dave was, she had not wanted to push too hard, and had decided to wait a while before bringing up the subject again.   
  
"So how did it go?" asked Chris. There was silence on the other end of the line.  
"Dave? You still there bro?" she asked, concerned. "Dave?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm here," said Dave quietly. "It....it went okay, I guess. Anyway, afterwards I decided to walk back to my room instead of waiting for them to page a nurse to wheel me."  
  
"Well that was smart," said Chris automatically, noting Dave's evasion of her question. "So how're you feeling now?"  
  
"Worn out," replied Dave. "I barely made it back to my room." Actually that wasn't entirely true, Dave thought to himself. He had made it back to the right floor, but had been spotted as he tried to sneak unseen past the nurse's station. He had collapsed gratefully into the wheelchair that Marie, the head nurse, had found. She had told him, in no uncertain terms, that the next time he pulled a stunt like that; she was going to leave him collapsed on the floor just to teach him a lesson. Of course he couldn't say anything like that to Chris, she was worried enough about him already.   
  
"Hmm," said Chris thoughtfully, wondering if Dave had told her the whole story.   
  
They chatted for a few more minutes before Dave said, "Listen Chris, I don't want to be rude or anything, but I'm really tired, and I'd like to get some rest before Corday does her rounds."  
  
"No worries," said Chris. "Any news yet on when they're kicking you out of there?"  
  
"Couple of more days, I think," replied Dave. "It won't be soon enough."  
  
"Well, my shifts are all over the place for the next few days, but I'll be able to come to Chicago after the weekend."  
  
"That'll be good. See you then Chris. Take care."  
  
"And you. Bye Dave," said Chris, and hung up the phone. She stared at it thoughtfully for a few moments. Every time she had asked Dave about his Psych session, he had carefully changed the subject. Something was upsetting him and she couldn't get it out of him over a phone line. Thinking quickly she dialed another number.   
  
The voice on the other end said, "County General ER, can I help you?"  
  
"Yes," said Chris. "I'd like to speak to Dr Kovac.   
  
----------------------  
  
to be continued  



	7. A Very Odd Couple - 11

A Very Odd Couple XI  
  
Previously on ER  
  
Dave was attacked on his way home from work. Recovering in the hospital, he started suffering from nightmares. A visit to Nina Pomerantz seemed to help, but Dave's sister, Chris wasn't so sure, so she phoned Luka.  
  
-------------------  
  
"Chris, it is good to hear from you," said Luka, on the phone in the lounge. He had been pleasantly surprised when Randi had told him that Chris was on the line.   
  
"Thank you," said Chris. "Luka, I'm worried about Dave. I spoke to him a few minutes ago, and he just didn't sound right."  
  
"He had an appointment with Dr Pomerantz this morning. Perhaps that affected him somewhat."  
  
"He mentioned it to me. But every time I asked him about it, he just changed the subject. I know he's hiding something, but I can't get it out of him over the phone, and I just feel that if he's not opening up to me, then this Dr Pomerantz isn't going to be able to get him to open up to her."  
  
"Dr Pomerantz is a very well respected and experienced psychiatrist. I am sure that she will be able to persuade Dave to confide in her."   
  
"She may be experienced, but I doubt she's met anyone as stubborn as Dave before." Chris was silent for a moment, considering how best to phrase her request to Luka. Finally, she continued. "Also, I don't think she can know what Dave has been through. I can't know either...but I think you do."  
  
Chris could hear Luka's sudden intake of breath on the other end of the phone. Speaking gently, she said, "I've seen the scars you carry, Luka. And I'm guessing that you had more than just physical scars. I think that maybe you have a better idea of what Dave's been through, how he's feeling, than me or any psychiatrist around."  
  
"You are a very perceptive young woman," said Luka finally. "I will talk to Dave tonight. However, I do not know if it will be of any assistance to him."  
  
"All I ask is that you try," said Chris. "I....I just want Dave to get better."   
  
Luka could hear the sound of tears in her voice. "That is what I want as well, Chris. I promise I will do whatever it takes to help him."  
  
"Thank you, Luka," whispered Chris.  
  
-------------------  
  
Dave looked up as Elizabeth walked into the room. He was still feeling the after-effects of his walk back from the psych department, and all he really wanted to do was sleep for a couple of hours.  
  
"Good afternoon, Dr Malucci," said Elizabeth as she picked up his chart.  
  
"Afternoon," said Dave tiredly. Sitting up in the bed, he pulled up his top to allow her access to his dressings.  
  
Elizabeth carefully examined Dave's incisions. "They seem to have healed up nicely. I'll just remove the sutures now."  
  
Dave looked away as she carefully pulled out the sutures. The sensation of the silk being pulled through his skin sent a wave of nausea through him. He closed his eyes and willed himself not to vomit. Elizabeth noticed his sudden pallor and she quickly removed the last of the sutures.   
  
"You can open your eyes now," she said gently, handing him a glass of water.  
  
"Thanks," said Dave, sipping it gratefully.  
  
"It's not very pleasant, I know," said Elizabeth, as she made some notes on the chart. "But at least that's the last of them." She made a quick, but thorough examination of the rest of Dave's injuries, frowning when she came to his knee. "It's a bit more swollen than it was yesterday," she said to him as she rolled down the leg of his scrubs. "But that's hardly surprising, considering the amount of exercise you took today."  
  
Dave's face was flushed. "Suppose you're going to lecture me about that," he muttered.  
  
"Actually, I feel your aching muscles will be a more effective reprimand than anything I could say. What you have to realize Dave is that it's going to take time before you regain the same level of fitness as you had achieved before you were attacked. Now, I'm all for the idea of you taking exercise, but you have to be patient, and not try to do too much, too quickly."  
  
"Guess so," said Dave. "Don't suppose I'll have much chance to overdo it with all the nurses keeping an eye on me."  
  
"That's true. But once you're at home, it'll be up to you to stay within your limits."   
  
"So when are you going to let me out of here?"  
  
"I was thinking about tomorrow."  
  
"You mean it?" asked Dave in surprise. "I thought that after today, I'd be grounded for another few days."  
  
"Well, today's little excursion did you no favors, but you don't appear to have suffered any major ill-effects from it. All that really stands between you and your recovery is time and rest. And I feel that you would probably be a lot more comfortable resting at home."  
  
"That's for sure," said Dave, with feeling. "This place sucks. I mean, being a patient in here sucks. It's cool if you're working here."  
  
"Which brings me on to my next subject," said Elizabeth, sitting down on the bed beside him. "You remember when you were in the ICU, I said that we would have a talk about your future in medicine?"  
  
The smile, which had been on Dave's face at the prospect of being sent home, faded at Elizabeth's words. "Do you think I have a future in medicine?" he asked softly.  
  
"Yes," said Elizabeth simply. Dave looked at her in surprise. "Dave, I've seen you in action in the ER, and I've also spoken to people about your work."  
  
"Oh yeah?" said Dave, shifting uneasily in the bed.   
  
"From what I have heard and observed, you seem to prefer working on traumas, and to be fair, you do work well on them. At a guess, I'd say it's because you find the traumas more interesting than other more mundane patients."  
  
Dave nodded, "It's just... the rush you get when there's a patient there and you're racing against time to find out what's wrong with them."  
  
"I understand, perhaps more than you realize. But what you have to understand, is that the patient that comes in with a broken finger, or a case of piles, is just as deserving of our fullest care and attention as the one who is deemed a trauma case."  
  
Dave sighed, "I know, I know. It's just... when I'm working on a non critical case, a lot of the time, I'm just waiting for the next trauma to come in."  
  
Elizabeth paused before continuing. She knew that what she was going to say was not what Dave wanted to hear, but she wasn't going to be less than honest with him.   
  
"You do realize," she said gently, "that even after you return to work, it may be some time before you are able to participate in any traumas."  
  
Dave looked down at the bedclothes. At the back of his mind, he had known that he couldn't jump straight into work, that he would be forced to take it easy. But he had still been hoping that there was some way around it.  
  
"How long?" he asked quietly.  
  
"You should probably be able to return to light duties in ten to fourteen days. Your cast should be removed a few weeks after that, but you will need physiotherapy on your arm, so I would say at least a month."  
  
"A month of seeing minors and doing paperwork," said Dave, not exactly thrilled at the prospect.  
  
"I know it's not as exciting as seeing traumas," said Elizabeth, "But it is a necessary part of working in an ER. The question is, are you capable of doing it, or will you allow your boredom to draw you back into your former sloppy habits, which I must say, I have noticed an improvement in."  
  
"I can do it," said Dave, determinedly. "You'll see."  
  
"I look forward to seeing it." Elizabeth stood up. "Get some rest now. You'll have a busy day ahead of you tomorrow."  
  
"Thank you, Dr Corday," said Dave as Elizabeth walked over to the door.  
  
"You're welcome Dave."  
  
------------------------  
  
A few hours later.  
  
Luka carefully cut up Dave's dinner into manageable pieces, and moved the plate over in front of him.   
  
"Thanks Luka," said Dave. Taking a forkful of food, he grimaced. "This is one thing I will definitely not miss when I get out of here tomorrow."  
  
"Once you get home, I will cook you a proper meal," promised Luka. "You look as if you could do with some fattening up."  
  
"Yes, Mom," said Dave with a grin. "It'll be great to get out of here."  
  
"It has been quite dull at home without you," said Luka.  
  
Finally, Dave pushed away his plate with a sigh. "Think that's enough for me."  
  
"But you haven't finished your vegetables," said Luka. "You really should not waste good food."  
  
Dave looked at the unappetizing mess that claimed to be steamed mixed vegetables. "If you're so keen on not wasting food, why don't you eat them," he said grinning.  
  
Luka made a face. "No thank you," he said with a shudder.   
  
"So," said Luka, when Dave's plate had been cleared away. "How did your session with Nina go?"  
  
Dave shrugged uneasily. "Okay, I guess. Nina's pretty easy to talk to...." There was an unspoken 'but' at the end of Dave's sentence.   
  
"Do you think she will be able to help you?" asked Luka quietly.   
  
"I don't know," said Dave. "I mean, she doesn't know anything about it.... about me, or what happened to me."  
  
"Maybe you should talk to someone who knows you better. Someone who knows what you have gone through, because they have been through the same thing themselves."  
  
Dave looked up at Luka, an unspoken question in his eyes. Luka nodded.  
  
"Tell me what is troubling you Dave," said Luka gently. "And I promise I will do all I can to help you."  
  
"I'm scared," said Dave in a whisper.  
  
-----------------  
  
To be continued  
  
  



	8. A Very Odd Couple - 12

A Very Odd Couple 12  
  
Previously on ER  
  
Dave was attacked on his way home from work. Recovering in the hospital, he started suffering from nightmares. A visit to Nina Pomerantz seemed to help, but Dave's sister, Chris wasn't so sure, so she asked Luka to speak to him. Meanwhile Elizabeth told Dave that he could go home.  
  
---------------------  
  
Dave looked up at Luka, an unspoken question in his eyes. Luka nodded.  
  
"Tell me what is troubling you Dave," said Luka gently. "And I promise I will do all I can to help you."  
  
"I'm scared," said Dave in a whisper.  
  
"What are you scared of?" Dave was silent. "Dave?" prompted Luka. "I cannot help you, if you do not tell me what is wrong."  
  
"I shouldn't have let it happen," said Dave finally. "It's all my fault this happened."  
  
"You are not to blame for what happened. The men who attacked you, they are to blame."  
  
"It's my own fault," said Dave, shaking his head. "I shouldn't have gone to that ATM in the first place. I should have given them the wallet when they asked for it, then they wouldn't have hurt me."  
  
"You don't know that," said Luka, trying to reassure him.  
  
"I always thought that if I ever got attacked, that I'd be able to defend myself," said Dave, his voice cracking slightly. "I mean I work out, I was on the boxing team in college. I should have been able to take those guys... but I couldn't."  
  
"There were two of them."  
  
"I still should have been able to get away, but.... but all I could do was beg them not to hurt me. But they kept on hitting me, and kicking me. I tried to get away... I did try, Luka, but they just kept kicking... and all I could do was lie there and take it." Dave looked away from Luka, not wishing to see the expression on his face. "I'm a coward," he said, as the tears rolled down his cheeks. "Everyone thinks I was brave to try and stand up to those guys, when all I did was beg them to stop."  
  
The touch of Luka's hand on his made Dave look up. "You did the one thing that anyone could do in that situation," said Luka softly. Dave looked at him with a question in his eyes. "You survived. You did what was necessary to survive a dangerous situation, and I, and all of your friends in County are glad that you did."  
  
Dave bit his lip, "If I did the right thing, then why do I still have nightmares about it? Why do I see their faces every time I close my eyes? When will it stop?"  
  
"It will take time," said Luka, with the voice of experience. "But the more you talk to people about it, the easier it will be. The less power the memories will have over you."  
  
"Yeah, just tell people, 'hi my name is Dave and I'm a big coward'. How easy is that gonna be?"  
  
"You are not a coward, Dave," said Luka, firmly. "You did what you thought was necessary."  
  
"Wasn't really thinking much, except that I didn't want them to kill me," muttered Dave.  
  
"Then you acted on instinct. It does not matter. What matters is that you are here now. They tried to hurt you, possibly even to kill you, but they did not succeed. You were strong enough to survive the physical effects, and I know you are strong enough to survive the psychological effects. It will not be easy, but you will have me and Chris, and all your friends and colleagues to help you."  
  
"How do you know this?" asked Dave. He wanted to believe Luka's words. He wanted to believe that things would get better, but he remained unconvinced.  
  
Luka was silent for a moment, considering whether his story would benefit Dave or not. Finally he spoke. "Once, a long time ago, I was working in a hospital in Croatia. There had been a series of bombings and we were treating the casualties. A soldier came to the hospital with his platoon. He ordered us to start treating his men who had minor injuries. I refused. I told him that his men could wait until the more serious victims had been seen to. He drew his gun and said that he would shoot me if I did not obey."  
  
"So he threatened you, and you backed down?" said Dave, unable to see the relevance of Luka's story.  
  
Luka shook his head. "I did not back down. You see this was after.... after my family had been taken from me. A part of me was hoping that the soldier would pull the trigger. It was that, as much as my medical training, that made me defy his orders, and I think the soldier realized that."  
  
"So what happened?"  
  
"He smiled at me. Then he put the gun away and called over two of his men. He told them to beat me until I agreed to treat his men."   
  
Dave was shocked, not only at the story, but at Luka's calmness in telling it. The guy might have been reading a shopping list for all the emotion he was showing.  
  
"Anyway, I thought that while a bullet would have been faster, the end result would be the same. But it was not.... I managed to control myself until they broke my leg. That was when I started to scream. I begged the soldier to call off his men. I promised that I would treat whoever he wanted me to treat. I would have promised him anything in order to stop the pain. Eventually, he decided that I had suffered enough and he ordered them to stop. Of course by then, I was the most serious patient to be treated. So you see Dave, I know what it is like to be forced to beg for your life. I know what it is like to wake up in a cold sweat, reliving the moment again and again. My friends thought that I was a hero for standing up to him. I alone knew the truth. Perhaps if I had been able to share that truth with others, then my nightmares would not have affected me for so long afterwards."  
  
"Do you... do you still have nightmares?" asked Dave, hesitantly.  
  
Luka shrugged, "Occasionally, usually if I am particularly stressed. They will probably never go away completely, but I live with them. And you will too."  
  
"I don't know," said Dave, quietly. "I just wish there was some pill or something I could take to stop them happening. I hate going to sleep and knowing that I'm going to wake up screaming."  
  
"I wish there was an easy solution," said Luka. "But it will take time. I will do whatever it takes to help."  
  
"Would you stay with me a little while? I... I don't want to go asleep just yet."  
  
"I will stay as long as you need me," promised Luka. "We will get you through this, I promise."  
  
Dave smiled, suddenly feeling better than he had for days.  
  
To be continued  



	9. A Very Odd Couple - 13

A Very Odd Couple 13  
  
--------------------  
  
Dave was attacked on his way home from work. Recovering in the hospital, he started suffering from nightmares. A visit to Nina Pomerantz seemed to help, but Dave's sister, Chris wasn't so sure, so she asked Luka to speak to him. Luka explained to Dave that he too had suffered from nightmares after an incident in Croatia, and tried to help Dave realize that he was not to blame for the assault.  
  
---------------------  
  
"Would you stay with me a little while?" asked Dave, "I... I don't want to go to sleep just yet."  
  
"I will stay as long as you need me," promised Luka. "We will get you through this, I promise."  
  
Dave smiled, suddenly feeling better than he had for days.  
  
---------------------  
  
"And the strange thing was," said Luka, "No one found so much as a feather afterwards."  
  
Dave laughed at the tale. The laughter turned into a yawn, as he struggled to keep his eyes open. "Sorry," he said, yawning again. "Not bored, just tired."  
  
"Do not fight it, Dave," said Luka softly. "Let yourself sleep. You need your rest."  
  
"I... I don't want to dream," said Dave hesitantly. "Can't you give me something to make me sleep without dreaming?"  
  
"Even if I could, I would not," replied Luka. "Running away from your fears will only make them stronger. But I will stay with you."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Luka nodded. "Sleep, and remember that I am here. Say to yourself as you close your eyes, 'I am not alone'."  
  
Dave nodded tiredly. Curling up in the bed, he pulled the bedclothes around him. "I am not alone," he whispered to himself, as he closed his eyes.  
  
"Ja chu zashtititi te kapuljachan kandzhe, ja chu drzhati vampir tvoje vrate," said Luka softly. It was what his father used to say to him after putting him to bed, and Luka had said it over the sleeping forms of his children on many occasions.  
  
"What?" said Dave, sleepily.  
  
"Shh, sleep," ordered Luka. He waited until he was sure that Dave was asleep, and then got a blanket and pillow from the nurse on duty. Turning off the lights, he settled himself more comfortably in the chair. True it was not the most comfortable way to spend the night, but it was certainly no worse than many places where he had slept in Croatia during the war.  
  
---------------------  
  
A few hours later, Dave moaned softly in his sleep. The sound was enough to wake Luka. Untangling himself from his blanket, he moved over to the bed, ready to wake Dave if he seemed too distressed. As Luka watched, Dave lashed out weakly at an unseen attacker.  
  
"Easy Dave," murmured Luka, putting his hand on Dave's shoulder to calm him. "It is all right."  
  
Dave jerked at the touch on his shoulder, but didn't wake. Beads of sweat coated his forehead and his whole body was trembling.  
  
"It is all right," said Luka soothingly, taking Dave's hand and squeezing it gently. "Do not be afraid, I am here." He wasn't sure if Dave could hear him and he was afraid that waking him suddenly might do him more harm than good. He remembered being told in his Paedes rotation that the best treatment for nightmares was comfort and reassurance. Hopefully the same thing would work for Dave.   
  
Whether it was the sound of Luka's voice or whether the dream had run its course, Luka didn't know, but Dave gradually stopped moaning and shaking. When it seemed that Dave was at ease again, Luka let go of his hand, and carefully rearranged the bedclothes that had been disarrayed by Dave's tossing and turning.   
  
Settling back in the chair, Luka resolved to stay awake in case Dave had another nightmare.  
  
---------------------  
  
"Yo, Kovac. Wake up."   
  
Luka heard Dave's voice calling him. Opening his eyes, he squinted against the bright sunlight that was streaming in through the window. "Good morning," he said to Dave, who was sitting up in the bed.   
  
Dave grinned at Luka. "Was gonna let you sleep for another bit, but I got bored. You know that once word gets around that you spent the night here, the rumors are gonna start flying."  
  
"And I am sure that you will do nothing to dispel these rumors?" said Luka as he stood up and stretched, grimacing slightly as his muscles protested.  
  
"You sleep okay?"  
  
"Well enough," replied Luka, "and what about you? How did you sleep?"   
  
Dave shrugged, "Pretty okay, I guess. I mean I didn't wake up screaming, so I guess that's good..."  
  
"And did you dream?" asked Luka.  
  
Dave nodded. "It...it was the same dream again...but it was sort of different...I mean, I was there, but it was like I was watching it happen to someone else. You know, like it wasn't me on the ground being kicked."   
  
"I think that the more you talk to people about both the dream, and the attack, the less power it will have to frighten you. I know that it is not easy, but I promise that I will be here to listen whenever you want to talk."  
  
"Thank you Luka," said Dave softly.   
  
"So," said Luka, after a few minutes silence. "What time will Dr Corday be discharging you?"  
  
"Well, I've got another appointment with Nina this morning, so I guess sometime in the afternoon," replied Dave.  
  
Luka nodded, "In that case, I will go home and get the house ready. Do you wish me to bring you some clothes to wear?"  
  
Dave shook his head, "Nah, I'll get some more scrubs. They'll do me for today."  
  
"Very well then. I will see you in a few hours. And Dave?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You will talk to Nina? I mean, really talk to her. After all, she is there to help you, not to judge you."  
  
"I'll talk to her," promised Dave.  
  
--------------------  
  
Dave's second session with Nina proved to be a lot more constructive than the first. He kept his promise and told her in detail about the attack and the nightmares.   
  
"How do you feel now?" asked Nina, gently as she handed him a glass of water.  
  
Dave shrugged, "A bit better. Guess Luka was right. It does help to talk about it." His throat ached from talking for so long, and he sipped the water gratefully.  
  
"Dave, just because you've been able to open up to a few people, doesn't mean that the nightmares will stop overnight."  
  
"I know that," said Dave quietly. "But they will stop...won't they?"  
  
"I hope so. I wish I could tell you for sure, but Psychiatry isn't an exact science. Only time will tell."  
  
Dave sighed heavily, looking away from Nina.  
  
"Dave?" He looked up at her again. "You will get through this."  
  
---------------------  
  
Dave had just been wheeled back to his room, when Elizabeth arrived on her rounds. She gave him her usual thorough examination.  
  
Dave watched apprehensively as she wrote detailed notes on his chart. "So," he said, finally. "Do I get out of here today or what?"  
  
"What? Oh, yes. Yes you do. I expect you'll be glad to be going home?"  
  
"You bet," said Dave, with feeling.   
  
"Well, I hope you're going to be sensible about your convalescence. You're to have plenty of rest."  
  
"I'll be good, I promise," said Dave. "I'll lie on the couch and watch TV all day. It'll be hard, but I guess I'll just have to live with it." He grinned at Elizabeth.  
  
"Hmm, well I'm sure Luka will make you rest." Elizabeth finished with the chart and stood up. "I'll just sign your discharge orders and you'll be free to go. Just remember, rest, rest and more rest. The next time I see you in here, I want you to be a doctor, not a patient."  
  
"I'll behave," said Dave, as Elizabeth left the room. Alone at last, he lay back on the bed. A part of him was eager to be finally going home, but another part of him was uneasy at leaving the safety and security of the hospital. "Everything's gonna be all right," he told himself. "I'm going home, that's all that matters."  
  
----------------------  
  
to be continued  
  
Authors note  
Luka's words to Dave are  
'I'll protect you from the hooded claw.  
I'll keep the vampires from your door'  
(The Power of Love - Frankie Goes to Hollywood ~1994)  
  
  
  



	10. A Very Odd Couple - 14

A Very Odd Couple unposted  
  
--------------------  
  
Dave was attacked on his way home from work. Recovering in the hospital, he started suffering from nightmares. Luka told Dave that he too had suffered from nightmares after an incident in Croatia, and tried to help Dave realize that he was not to blame for the assault. After a final check-up from Elizabeth, Dave was cleared to leave the hospital.  
  
----------------------  
  
Dave sat on the edge of the bed staring at his unlaced sneakers. He had managed, with some difficulty, to change into a clean pair of scrubs, but had been unable to summon up the energy to tie his laces. He knew that the nurses would have helped him, but he had wanted to do it himself.   
  
"Dave?" came a voice from the doorway.  
  
Dave looked up and smiled to see Kerry standing there. "Hey Chief," he said quietly. "How's it going?"  
  
"I just came up to say hi, before you went home," said Kerry, as she limped into the room.   
  
"Come in, sit down, there's plenty of room," said Dave, patting the mattress beside him.   
  
Kerry sat down and took a long look at Dave. Although still very pale and drawn, he wasn't looking quite as tense as he had been the last time she had seen him. She hoped that his visits to Nina were helping. "So, you're getting out of here today," said Kerry.  
  
"Yeah, guess so," said Dave, unenthusiastically.   
  
"What's the matter?" asked Kerry. "I thought you'd be delighted to get home."  
  
"I am...it's just...the detective on my case, you know the one who took my statement after...after the attack, he came to see me today. He said that they found the second guy. The one who'd used the baseball bat on me."  
  
"That's great news, Dave," said Kerry. "I suppose you'll have to go down to the station to make a positive ID, but I'm sure you're fit enough for that."  
  
Dave shook his head. "I won't have to ID him," he said tiredly. "They found him facedown in an alley after an overdose. He's dead."  
  
"Oh," said Kerry, slightly taken aback. "They're sure it was him?"  
  
Dave nodded. "I'd picked out his 'mug-shot', plus they had fingerprints from the bat. It was him all right."  
  
Kerry bit her lip, wondering what to say. "Well, at least you know he's not still out there," she said softly.  
  
"Yeah, I guess," said Dave. "The detective told me that my 'case' is now officially closed, at least as far as they're concerned. I just wish it wasn't like this." He looked at Kerry. "I wanted them to arrest him. I wanted to see him punished for what he did to me, but I didn't want him to die."  
  
"I know that Dave," said Kerry, patting his hand reassuringly. "We all wanted him caught and punished."   
  
"Then why do I feel like it's not over? I mean I know they're not out there anymore, but why do I feel sca...weird at the thought of leaving here?"  
  
"It's going to take time," said Kerry, slowly. "You've been through a traumatic experience, and you see the hospital as a place of safety. It's natural to feel," Kerry tried to think of a suitable word. She knew that Dave didn't want to admit his fear to her, and she wasn't going to pressure him. "It's natural to feel wary of a change in surroundings. I wish there was something I could say or do to help, but all I can tell you is that it will get better."  
  
"I dunno," said Dave, almost to himself. "I dunno if I can handle it."  
  
"You can," said Kerry, firmly, squeezing his hand. "Here, give me your arm, I want to write something on your cast."  
  
"But you already signed it," said Dave, a little puzzled, indicating the words, 'get well soon, Dr Dave' and Kerry's signature.  
  
Kerry took out a pen and wrote in a blank space, 'I believe in you'.  
"There," she said, replacing the lid of her pen. "I know that you're strong enough to get through this Dave. Maybe you don't believe it yourself, but I do. Remember that the next time you feel 'weird' or if things start getting you down. I have faith in you."  
  
Dave looked at Kerry. "Thank you," he said softly.   
  
"You will get through this," said Kerry, "And remember, you have a lot of friends who want to help you."   
  
Dave looked as if he was about to say something, when he was interrupted by Luka's arrival.  
  
"Looks like your chauffer is here, Dave," said Kerry with a smile. Inwardly she wished that Luka hadn't been so punctual. She had the feeling that Dave had been about to say something important. Hopefully he'd be able to talk to Luka, she thought to herself. Out loud she said, "I hope you're going to take it easy once you get home. No wild parties or staying up till all hours." She waved her finger threateningly at him as she stood up to leave.  
  
"No Chief," said Dave, grinning. "I'm just gonna sit on the couch and watch videos all day. I asked Luka to get me a few from the store."  
  
"I have them all ready for you at home," said Luka. "Just remind me again, does XXX on the label mean it is a good video or a bad one?"   
  
"Luka," said Dave, blushing.   
  
"Hmm," said Kerry, "Well, just remember not to tire yourself out too much." She ruffled Dave's hair affectionately. "You take care of yourself, you hear?"  
  
"I will make sure he rests," promised Luka, as he helped Dave into the chair.  
  
"I'll call round in a few days. See how you're feeling," said Kerry.  
  
Luka retrieved Dave's belongings and they set off for the elevator. Kerry watched them go. She knew that she had done all she could for Dave. The rest was up to him.  
  
---------------------  
  
Dave looked up as the elevator doors opened on the ER. "Wait a minute," he said, as Luka was about to push the chair. "What are we doing here?"  
  
"It is on the way to the car park," said Luka. "I thought it might be nice for you to see your friends before you leave."  
  
"I dunno," said Dave, hesitantly. "I don't think I want them to see me like this." He indicated the wheelchair.   
  
"Most of them have already seen you in your hospital bed. How is this any worse?"  
  
"It...it's just, I don't want them to see me here in a wheelchair," said Dave, trying to explain. "I don't want to be seen as a patient. Not here, not in the ER. Can't we go another route, or no; let me walk from here."  
  
Luka shook his head, "You really should stay in the chair, you need to conserve your energy."  
  
"Please Luka," said Dave, looking up at him. "I'll be resting once I get home."  
  
"Okay," said Luka, with a sigh. "But if Dr Corday sees you, do not blame me if she tries to readmit you."  
  
"She'll have to catch me first," said Dave, with a half-smile, as he pushed himself up out of the chair. Slowly he walked out into the ER. Luka followed him, pushing the chair in case Dave showed signs of tiring.   
  
Haleh was the first to notice Dave standing there. "Dr Dave," she said, giving him a warm smile. "We heard you were getting out of here. How're you feeling? They been feeding you all right? You look all skin and bone. Dr Kovac, I hope you're going to feed this boy up properly. He looks as if he could use a good meal."  
  
"He will be well fed once he gets home," promised Luka.  
  
"Hmm, I hope so. You take it easy now, you hear, Dr Dave," said Haleh. "We've missed you." Giving Dave a quick hug, she headed back to work.  
  
Dave was greeted warmly by the rest of the ER staff as well. Everyone wanted to say hello to him and wish him well. Luka could see the pallor growing in Dave's face. "Come on Dave," he said quickly. "It is time we were going."  
  
"Yeah," said Dave, tiredly. "See you guys soon," he said to Randi and Chuny.   
  
As soon as they were outside the ER, Dave sank gratefully into the wheelchair. "Thanks Luka," he said. "Wasn't sure how I was going to get away."  
  
"If I had realized how long this was going to take," said Luka, "I would have insisted that you remain in the wheelchair. I am sorry, I did not wish to tire you out."  
  
"No, it's my fault," said Dave. "I shouldn't have been so stubborn."  
  
"If you were not stubborn, you would not be Dave," said Luka simply. "Come, let us go home."  
  
-----------------  
  
To be continued  
  



	11. A Very Odd Couple - 15

A Very Odd Couple 15  
  
--------------------  
  
Previously on ER.   
Dave was attacked on his way home from work. Recovering in the hospital, he started suffering from nightmares. Luka told Dave that he too had suffered from nightmares after an incident in Croatia, and tried to help Dave realize that he was not to blame for the assault. Carter returned from Atlanta and tried to help Dave as well. He was shocked to find out that Dave knew all about his addiction, as it wasn't common knowledge in the ER. After a final check-up from Elizabeth, Dave was cleared to leave the hospital, but insisted on walking through the ER rather than let his colleagues see him in a wheelchair.  
  
  
--------------------  
  
Dave stared tiredly out the window of the car as Luka drove. He knew that he probably should have let Luka wheel him through the ER instead of insisting on walking, but he hadn't been able to bear the thought of his colleagues seeing him like that. Not in the ER.   
  
Occasionally Dave responded to Luka's attempts to engage him in conversation, but for the most part Luka might as well have been talking to himself. Sighing, Luka pulled to a stop in a line of cars waiting for a green light.   
  
"So, what would you like for dinner this evening?" he asked. "I thought I could cook you something special to celebrate your discharge from the hospital."  
  
There was no response from Dave. Surprised, Luka looked over to the passenger seat. Dave had sunk down into his seat. His arms were wrapped tightly around his body and Luka could see that he was trembling.  
  
"Dave?" said Luka, puzzled. "What is the matter?" Dave didn't respond. He continued to stare fixedly out of the window. Luka followed his line of vision and saw that Dave was staring at a small alleyway leading off the street.  
  
With a sickening chill, Luka realized that he had stopped the car outside the alleyway where Dave had been attacked. "Oh God, Dave," he said. The blaring of car horns interrupted him and he noticed that the traffic light had changed to green. Hurriedly he drove away. A few blocks later, he pulled into the side.   
  
Switching off the engine, he turned to Dave. "I am so sorry," he said softly. "I didn't realize...I drive this way almost every day...I never thought...I never thought it would upset you so."  
  
Dave turned to Luka, with tears in his eyes. "It's not your fault," he said, his voice cracking. "I knew...I knew we were going to be passing it. I...I just thought I could handle it. I mean..." He swallowed hard, "I thought I'd be okay with it..."  
  
"I should have taken another route home," said Luka. "You should not have had to face this...not so soon."  
  
"How can I ever get past this if I can't even look at the place where...where it happened?" he said sadly.   
  
"You will get past this. You just have to give it time. There is no need to rush things."  
  
"I just hate the way it makes me feel. I don't want to be like this forever."  
  
"You will not be," said Luka reassuringly. "It may take time, but you will get better."  
  
"Didn't take long for Carter," said Dave, sighing. "I mean, he was in and out of Curtain 3, his first week back...and he was stabbed."  
  
"You are not Carter," said Luka firmly. "Your recovery will not take the same path as his." Luka hoped that this would be true. He couldn't bear the thought of Dave becoming an addict. "Carter tried to do too much too quickly. He did not allow himself sufficient time to heal and paid the price. I will not let you suffer the same fate. That is a promise."  
  
"I'm not gonna turn to drugs," said Dave quietly. "I know they're not the answer."  
  
Luka looked at him in surprise. "You knew?"  
  
Dave shrugged, "I found out by accident. Carter talked to me about it...helped me understand a few things..."  
  
"Then you understand why I do not wish you to rush into anything. Please Dave. Continue with your Psych appointments and remember that you have friends and family who care deeply for you and want to help you. You are not alone."  
  
"I know that," said Dave softly. "Thank you."  
  
---------------------  
  
Dave spent a long time on the phone to Chris that night. Luka wasn't eavesdropping intentionally, but he did hear Dave speaking to her about the attack, telling her more about it than he had done before. When Dave was finished, he handed the phone to Luka. "She wants to talk to you," he said.   
  
Luka nodded and took the phone. "Chris, how are you?" he asked.  
  
"I'm doing fine," replied Chris. "Better now that I know that Dave's back home. I was thinking of coming to Chicago tomorrow to see him. I've got about thirty hours between shifts, and I was hoping I could crash at your place again. If that's okay."  
  
"Of course it is okay," replied Luka, with an involuntary smile. "It will be good to see you again."  
  
"That's great," replied Chris. "See you tomorrow then."   
  
---------------------  
  
The day after Dave returned home, Luka quietly opened the front door. He hadn't wanted to leave Dave alone less than twenty-four hours after he had been discharged, but Dave had expressed the desire for home-made lasagna and Luka hadn't had all the ingredients. Not wishing to disappoint him, Luka had decided to make a quick trip to the Mall. Of course there was no such thing as a quick trip, but Dave had assured him that he would be fine for a few hours.   
  
After the phone call from Dave's sister, he and Luka had talked for a long time about a lot of things that had been troubling both of them. Dave had seemed a lot more relaxed than he had been for weeks and Luka was relieved to hear the next morning that Dave's sleep hadn't been disturbed by nightmares. Hopefully it was the beginning of a full recovery.  
  
He pushed open the door to the living room where he had left Dave sprawled on the couch. Hopefully Dave would have managed to get some sleep by now. To his surprise, Dave wasn't there. Puzzled, he checked the rest of the ground floor, but without success.   
"Dave?" he called, starting to get worried. "Dave, where are you?"  
He heard a muffled sound coming from upstairs and took the stairs two at a time, in his haste to find out where it was coming from.  
  
"I'm in here," called Dave from the bathroom.  
  
Luka opened the door to see Dave slumped against the side of the bathtub.  
"Oh my God," said Luka as he rushed to Dave's side, and knelt down beside him. "Are you all right? What happened? What are you doing?" Luka was nearly frantic with worry. He had given Dave strict instructions, not to climb the stairs unattended, because although Dave's injuries were healing, he was still suffering occasional bouts of dizziness.  
  
"I'm fine," replied Dave. "Just a bit worn out." That was an understatement. It had taken Dave almost half-an-hour just to get from the living room to the bathroom. There had been a moment on the stairs, when he had lost his balance and had spent a few anxious minutes, clinging to the railing, willing himself not to pass out.  
  
And now with his heart pounding, and his body aching, he was almost regretting his earlier impulse.  
  
"What are you doing upstairs?" asked Luka, checking Dave's pulse as he did so.  
  
Dave looked embarrassed. "Well, I got fed up with my hair being so filthy and greasy, so I thought I'd wash it. Only, by the time I got here I was too exhausted to do anything. I was just trying to catch my breath for a minute."  
  
"You wanted to wash your hair?" said Luka in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah, man. When I was in the hospital, they used this crappy dry shampoo on me. It hasn't been washed properly for weeks."  
  
Luka shook his head in incredulity. "Do you have any idea how much of a scare you gave me?"  
  
"Sorry, Luka," said Dave with a repentant expression on his face. "But I thought I'd be finished and downstairs again before you got back."  
  
"And just how did you think you were going to manage without getting your cast wet?"  
  
Dave looked at the cast on his left arm. It was hard to see the plaster under the cover of all the signatures on it. "Oh," he said. "I hadn't thought of that."  
  
Luka rolled his eyes. "Okay then. Now that you're here, I suppose we had better do something about it."  
  
"We?"  
  
"Do you think I would let you do this alone? Come, kneel over the side of the bath, and use your good arm to keep your balance. I will get a plastic bag to keep your cast dry."  
  
After wrapping Dave's arm securely in plastic, Luka checked his watch before removing it and rolling up his sleeves.  
"Chris should be here soon. We will see if we can get you finished before she arrives."  
  
So Luka set to work. His task was not made easier by Dave's persistent wriggling.  
"Careful," said Dave. "You're getting suds in my eyes."  
  
"Keep them closed," ordered Luka. "And stop squirming so much."  
  
Dave yelped as Luka sent a stream of water down his neck.  
"Sorry," said Luka, unrepentantly, "But I told you not to move."  
  
Finally Dave was lathered and rinsed. Luka wrapped a towel around his head and helped him to a seated position. Dave tried to towel dry his hair one-handed as Luka replaced the bottles on the shelf.  
  
"Uh-oh," said Luka.  
  
"Uh-oh, what?" asked Dave.  
  
"Do you know if Chris left some stuff here the last time she stayed over?"  
  
"Dunno, I guess so. She wouldn't want to be carrying stuff back and forth. Why d'you ask?"  
  
"I was just wondering what this product 'Nair' does."  
  
"What?" yelped Dave. He dropped the towel and tried to pull himself up to where he could look in the mirror. Everything looked okay. He turned around to see Luka in fits of laughter and holding a bottle of shampoo.   
  
"You..." said Dave. His eyes fell on the shower attachment, which was dripping idly in the tub where Luka had left it. Quickly he reached for it.  
  
"You would not dare," said Luka.  
  
"Oh wouldn't I?" Dave quickly flicked the 'on' button and started directing the resulting stream of water at Luka. Luka tried to wrestle it away from Dave. He wasn't trying too hard, because he didn't want to hurt him. Within a few minutes they were both soaked.   
  
Neither of them heard the door open, and so both were startled when they heard Chris say, "Oh, if I only had a camera with me."  
  
They stopped struggling in surprise.  
"I let myself in," said Chris. "And I was wondering where you'd both got to. Don't let me interrupt you."  
  
Luka and Dave looked at each other for a moment.  
"Shall I?" said Luka nodding in Chris's direction.  
  
"Go for it dude," said Dave with an evil grin.  
In a quick movement, Luka let go of Dave, and grabbed Chris. Taking her by surprise he had her almost in the bathtub before she recovered and started struggling.  
  
"Oh no," said Chris as she tried to pull her feet under her.  
  
"Oh yes," said Dave as he directed jets of water at her.  
  
A few minutes later, all three of them were soaked, and the bathroom looked as if a tidal wave had hit it.  
Their fun was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell.   
  
"Are you expecting anyone?" asked Luka.  
  
Dave shook his head. "Not me. Are you?"  
  
"Well don't just stand there," said Chris. "Go get it."  
  
Luka grabbed a towel and tried vainly to make himself look presentable as he hurried down the stairs. Chris got out of the bathtub, and helped Dave out to the hall, to where they could hear what was going on.  
  
--------------------  
  
Luka opened the door to find Kerry standing there.   
Kerry raised her eyebrows at the sight of Luka standing there dripping.   
"Is everything all right?" she asked.  
  
"Everything is fine," said Luka. "We just had a bit of a problem with the plumbing."  
  
Upstairs, Chris and Dave heard this and tried not to burst out laughing.  
"Plumbing, good one," said Chris. "C'mon we'd better get you looking presentable before you see your boss."  
  
"Yeah, don't want her thinking I'm a total slob," laughed Dave, leaning on Chris as they walked back to his room.   
  
"I've missed that," said Chris. Dave looked at her curiously. "I've missed your laugh, your smile."  
  
Dave put his good arm around his little sister. "It's been a rough time sis, I know. I'm just glad that I've had you and Luka to help me get through it. I mean I know I've still a long ways to go, but I'm getting there."  
  
"I know that," said Chris, "And you know I'll always be there for you."  
  
-------------------------  
  



	12. A Very Odd Couple - 16

A Very Odd Couple - part 16  
  
--------------------  
  
Previously on ER.   
Dave was attacked on his way home from work. As well as the physical injuries he suffered as a result, he also started having nightmares. Luka (who Dave was renting a room from) and Chris, Dave's sister, did their best to help him. Dave finally seemed to be on the mend after he was discharged from the hospital. The day afterwards, Kerry paid a visit to the house, soon after Dave, Luka and Chris had been involved in a water fight.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Luka opened the door to find Kerry standing there.   
Kerry raised her eyebrows at the sight of Luka standing there dripping.   
"Is everything all right?" she asked.  
  
"Everything is fine," said Luka. "We just had a bit of a problem with the plumbing."  
  
Kerry raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment farther. "I just called round to see how Dave was doing," she explained. "He seemed a little...off, when I spoke to him at the hospital."  
  
Luka sighed, "Come in," he said, standing aside.  
  
Kerry followed him into the living room. When they were both seated - Luka on the towel he had with him, so as not to soak the chair cushions - Kerry repeated her question. "How is Dave?"  
  
"He is better than he was a few days ago," answered Luka, honestly. "I think that being in hospital for so long was not helping him...emotionally that is. While he was in the hospital, he could not feel as if he was making progress with his recovery. Now that he is home, things have improved."  
  
"I'm glad to hear that," said Kerry. "I've been worried about him."  
  
"As have I," said Luka. "But I believe that he is on the mend...emotionally as well as physically."  
  
They were interrupted by the arrival of Dave and Chris.  
  
Although Dave seemed to be leaning heavily on his sister, Kerry could see a twinkle in his eye that she hadn't seen for several weeks. "Dave," she said, warmly. "I hope you haven't been overdoing things."  
  
"Not me Chief," replied Dave, with a smile. "I've been taking things easy, honest. Say, have you met my sister Chris?" he asked.  
  
"We've met before," said Kerry, smiling at Chris.  
  
"Yeah," said Chris, as she helped Dave collapse on the couch. "We've met."  
  
--------------------  
  
It was the day after Dave's first nightmare, and Chris was sitting by his bedside in the ICU. Dave had woken briefly soon after Chris had arrived at the hospital, but even a small effort at conversation had tired him out and Chris had instructed him to rest.  
  
"I grabbed a few medical journals from your room," she had said, showing him the books, still sealed inside their plastic wrappers. "It'll give me a chance to catch up with my reading."  
  
"Sor...sorry Chris," said Dave, weakly. "Ti...tired..."  
  
"Shh, you just rest now," said Chris reassuringly. "I came here to make sure you got better...not to have a long conversation. I'll be here when you wake up."  
At the back of her mind, Chris was praying that Dave wouldn't have another nightmare. Luka and she had decided not to tell Dave how agitated he had been the day before. Knowing how close he had come to being put in restraints would not do him any good, they thought. Hopefully it had been a one-off occurrence.  
  
Dave nodded tiredly and closed his eyes. Chris watched him until she was sure he was asleep and then opened up the journal.   
  
Midway through an article about the use of the sternal saw in an ER situation, Chris looked up to see a red-haired woman, crutch her way into the ICU. Chris watched with interest as the woman spoke to the head nurse before making her way over to Dave's bed.  
  
"Hello there," said Kerry. "You must be Dave's sister."  
  
"Yes," said Chris warily. "And you are?"  
  
"I'm Dr Weaver, Dave's boss in the ER," said Kerry, holding out her hand.   
  
"The Chief?" said Chris with a warm smile. "I've heard all about you. Please, sit down," she said, indicating the second chair.  
  
"I just came to see how Dave was doing today," explained Kerry as she sat down.   
  
Chris sighed, "He's still quite weak," she said. "But I know that's only to be expected. I...I just hate to see him like this. Still, at least he's resting easier than he was yesterday." She idly rubbed her cheek where Dave had hit her during his nightmare.   
  
Kerry frowned, "What happened yesterday?" she asked.  
  
Chris shrugged. "He had a nightmare or something. I...I couldn't wake him properly. He didn't seem to know who I was, or where he was...Dr Corday had to give him Haldol to calm him down. She even wanted to put him in restraints," she said accusingly.   
  
Kerry looked with concern at Dave's motionless form. "He had a nightmare...when I was with him after the operation. When he woke up, he was lucid...but he couldn't remember anything about it...except that it had scared him."  
  
Chris bit her lip. "He remembered this one all right. Said it was about the attack...he saw their faces...the bastards who did this to him. So at least he'll be able to give the police a description." She sighed, "Not that there's much chance of them being caught...but it might help him to know that the police are looking."  
  
"They won't have to look too far for one of them," said Kerry quietly. Chris looked at her in puzzlement. Kerry explained, "A few hours after Dave was brought in...the paramedics brought in a John Doe following a bike accident. He had massive head injuries...there was nothing we could do for him except see if he had an organ donor card. Anyway, the paramedics found his wallet in their bus...but it wasn't his wallet, it was Dave's..."  
  
Chris's eyes widened in shock. Instinctively she glanced at Dave, as much to reassure herself that he was still there and not lying on a morticians slab. "Then it was..." her voice trailed off.  
  
Kerry nodded. "That's what it looks like. The police believe that after he attacked Dave, he took his bike and wallet. He was hit a few blocks east of where Dave was found. And now he's downstairs in the morgue."  
  
"Good," said Chris vehemently. "I hope he rots in hell for what he did." She looked at Kerry warily. "I hope you're not expecting me to feel sympathy for him," she said.   
  
Kerry shook her head. "On the contrary, I won't be shedding any tears for him either. When I think of what I went through...believing it was your brother that I'd failed to save..." She sighed. "It's not an experience I'd care to repeat," she said dryly.   
  
Chris nodded in unspoken agreement.  
  
* * * *   
  
Dave blinked his eyes open and stared at the ceiling. Hearing the sounds of laughter, he turned his head painfully towards the source.  
  
"And so Mom told him that as punishment for burying my 'Barbie' in the back yard, he'd have to give me his 'G.I. Joe' doll," said Chris. "So I took it, put it in a dress and brought it to school to show all his friends."  
  
"Oh dear," said Kerry, smiling. "I'd say he wasn't too impressed."  
  
"No he wasn't," said Dave, weakly. "Hey Chief...don't believe a word of it..."  
  
"Shush you," said Chris, affectionately. Turning to Kerry, she said, "Next time I'm back in Chicago, I'll bring you those baby photos...I'm sure Dave's colleagues would love to see him."  
  
"Oh God, no...not the baby photos," groaned Dave.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be nice...I'll only show the ones where you're dressed." To Kerry, she said, "Wearing a diaper counts as dressed for a baby, right?"  
  
-------------------  
  
"Yeah," said Chris, as she helped Dave collapse on the couch. "We've met."  
  
"Kerry, would you like to stay for dinner?" asked Luka, "We're having lasagne."  
  
"Oh, I don't know," said Kerry, "I wouldn't like to intrude."  
  
"You wouldn't be intruding," said Dave, from the couch. "C'mon Chief...it'll be good."  
  
"Okay then," said Kerry. "I'll stay."  
  
"Good," said Luka. "Chris, would you like to help me get it started?"  
  
Chris looked a bit surprised, but followed Luka out to the kitchen. "Thought you preferred to cook without people getting in your way?" she said.  
  
"I'll gladly make an exception for you," said Luka, "But I'd like to give Kerry the chance to talk to Dave alone."  
  
"Ah, right," said Chris. "So...where do I start?"  
  
----------------------   
  
"So how are you feeling now, Dave?" asked Kerry.   
  
Dave shrugged, "Still get tired pretty quickly...but I'm getting better."  
  
"And the nightmares? Are they still bothering you?"  
  
"Not as much as before...but yeah...I'm going back to see the shrink, day after tomorrow. Hopefully that'll help."  
  
"Time and talking about it...that's what's going to make the difference." Kerry paused before saying. "I hope you know that if you ever need someone to talk to...I'm only a phone call away."  
  
Dave smiled. "Thanks Chief...it...it's good to know that I've got friends and family looking out for me...Thank you."  
  
-------------------------  
  
To be continued  
  



	13. A Very Odd Couple - 17

A Very Odd Couple - Part 17  
  
--------------------  
  
Previously on ER.   
Dave was attacked on his way home from work. As well as the physical injuries he suffered as a result, he also started having nightmares. Luka (who Dave was renting a room from) and Chris, Dave's sister, did their best to help him. Dave was finally released from hospital into Luka's care. However, on the way home he was unsettled by the sight of the alley where he had been attacked. The day afterwards, Kerry paid a visit to the house, soon after Dave, Luka and Chris had been involved in a water fight. On the pretence of needing to prepare dinner, Luka and Chris left Dave and Kerry alone to talk.   
  
Note: In this fic (which was started June 2000 and therefore ignores most of season 7) the only people officially aware of Carter's addiction are the people involved in the intervention, Abby, Luka and the other ER attendings.  
  
-------------------------  
  
"Time and talking about it...that's what's going to make the difference." Kerry paused before saying. "I hope you know that if you ever need someone to talk to...I'm only a phone call away."  
  
Dave smiled. "Thanks Chief...it...it's good to know that I've got friends and family looking out for me...Thank you."  
  
Kerry looked searchingly at Dave, "Is there something else bothering you?" she asked, frowning slightly.   
  
Dave shifted uneasily on the couch. "It...it's nothing really..."   
  
"But?" prompted Kerry. "Are you still having nightmares?"  
  
"No..." said Dave, shaking his head. "It's not that...it's just..." he sighed heavily, before continuing. "I...I just sort of figured that once I got out of hospital...once I got home...you know, that everything would be all right...that things would get back to normal..." Dave bit his lip and looked away.   
  
"But they haven't, have they?" asked Kerry gently.  
  
Dave shook his head. "The other day...when Luka brought me home...we stopped...we stopped in front of the alley...where it...where it happened. He didn't realize...he didn't mean to...but for a minute...it was like I was back there again...lying on the ground...feeling the kicks...hearing...hearing them laughing at me."  
  
"Oh Dave," said Kerry softly, seeing the pain in his eyes. "It...it's not surprising that you reacted that way. After what you've been through...the sight of the scene...it's understandable that you'd react badly."  
  
"How do I make it stop?" asked Dave. "How do I get things back to the way they were before? Those bastards...they didn't just take my wallet and bike...they took more than that..." Dave's voice faltered as he continued.  
  
"I...I used to cycle miles to work each day...I'd walk down a dark alley in a rough area without a second thought...now I can't climb the stairs without having to rest half way...I...I jump at sudden noises...last night...I didn't have a nightmare...but I woke up in the dark...and I had to leave the light on...in case I woke up again...and I hate it...I hate feeling this way...it's pathetic...I'm pathetic..."  
  
"You're not pathetic," said Kerry firmly. Moving over to the couch, she put her arm around Dave and squeezed his good hand. "You are recovering from a serious traumatic event. I know this is a cliché, but time does heal all wounds. Your injuries will heal...they *are* healing. It's going to take time and you're going to have to work hard to regain the level of fitness you were at before this happened...but I know that you can do it."  
  
Kerry paused before continuing. "As for the rest...I wish that I could say that it was going to be as straightforward." Kerry thought for a moment. "Have you spoken to Nina about this? Maybe she can prescribe you something..."  
  
"No," said Dave, so vehemently that Kerry looked at him in surprise. "No more drugs...I...I'm already on enough to set up my own pharmacy...I...I don't want any more...I need to deal with this without pills...I don't want to end up like Car..." He shut his mouth firmly as he pulled away from her.  
  
"How did you...no...never mind," said Kerry. She wasn't really surprised that Dave had somehow found out about Carter's addiction. "Dave, your situation and John's are totally different. But I won't pressure you into taking anything that you don't want to."  
  
Dave sighed, "I'll be okay...I...this is just a bad day...tomorrow...maybe tomorrow will be better..."  
  
Kerry sighed. "Psychological traumas are often a lot harder to deal with than physical ones." She put her arm around Dave again and pulled him close to her. "All I can promise you is that you won't have to face it alone...you have a lot of people who care about you and want to help you recover. Luka, Chris, me...all your friends, family, colleagues...we all want to see you get better...both physically and emotionally...it may be a long and difficult road...but we'll get you through it."  
  
"I...I know," said Dave, softly as Kerry gently stroked his hair. "I know...but what I don't know is where I go from here?"  
  
------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, Chris and Luka were in the kitchen preparing the dinner.   
  
"You should chop the onion a little finer," said Luka as he looked over Chris's shoulder.   
  
Chris rolled her eyes. She was sorely tempted to shove the onion somewhere where it wouldn't be of any use for the dinner...but she nobly resisted the temptation. After all, this was Luka's kitchen...and it was his choice how to prepare the dinner...so if he wanted the onions cut to exact proportions...well she was just going to have to do it.  
  
Sighing, she wiped a tear from her eyes and resumed chopping.   
  
"So, what do you think they're talking about in there?" asked Chris.  
  
"Dave and Kerry? I do not know...but whatever it is, I am sure that Dave will benefit from their conversation."  
  
"Dave's spoken a lot about her...she's been a big influence on him since he came to Chicago," said Chris, as she concentrated on slicing the onions.  
  
"I have always thought that Kerry had a...what is the phrase, 'soft spot' for your brother," observed Luka.  
  
"Yeah?" said Chris, looking up in surprise. Her moment's lack of concentration brought the knife sliding across her finger instead of the onion.  
  
The resulting yelp of pain brought Luka quickly to her side. He quickly hurried her over to the sink and washed the blood off her fingers before examining them carefully.  
  
"It does not look too bad," he said after checking the injury. "I do not think you'll need sutures."  
  
"You sure?" asked Chris, who was carefully not looking at her hand. "Cause it hurts like hell."   
  
"See for yourself," said Luka, as he kept up a steady pressure on the wound.  
  
Chris looked at her hand, just as a trickle of blood escaped from the cut. Closing her eyes, her knees buckled and Luka had to catch her.   
  
Lowering her gently to a stool, he pushed her hair back from her face and said, "Chris? Are you all right?" The concern in his voice was evident.  
  
"Shit shit shit," swore Chris. "I'm fine...it was just the sight of blood...I'm an idiot, I know. I work on patients all day every day...the gorier the better...but one drop of my own blood...and I'm out like a light."  
  
Luka tried unsuccessfully to avoid smiling. "Well you just sit there and don't look at it." Grabbing an unused dishcloth, he wrapped it round Chris's fingers. "Keep applying pressure. I will get the first aid kit."  
  
Returning a few minutes later, he deftly cleaned and dressed the wound. Chris kept her eyes shut throughout the procedure. Finally Luka finished and disposed carefully of the bloodstained cloths and pads that he had used.   
  
Sitting back down in front of Chris, he took a last look at the dressing and nodded approvingly. "Okay, you can open your eyes now," he said with a smile.  
  
Chris smiled ruefully as she looked at the neat dressing. "Thanks Luka," she said. "Man...I feel like such an idiot...I mean it was only a minor lac...hardly any blood..."  
  
"There does not have to be a lot of blood to affect some people," said Luka reassuringly. "Especially when it is their own blood. How does it feel now?"  
  
Chris made a face. "It's a little sore," she said.  
  
"Hmm, perhaps I should kiss it better," said Luka, jokingly as he took her hand.  
  
"Maybe you should," said Chris, as she looked him straight in the eye.  
  
Luka wasn't really sure why he did it, but he found himself raising Chris's fingers to his mouth and brushing them gently with his lips. Looking at her face, he was relieved to see a smile on her face. "Is that better?" he asked softly.  
  
"Much better," replied Chris equally softly.   
  
"And is there any other part of you that is sore?"  
  
Chris smiled at Luka before touching her lips. "Well...these do seem to be a little tender..."  
  
Luka leaned forward slowly and gently brushed his lips against hers. Chris sighed contentedly as he slid his arms around her waist. When their lips parted, Chris said, "Um Luka...I think I should tell you...I didn't really feel faint when I saw my blood...I...I just wanted you to catch me." She frowned as she saw the amused expression on Luka's face.  
  
"I know," said Luka.   
  
"But how?"  
  
"I felt your pulse when I caught you..."  
  
Chris could feel the blush spreading over her face. "Oh crap," she muttered under her breath as Luka chuckled. He gently pushed the hair back from her face and then leaned in to kiss her again. This time the kiss lasted a lot longer. It would have lasted even longer, but Luka suddenly got the smell of burning and jumped up to rescue the frying pan, and for the next few minutes, they were kept busy preparing the meal.  
  
With the last of the pans in the oven and the dishwasher loaded, Luka poured wine for the two of them. "So..." he said, as he raised the glass.  
  
"So?" said Chris.  
  
"So where do we go from here?"  
  
----------------------  
  
To be continued.  
  



	14. A Very Odd Couple - 18

A Very Odd Couple - 18  
  
--------------------  
  
Previously on ER.   
Dave was attacked on his way home from work. As well as the physical injuries he suffered as a result, he also started having nightmares. Luka (who Dave was renting a room from) and Chris, Dave's sister, did their best to help him. Dave was finally released from hospital into Luka's care. However, on the way home he was unsettled by the sight of the alley where he had been attacked. The day afterwards, Kerry paid a visit to the house, soon after Dave, Luka and Chris had been involved in a water fight. On the pretence of needing to prepare dinner, Luka and Chris left Dave and Kerry alone to talk.   
  
Kerry found out that Dave was still very frail emotionally, and did her best to help him. Chris helped Luka prepare dinner...and after a minor accident in the kitchen, they kissed.  
  
Note: In this fic (which was started June 2000) the only people officially aware of Carter's addiction are the people involved in the intervention, Abby, Luka and the other ER attendings.  
Also, I have received comments on the fact that Dave doesn't behave 'in character' in this fic. Well, the reason why is simple...unlike TPTB, *I* have given Dave some character development, so naturally he's not the same as he is on the show.  
  
-------------------------  
  
"I...I know," said Dave, softly as Kerry gently stroked his hair. "I know...but what I don't know is where I go from here?"  
  
------------------------  
  
With the last of the pans in the oven and the dishwasher loaded, Luka poured wine for the two of them. "So..." he said.  
  
"So?" said Chris.  
  
"So where do we go from here?"  
  
----------------------  
  
Dave sighed contentedly as he lay on the couch with Kerry's arm around him. It was amazing how much comfort was to be gained from the simple contact. "Thanks Chief," he said finally.   
  
"Any time," said Kerry quietly. "You know that you don't have to go through this alone."  
  
"I know...and I know that Luka and Chris are there for me as well...but I sort of feel I'm letting them down by feeling this way still, especially after they've been so supportive...it's stupid, I know...but I can't help it..."   
  
"I'm glad you feel able to open up to someone...and you're not being stupid. I know you're the type of person who finds it easier to deal with physical trauma rather than emotional...but there's nothing wrong with admitting you need help in dealing with it. Nobody is going to feel let down or disappointed in you. I know that I'd be more worried if you were bottling it up inside of you." Kerry paused before continuing. "Dave, I'd like you to promise me something...promise me that you'll be honest about how you're feeling...emotionally that is. I don't want you telling me you're feeling fine when you're not. Will you do that for me?"  
  
"I...I'll try Chief," said Dave hesitantly.  
  
"That's all I ask," said Kerry smiling reassuringly at him. "Oh and Dave, you can always call me Kerry when we're not on duty."  
  
"I was going to talk to you about that," said Dave, as he sat up straighter. "When do you think I can get back to work?"  
  
Kerry frowned as she looked at him. "Dave, you've only just been released from the hospital. I don't think you should be worrying about getting back to work just yet."  
  
"Oh I know it'll be a while before I'm fit to do traumas and stuff...Dr. Corday said I wouldn't be able to do any until my arm's all healed up. But I can still do charts and minor stuff, right?"  
  
"Right," said Kerry, reluctantly. She could understand Dave's insistence on getting back to work as soon as possible, and in some ways it would probably be good for him to get back into a normal routine. But she was not going to make the same mistake with Dave as she had with Carter. "You still need to take enough time to recover your strength. How about if we wait until the end of the month? That'll give you three weeks at home."  
  
"How about the week after next?"   
  
Kerry frowned, "How about you come in for your checkup in two weeks time? If...and I'm stressing *if* Dr. Corday clears you, then I'll let you start working a few half shifts...but if she says you're not fit to work then you take another two weeks off...okay?"  
  
Dave opened his mouth to argue, but seeing the look on Kerry's face, he knew it wouldn't be any good. "Okay," he agreed finally. "Two weeks it is."  
  
"The time will pass quicker than you think," said Kerry  
  
-----------------------  
  
Chris put her wine glass down and stared into its depths. "I don't know," she said softly. "It's hard to realize that I only met you a few short weeks ago...and yet..."  
  
"And yet it feels as if we have been through a lot together," said Luka sitting down beside her.  
  
"A few weeks ago I hadn't even heard your voice," said Chris, staring into space.   
  
-------------------------  
  
A few weeks earlier, Chris had come home from work and had collapsed onto her couch. A multi-vehicle trauma had come in midway through her second shift. The emergency department had been stretched to its limits and everyone was exhausted by the time things had finally calmed down. Now Chris lay limply across the cushions wondering was it worthwhile summoning up the energy to move to her bed. "I'll just rest for a few minutes," she thought as she turned over, trying to find a comfortable position. Her eyes fell on the answering machine and she groaned as she saw the light that told her there were unheard messages waiting. She closed her eyes quickly. "I didn't see that...I didn't see that," she told herself. But it was no use. Even through her closed eyelids she could see the light flashing.  
  
"Dammit," swore Chris as she pushed herself up off the cushions and rubbed her eyes. "This had better be something important," she grumbled as she reached out and hit the 'playback' button.   
  
She yawned as an unfamiliar voice came over the speaker. "Hmm, nice accent," thought Chris, hardly listening to the words. "Kovac...where have I heard that name..." Chris suddenly sat upright as she realized what he was saying. Quickly she hit the rewind button and listened to the message again.  
  
"Dr. Malucci. This is Dr. Luka Kovac from County General in Chicago. Could you please phone me as soon as possible?"   
  
Chris's hands were shaking so much that she had to replay the message a few times before she could take down the number that Dr. Kovac had left for her. Kovac...that was the guy Dave had moved in with a few months ago. Oh God, something had to be wrong. Taking a few deep breaths to compose herself, Chris hesitantly punched in the number.   
  
It seemed to take an eternity for the connection to be made.   
  
"County General ER," said a bored female voice on the end of the line.  
  
"I...I'd like to speak to a Dr. Kovac," said Chris. "Dr. Luka Kovac."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"My name's Malucci...Chris Malucci."  
  
There was a sharp intake of breath on the other end and a few seconds silence before Chris heard the voice that had left the message for her "Doctor Malucci? My name is Luka Kovac. I'm a friend of your brother."  
  
"I've heard Dave mention you. Your message said to call you immediately. What's wrong?" At the back of her mind, Chris was still hoping that maybe there was a simple explanation for Dr. Kovac's call. But his next words dashed her hopes.  
  
"I'm afraid that Dave was attacked and admitted to the ER a couple of hours ago."  
  
"Oh God, how bad is it?" asked Chris, squeezing the handset of the phone tightly.  
  
"It's serious, he's currently undergoing surgery for a collapsed lung."   
  
Collapsed lung, oh God, that was bad. Chris bit her lip. She knew that she was in no condition to drive to Chicago...trains...when was the next train...dammit... Fumbling in the drawer of her telephone table, she groaned as she pulled out the timetable and realized that there wasn't another train for hours. Busses...she fumbled in the back of the drawer for the bus timetable, nearly knocking the phone off the table as she did so.  
  
"I'll be on the next bus to Chicago. I should be there in about..." Chris quickly checked the bus schedule and tried to figure out how long it would take her to throw a few things in a bag and get to the bus station. "Three hours," she continued.  
  
"I will be here. Ask for me at reception."  
  
"Dr Kovac, if Dave, *when* Dave comes round, let him know I'm on my way."  
  
"Of course I will. Do you want me to inform your parents?"  
  
"Oh God, Mum and Dad. No, I'll phone them before I leave."  
  
"I will see you in a few hours then."  
  
"Please look after him until I get there."  
  
"Of course I will."  
  
-----------------------  
  
The touch of Luka's hands on hers brought Chris back to the present. She looked at them in silence for a few moments before squeezing them gently. "I don't know where we go from here..." she said softly. "But I know where I'd like us to go..." Slowly she lifted Luka's hands to her lips and kissed them gently.   
  
Luka freed one hand and pulled Chris closer to him before kissing her on the lips. "We will take it slowly," he said softly.   
  
"Not too slowly," grinned Chris. "I have to be back at work tomorrow evening."  
  
"Tonight then...after Dave goes to bed...we will have time to talk."  
  
Chris raised an eyebrow as she traced a line down the side of Luka's face. "Talk?"   
  
"Talk," said Luka firmly, as he kissed her again.  
  
------------------------  
  
The dinner had passed pleasantly enough, thought Kerry as she drove home. She had reluctantly declined an invitation to stay longer, knowing that she had an early shift the next morning. It was probably a good thing though. Dave had been looking distinctly worn out by the time they had finished eating, and Kerry knew that if she had stayed, then he would have resisted all efforts to persuade him to rest. And as for Luka and Chris...well, Kerry was pretty sure that *they* wouldn't miss her company. Kerry wasn't sure if she was imagining it or not but something had definitely happened while the pair had been preparing the dinner. And she wasn't just talking about the cut on Chris's hand. There was a definite 'connection' between the two of them that hadn't been there beforehand. As Kerry pulled up in front of her house, she wondered if Dave had noticed it as well.  
  
------------------------  
  
Luka carefully noted down Dave's pulse rate and BP in his notebook.   
  
"Is all this really necessary?" mumbled Dave around the thermometer, which was protruding from his mouth.  
  
"Shh, don't speak with your mouth full," cautioned Luka mildly.  
  
Dave rolled his eyes, but said nothing. Luka finally removed the thermometer and noted the reading. "Yes, it is necessary," he said. "I do not want you suffering a relapse now that you are out of the hospital. One of the reasons Dr. Corday was willing to discharge you was because she knew that I would be able to look after you."  
  
Luka looked closely at Dave. "You are tired," he said. It was more of a statement than a question.   
  
"I'm okay," replied Dave, shifting in the bed. He broke into a sudden yawn. "Okay, maybe I am a little tired," he conceded. Sliding down in the bed, he let Luka tuck the bedclothes around him.   
  
Luka opened his mouth as if to say something, but closed it again.  
  
"What?" asked Dave.  
  
"Nothing," replied Luka, wondering what Dave's reaction would be if he had said, "By the way, I kissed your sister earlier, and when I go back downstairs I'll probably be kissing her again and again and if you have a problem with it, then tough."  
  
Dave frowned slightly, "Okay...night Luka."  
  
"Good night Dave. Sleep well." Luka reached out to turn off the light on Dave's bedside table.  
  
"Don't..." said Dave, quickly.  
  
Luka looked at him in surprise. "You wish to sleep with the light on?"  
  
Dave nodded slowly. "Last night...I woke up...and I almost freaked out 'cause it was dark..."  
  
"You should have said something earlier...I could have bought a proper 'night-light' for you."  
  
"I thought I'd be okay...I mean, I've never had to sleep with a light on before...in the hospital...it was sort of comforting 'cause there was always some light in the room...I was gonna try and tough it out tonight...but then I figured...why should I...I mean, I've got to face facts...those guys...what they did to me...it screwed me up both physically and psychologically."  
  
"But it is only temporarily...you *will* recover," said Luka reassuringly.  
  
"I know...I know...least that's what I keep telling myself...but the last few weeks...I've been trying to pretend to everyone that I'm doing fine...not letting them see how messed up I've been...'cause I didn't want them to be looking at me differently...and I was talking to Kerry and I suddenly realized...why the hell should I be hiding it? I mean, I got mugged...I got the crap beat out of me...and yes, I'm having a problem dealing with it...but I *am* dealing with it. And if other people treat me differently because of what I've been through...well screw them...I'm still me...little more battered...bruised...but I'm still me...and maybe I'll have to sleep with the light on for the rest of my life...well so be it...I can deal with it...I...I'll survive..."   
  
Dave closed his eyes, and Luka could see that making that speech had drained what little energy he had left.  
  
"Yes you will survive," said Luka softly as he stood up. Looking down at Dave's peaceful form, he whispered. "Good night my friend...sleep well."  
  
"Night," mumbled Dave sleepily, as Luka made his way out of the room.  
  
------------------  
  
To be continued  



	15. A Very Odd Couple - 19

A Very Odd Couple 19  
  
--------------------  
  
Previously on ER.   
The day after Dave was released from the hospital, Kerry paid a visit to the house, soon after Dave, Luka and Chris had been involved in a water fight. On the pretence of needing to prepare dinner, Luka and Chris left Dave and Kerry alone to talk.   
  
Kerry found out that Dave was still very frail emotionally, and did her best to help him. Chris helped Luka prepare dinner...and after a minor accident in the kitchen, they kissed.  
  
Dave later told Luka that he was starting to accept what had happened to him and that he was dealing the after effects - both physical and psychological.  
  
Note: This fic was started in June 2000, so season 7 'never happened', okay?.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Chris sat on the edge of her chair, elbows on her knees, chin resting on her hands. She stared gloomily into the empty fireplace. What had she been thinking earlier, she wondered...she should never have kissed Luka...or rather; she should never have manipulated him into kissing her.   
  
This was Luka...her brother's close friend...and getting involved with your sibling's friends was a really really bad idea. Chris knew this from bitter experience. She still remembered the fiasco years ago when Dave had taken an interest in Emma, one of her closest friends in High School. For a few weeks they had been inseparable, and Chris had been pushed to one side. It hadn't lasted of course...Dave had moved on to the next pretty face to catch his eye and Chris had been left in the unenviable position of trying to comfort Emma as she ranted on about how all boys were bastards. Their friendship had never been the same afterwards, and the last thing Chris wanted was for the same thing to happen with Luka and Dave.  
  
No, she decided. When Luka comes back down, I'll tell him it was a mistake...we'll stay friends...and so will he and Dave...it's the best thing all round. Even to her own mind it didn't sound very convincing...but Chris knew it was the right thing to do. No matter that Luka was one of the nicest men she'd met in a long time...no matter that he had been so caring and considerate to her over the past few weeks...no matter that her heart raced a little faster whenever he walked into the room...  
  
"Chris?" said Luka, who had entered the room unobtrusively.  
  
Chris jumped in surprise and knocked her coffee cup off the arm of her chair.   
  
"Shit," she swore, dropping to her knees and trying to pick up the pieces. "I'm sorry Luka..."  
  
"Shh, it is all right," said Luka, crouching down beside her and helping her pick up the pieces. "It is just a mug...I can easily replace it. And see? It was empty, so there will be no stain to remove."  
  
"It's not that," said Chris gloomily. She sat back and wrapped her arms around her knees.   
  
"Then what is troubling you?" asked Luka, slightly puzzled. He dropped the pieces of the shattered mug in the bin and returned to sit on the floor beside Chris.  
  
Chris blew away a strand of hair that had fallen in front of her face and sighed heavily.  
"You...me...the whole idea of us," she waved her hand in the air. "Maybe this isn't such a good idea..."  
  
"You seemed to be of the opposite opinion a few hours ago," observed Luka.  
  
"A few hours ago, I hadn't had a chance to think about it...you're Dave's friend...and that's what he needs most of all now...you've been there for him...and he's going to need you...and I don't want to ruin your friendship...I don't want to hurt him..."  
  
Luka put his arm around Chris. She didn't resist as he pulled her in against him.  
"Do you seriously believe that I would ever do anything to hurt Dave? He has become very dear to me in his own way, over the past few months. I care a great deal about him...but I have also found myself growing to care for you a great deal over the past few weeks."  
  
He slowly stroked her hair as he continued. "If you truly believe that Dave would be adversely affected by our becoming involved, then I will not push you into it...we have become friends, I think...and we can remain as such, if that is what you want."  
  
"I'm not worried that Dave will be affected by us being involved," blurted out Chris. "I'm worried about what would happen if we broke up. I mean, suppose we had a big fight and split up and hated each other and everything. He'd be stuck in the middle, and I don't want to do that to him...I don't want him to get hurt..."  
  
"And neither do I," said Luka softly. "But I do not wish to lose you either...yes, there is a risk that if we get involved that things will not end happily...but life rarely comes with nice neat happy endings. You and I both know that." Chris curled in closer to Luka as he continued. "One thing I have learned is that life is short...too short to be afraid of taking chances with happiness."  
  
"Nothing ventured, nothing gained?"  
  
"Something like that," agreed Luka. Turning to Chris, he kissed the top of her head. "We can make this work...but only if you want to."  
  
"I want to," whispered Chris. "God, how I want to..."   
Turning her head, she kissed Luka on the lips.  
  
"Then we *will* make it work," whispered Luka in between kisses.  
  
------------------------  
  
As Kerry had predicted, Dave's convalescence did pass quickly. By mutual agreement, neither Chris nor Luka had mentioned their growing relationship to him, but it hadn't escaped his notice that most of the time Chris came to Chicago - ostensibly to visit him - Luka seemed to have a lot of free time as well. Dave wasn't sure if he was reading too much into it...hell, maybe they just liked each other's company...a lot. Assuming that he wasn't mistaken, he wasn't sure how he felt about his sister and his friend being together. On the one hand Luka was a great guy and all...but on the other hand he had to be at least ten years older than Chris...and with a ton of emotional baggage as well...but then, he was waaay better than some of the jerks that Chris had dated in past years.   
  
Dave had had a lot of time for speculation in between his psych sessions and bouts of light exercise. At least he told Luka it was only light exercise...and it was...at least compared to what he used to do. But he could see that it was working. Two days after he had been discharged from the hospital, he had barely been able to make it down the street to the shop. And he had been so exhausted looking that the cashier had wanted to call a cab for him. But that had been almost two weeks ago, and now he was able to make it there and back under his own steam. Granted he was still tired by the time he returned to the house, but it was a vast improvement over the way he had been feeling. And besides, he rationalized it to himself...he needed to be *doing* something to bring about his recovery. He couldn't just lie about on a couch all day. Oh sure, he had a whole stack of medical journals to read that Kerry had given to him, but while they were interesting, reading all day was not his style.  
  
To that end, he had persuaded John to come over one evening to try and teach him to suture one-handed.  
  
"I really don't think that Dr. Weaver is going to let you do any suturing until you have that cast removed," said John as he placed a bag on the table in front of Dave.  
  
"You don't know that," said Dave, grinning. "There may come a day when everyone else is tied up with traumas and if I'm able to do sutures, she's not gonna pass up on the help. Besides, even if she doesn't let me...it's a good skill to have, right?"  
  
"I suppose so," conceded John.  
  
"Yeah...I'm sure Chen would be impressed."  
  
John rolled his eyes, "Do you ever do anything that doesn't have an ulterior motive?"  
  
Dave shrugged, "Just show me your feet Carter."  
  
John pulled a pair of pig's feet from the bag, together with a suture kit.  
  
"Perfect," said Dave, picking up one and running an appraising eye over it. "There'll be loads of room for sutures, and when we're finished with them, I'm sure Luka can find a use for them in the kitchen."  
  
John looked at him aghast. "You don't mean you're going to eat them after you've put sutures in them?" His stomach churned slightly at the thought.  
  
"Of course not," replied Dave. "What d'you take me for?"  
  
John breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
Dave continued, "We'll take the sutures out first."  
  
--------------------------  
  
A few hours later, both feet were cris-crossed with rows of sutures.   
  
John noticed how Dave's hand was shaking as he pulled on the thread.  
  
"I think that's enough for today," he said, not wishing to tire Dave out too much. "You've done pretty well for a beginner."  
  
"Just a few more," said Dave. "I want to get it perfect."  
  
"I think you've done enough," said John firmly as he took the needle and thread from Dave's trembling fingers.   
  
"I guess so," said Dave, sitting back in his chair. He winced at the cramp in his shoulders.   
  
John noticed Dave's sudden grimace of pain. "I shouldn't have let you keep going for so long."  
  
"I'm okay," said Dave. "Besides, I wanted to do this."   
  
John looked at him carefully. "Why is it so important to you?" he asked quietly.   
  
"I told you...it's something to impress the ladies...they always like men who are good with their hands." Dave grinned.  
  
"I'm not just taking about the sutures. Kerry said that you might be back at work in a few days if you pass your physical."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Don't you think you should take a bit more time to recover? I mean, I'm sure Kerry isn't pushing you to come back so soon."  
  
Dave remained silent for a while before saying, "The sooner I get back to work...the sooner I can get my life back to normal. Oh don't get me wrong Carter...I know that being back at work isn't going to make everything all right...I know it's gonna take more than just pulling on my scrubs again...but I can't just sit around at home all day waiting for things to go back the way they were...I have to *do* something to put things back the way they were...or at least as close as I can get. And going back to work...being a doctor again...that's the best way I know how."  
  
John could see from Dave's clenched fist that he was serious about it. The next day, he said as much to Kerry.  
  
"I'm aware that Dave is eager to get back to work," said Kerry as she worked on a pile of charts in the Lounge. "And I did say that if Dr. Corday gave him the 'all-clear' that I would allow him to return to light duties."  
  
"Just because he's physically fit, doesn't mean he's ready to come back," said John quietly.  
  
Kerry looked up at him. "I know that you pushed yourself too hard from the beginning," she said, with compassion in her voice. "And I know *why* you pushed yourself. I should never have let you come back so soon...but Dave's circumstances are different...and if he's able to take on even a half shift in the ER...then I'm not going to stand in his way."  
  
"Maybe you're right," said John.  
  
"I hope I am."  
  
-----------------------------  
  
To be continued  
  
  



	16. A Very Odd Couple - 20

A Very Odd Couple 20  
  
--------------------  
  
Previously on ER.   
Chris and Luka became very close after Dave's attack, but decided not to tell him just how involved they were getting. Dave struggled to deal with the after effects both physical and emotional, but was looking forward to getting back to work and hopefully getting his life on an even keel once more. John was concerned that Dave might be taking on too much too soon and voiced his worry to Kerry, who had earlier agreed that Dave could return to work if he was cleared by Elizabeth.   
  
Note: This fic was started in Summer 2000, so season 7 never happened.   
  
--------------------------  
  
Dave looked in the mirror and ran his hand through his hair, trying to smooth down the unruly locks. Today was the moment of truth. If he passed his physical then this time tomorrow he'd be a doctor again. Oh sure, even if he didn't pass today, it wasn't the end of the world, but if he had to spend another few weeks just sitting around waiting, he was going to go nuts.   
  
"Are you ready?" asked Luka, looking over Dave's shoulder.  
  
Dave shrugged, "I guess so," he said. "I just hope it goes okay. I mean, what if she decides I'm not ready? What if I don't pass the physical? What if I never pass it?"  
  
"If you do not pass, then you do not pass," said Luka philosophically. "You will come home...rest for a few weeks and then try again. But there is no reason to believe that you will not pass the test. Your injuries have healed very well, and I know that you have been doing your best to regain some of your former strength."  
  
"Yeah, but what if it's not enough?" asked Dave gloomily. "Shit, maybe Kerry was right...maybe it is too soon."   
  
"Do you wish to postpone it for another time? There is no need for you to do this if you do not feel ready for it."  
  
Dave shook his head. "No...the longer I leave it...the harder it's gonna be to get back in there...I *want* to do it now...I want to get back to work."  
  
Luka frowned, before saying, "Dave. Promise me one thing."  
  
Dave looked at him curiously as he continued, "Promise me that you will be honest with Dr. Corday. I know that you are eager to be passed fit again...but I do not wish you to damage your health by trying to do too much too soon."  
  
Dave was silent for a few minutes before saying, "Well I can't see her letting me get away with anything like that anyway...but okay. I won't lie to her." He sighed heavily.  
  
Luka squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. "Things will return to the way they were...it will take time, that is all."  
  
"I know it'll take time...and I know that things aren't ever gonna be exactly like they were. I mean...I'm not the same person I was before...before the attack."  
  
"None of us are," said Luka simply. "None of us are."  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Dave sat nervously in the reception area outside Elizabeth's office. He wished that he hadn't turned down Luka's offer to wait with him. At the time he had felt that it would seem a bit childish, him needing someone to hold his hand, so to speak. But now...after waiting half an hour for Dr. Corday, he wished he hadn't been so quick to turn down the chance of company.   
  
Fidgeting awkwardly in the chair, he tried to concentrate on the magazine he was holding. One thing all doctors' waiting rooms seemed to have in common was their crappy selection of reading material, he thought as he thumbed impatiently through a six-month-old copy of Good Housekeeping.  
  
Finally Elizabeth hurried into the room. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting like this Dave," she said as he stood up. "I was paged to the ER for a consult."  
  
"Was it a trauma?" asked Dave, a little wistfully.  
  
Elizabeth shook her head. "Rule out appendicitis. Of course by the time I arrived, the child had admitted to eating half a treeful of unripe apples and promptly proceeded to vomit all over me."  
  
Dave smiled wryly at the image. "Been there, done that."   
  
"So, if you're ready?" Elizabeth indicated the door   
  
"Ready as I'll ever be," said Dave nervously. He wiped the palm of his hand on his jeans before opening the door.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
"Just a few quick questions first," said Elizabeth, as Dave sat up on the exam table.   
"How have you been feeling these last few weeks? Are you still tiring easily?"  
  
Dave shrugged, "Yeah, I guess. I mean, I've been trying to take some exercise...I'm not overdoing it," he added hastily. "But I couldn't just sit around the house all day."  
  
"That's okay," said Elizabeth reassuringly. "A little gentle exercise is a good start towards regaining your fitness." She made a note on the chart. "Have you been experiencing any headaches, dizziness, nausea?"  
  
"No," said Dave quickly. Elizabeth looked at him sharply. "Well not exactly," he continued. "I mean, the first day I walked round the block...I...I threw up once I got back to the house...and my head was spinning like crazy...but that was it. I mean, I took it slower the next time I went out."  
  
"It was probably just a case of over exerting yourself. You didn't suffer any recurring dizziness or nausea?"  
  
"No, just that one time."  
  
"Okay then. If you just strip to the waist and lie back on the table, we'll begin."  
  
A few minutes later, Dave was lying on his good side, facing away from Elizabeth as she poked and prodded at his healing injuries.   
  
Elizabeth gently applied pressure to the incision she had made only a few weeks earlier.   
  
"Careful," yelped Dave.   
  
She looked up sharply. "Is that still tender?" she asked.  
  
"Just a little...I mean, only when you press on it like that." Dave twisted his head round, trying to see the expression on Elizabeth's face. "What's wrong?"  
  
"It could be just residual tissue damage from the surgery," said Elizabeth, frowning slightly, glad that Dave couldn't see the concern on her face. "I'm just going to draw some blood...run a few labs."  
  
"You think it could be infected?" asked Dave, as Elizabeth rolled him onto his back.   
  
"That's always a possibility," admitted Elizabeth. "But it's more likely to be scar tissue forming around the incision."  
  
"Or maybe one of you guys left a scalpel inside when you were stitching me up," said Dave, trying to smile.  
  
Elizabeth made a face at him, before retrieving a blood gas kit. Taking Dave's arm, she tutted disapprovingly at the track marks left from his many I.V.'s. "It's not going to be easy getting a good stick," she said, as she tapped his arm. Finally she fastened the tourniquet around it and started cleaning the site.  
  
As predicted, it wasn't easy and it took Elizabeth several tries before she was able to locate a suitable vein in the back of Dave's hand.   
  
Dave looked away as Elizabeth competently drew the blood out of his vein. He had seen enough of his own blood to last a lifetime. He felt a slight pressure as the needle was withdrawn.   
  
"Okay, you can look now," said Elizabeth as she filled out the order for the tests. It hadn't escaped her notice that Dave was looking several shades paler than he had been at the beginning of the test. "I'll just get this sent down to the lab. Hopefully they won't take too long."   
  
Dave nodded as she left the room. Man, that had been bad. For a few seconds there, as Corday had been trying for a vein, he had had to struggle to keep his breakfast down. But at least the worst was over...assuming of course that nothing showed up on the blood work. Shit, if he *did* have an infection...that would mean more drugs...possibly even I.V. antibiotics if it was severe enough. He groaned at the thought of possibly having to be readmitted.   
  
"Are you all right?" asked Elizabeth, hearing his groan as she returned to the room.  
  
"Yeah...I just...I don't want to be stuck back here again. If it's infected...and I need an I.V...don't readmit me...please." Dave looked pleadingly at her. "I don't want to be a patient again."  
  
"It's okay Dave. First of all it may not be an infection. And even if it is, it's unlikely that it'll be severe enough to require that you be readmitted." Elizabeth could see Dave visibly relax at this news.   
  
"I...thank you," said Dave, a weight off his mind. "I know it's stupid...but I just feel like it'd be a step backwards."  
  
"It's not stupid, it's a perfectly natural reaction after what you've been through."  
  
"Yeah...so what's the verdict...are you gonna let me back in the ER?"  
  
"Let's just see what the blood work says before we discuss your return to work."  
  
---------------------------  
  
Downstairs in the ER, Luka waited anxiously for news from Dave. He knew that his friend was making a good physical recovery. The question was; whether it was good enough...and if it wasn't, then how would it affect him emotionally if he wasn't allowed to return to work. Sighing, Luka checked his watch for the tenth time in fifteen minutes. Surely it should not be taking this long.  
  
Knowing that Kerry was on her break, he headed for the lounge to see if she had heard anything.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Kerry looked up as Luka pushed open the door.  
"Ah, just the person I was looking for," she said with a smile.  
  
"Why?" asked Luka. "Have you heard from Dr. Corday regarding Dave?"  
  
"Not yet," replied Kerry. "But I've been making out a tentative duty roster for him. Assuming that he passes his physical."  
  
"Oh...okay," said Luka, taking the sheet of paper from her outstretched hand. He looked at it and then looked at Kerry, frowning. "You have him listed to start back the day after tomorrow. But I...I am not working that day."  
  
"I know that Luka. I *did* make out the schedules."  
  
"But why? I do not understand. I wanted to be there for him...his first day back, it is bound to be difficult."  
  
"I realize that. And I also know that it won't be made any easier if you're hovering around him. I know that you've been supporting him throughout his ordeal, but this...this I feel is a step he needs to take on his own."  
  
Luka stared gloomily at the paper in his hands. "I suppose...I suppose that you are right..."  
  
"Believe me, I've given it a lot of thought. I want to do what's best for Dave...and I know you do too. Don't worry; he won't be thrown in at the deep end. We'll all be looking out for him, making sure he's all right."  
  
Before she could say any more, the phone rang beside her.  
  
Kerry frowned as she picked it up. "Yes?" she said into the mouthpiece. "Oh...hello Dr. Corday."  
  
-----------------------------   
  
To be continued  
  
  
  



	17. A Very Odd Couple - 21

A Very Odd Couple - part 21  
  
--------------------  
  
Previously on ER.   
Chris and Luka became very close after Dave's attack, but decided not to tell him just how involved they were getting. Dave struggled to deal with the after effects both physical and emotional, but was looking forward to getting back to work and hopefully getting his life on an even keel once more. John was concerned that Dave might be taking on too much too soon and voiced his worry to Kerry, who had earlier agreed that Dave could return to work if he was cleared by Elizabeth.   
  
Dave's nervousness about his physical exam weren't helped by the possibility that he might have picked up an infection. Kerry told Luka that if Dave was cleared to return to work, she was going to schedule his return for a time when Luka wouldn't be working.  
  
Note: This fic was started in Summer 2000, so season 7 never happened.   
  
--------------------------  
  
Before Kerry could say any more, the phone rang beside her.  
  
Kerry frowned as she picked it up. "Yes?" she said into the mouthpiece. "Oh...hello Dr. Corday."  
  
----------------------------  
  
Luka watched anxiously as Kerry listened on the phone.  
  
"Kerry, I've just got the test results back on Dr. Malucci," said Elizabeth.  
  
"I see," said Kerry, her hand clenching involuntarily round the handset. "And?"  
  
"Bad news I'm afraid...I've cleared him to return to work..."   
  
Kerry let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding as Elizabeth continued to speak.  
  
"I want to restrict him to half shifts for his first week...after that we can review the situation." Elizabeth glanced across her desk to where Dave was sitting, barely able to conceal his jubilation.   
  
She knew that it hadn't been easy for him...waiting for the labs to come back on his blood, but he had borne it with more patience than she had initially believed possible. But then, she reflected, she supposed that he had had ample opportunity to learn patience over the past few weeks.  
  
Fortunately the wait had been worth it, as the blood work had shown no signs of infection. She had diagnosed the pain Dave had felt as being due to residual muscle damage and scar tissue from his surgery.  
  
"It may take a little longer to heal, but as long as you take things easy there's no reason for you not to resume your duties in the ER," she had told him.  
  
"Yes!" Dave had exclaimed, punching the air triumphantly with his good hand.   
  
"No *physical* reason, that is," added Elizabeth.   
  
Dave looked at her apprehensively, the elation dying from his face. "Whaddya mean?" he asked tensely.  
  
"Physically, I can't see any reason for you not to return to work...but I admit to having some reservations about your emotional state." Elizabeth hadn't any rational basis for her reservations...it was more of a 'gut instinct' that Dave wasn't as emotionally balanced as he appeared to be.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with my 'emotional state'. I...I've been having sessions with Doc. Pomerantz...I'm fine...I mean, I *will* be fine...I know I'm still pretty messed up inside...but I'm getting better Dr. Corday..."  
  
"You do know that going back to work isn't going to magically make everything all right again?"  
  
"I know...but it's a start...I mean, I know it's not gonna be easy...but I need to do this now...the longer I leave it, the harder it's gonna be. Please Dr. Corday...my tests were okay, right? I know I'm strong enough to go back...mentally *and* physically...please, you've gotta clear me to get back to work."  
  
Elizabeth was silent as she considered the matter. Perhaps it *would* be good for Dave to return to work. After all, he was a sociable type of guy...and she could imagine that it hadn't been easy for him being stuck at home for so long. True he had had plenty of visitors, that she was sure of...but it wasn't the same thing as being surrounded by people day in and day out.   
  
"All right," she said finally. "I'll recommend to Dr. Weaver that you be allowed back to work...but only on half shifts, and even then I want you to take things easy. No more than two patients at a time, and no traumas."  
Elizabeth caught a flicker of disappointment on Dave's face. "I know this may sound overly restrictive, but it's non-negotiable. Either you agree to these limitations, or you don't go back to work. It's as simple as that."   
  
"Oh I'll agree to them," said Dave quickly.   
  
"Good," said Elizabeth, "But don't look so gloomy. I'll review your situation in a week or so...see how you're managing...all right?"   
  
"Guess so," said Dave. A part of him was disappointed at the restrictions he was going to be under...another part of him was elated to be getting back to the ER even if only in a limited role...but there was a small part of him that was asking him was it really such a good idea to go back so soon. "What if you're not ready?" the little voice was asking him. "What if you have a panic attack when you're with a patient? What if you're an even bigger screw-up now than you were before the attack?"   
  
Dave pushed the voice resolutely out of his mind and tried to concentrate on what Dr. Corday was saying.  
  
"I suppose I'd better break the bad news to Dr. Weaver," said Elizabeth with a deadpan expression.   
  
"Guess so," said Dave, with a smile on his face. Okay, maybe he wasn't going to be allowed to work on traumas...and maybe he would screw up again...but hell, people were going to be watching him cause of what happened, and if he made mistakes they'd pick up on him and give him a bit of leeway...and he was gonna be back in the ER where he belonged, and that was all that mattered.   
  
------------------------  
  
Two days later, Dave and Luka were sitting in Luka's car just outside the hospital.   
  
"Are you sure you are ready?" asked Luka finally.   
  
Dave nodded. If truth be told, he was feeling very nervous at the thought of walking back into the ER. "As ready as I'll ever be," he said, trying to instill some certainty into his voice.  
  
Luka caught the slight tremor but made no mention of it. "Do you wish me to come in with you?"  
  
Dave shook his head, "I've gotta do this myself...I...I know you've been there for me all along...but I can't keep relying on you and Chris...I have to get back on my own two feet." He fiddled nervously with the door handle, but didn't open it.  
  
"You know that if you feel unwell...or unable to continue, that nobody will think less of you if you cannot finish out your shift? I mean, I don't want you to overdo it..."  
  
"I'll take it easy..." Dave stared nervously out the window at the hospital for a few more seconds before finally opening the door.   
  
"I will collect you when your shift is over," said Luka firmly. "Okay?"  
  
Dave nodded, his mouth was dry and he felt that if he said anything, he'd soon be saying hello to his breakfast again.   
  
"Take care," called Luka as he watched Dave set off towards the hospital without a backwards glance.   
  
---------------------------  
  
The ER was a hive of activity when Dave walked in. Making his way to the Lounge he was stopped at frequent intervals by staff members eager to find out how he was doing. Although appreciative of their well wishes, a part of him just wanted to get to his locker and get back in to work without any fuss and bother.   
  
Grabbing his stethoscope from his locker, he threw it around his neck, glancing at himself in his mirror as he did so. "You can do this Malucci," he told himself. "Just take it slowly...one step at a time." Closing his eyes, he took a few deep breaths to calm himself.   
  
Finally he opened his eyes and slammed the locker door shut. "Here goes nothing," he muttered to himself before heading back to admit.  
  
When he got there, Kerry was busy distributing charts to the staff.  
  
"Malucci," she said, when he approached the desk. "I've got one of your favorite combinations here...butt boils and hemorrhoids..."  
  
"Aw no Chief...can't Carter take it?" Dave groaned instinctively.   
  
"Carter's already got a yeast infection and a disempaction...unless you'd rather swap?" Kerry asked with a wry smile.   
  
"I think I'll pass."   
  
"Okay then, there's a two hour wait up in x-ray, we've a backlog of patients in chairs, and the surgical department have informed me that they're short-staffed, so we might not get consults as quickly as usual. Any questions? No? Then get to work."  
  
The crowd rapidly dispersed. Dave being one of the last to move away. He didn't know why he felt so let down...after all, he *had* wanted to be treated normally.  
  
"Oh, and Dave?" He looked up as he heard Kerry speak again.  
  
"Yeah Chief?"  
  
"Welcome back."  
  
-------------------------  
  
  
To be continued  



	18. A Very Odd Couple - 22

A Very Odd Couple - part 22  
  
--------------------  
  
Previously on ER.   
Chris and Luka became very close after Dave's attack, but decided not to tell him just how involved they were getting. Dave struggled to deal with the after effects both physical and emotional, but was looking forward to getting back to work and hopefully getting his life on an even keel once more. John was concerned that Dave might be taking on too much too soon and voiced his worry to Kerry, who had earlier agreed that Dave could return to work if he was cleared by Elizabeth.   
  
Dave's nervousness about his physical exam weren't helped by the possibility that he might have picked up an infection. Kerry told Luka that if Dave was cleared to return to work, she was going to schedule his return for a time when Luka wouldn't be working.  
  
Elizabeth cleared Dave to work, although not without some reservations on her part. With mixed feelings, he started back in the ER.  
  
Note: This fic was started in Summer 2000, so season 7 never happened. Also, I had named Luka's wife 'Maria' before I saw 'The Crossing', and I'm not changing it now.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Luka sat gloomily in the car and watched Dave make his way towards the hospital. He wished that Kerry had allowed him to work with Dave on his first day back, but he knew that she was right...Dave needed to prove, both to himself and to his colleagues, that he was able to do this on his own. It would do him no good to have someone hovering over his shoulder at all times...like an over anxious parent.  
  
With a jolt, Luka remembered the last time he had felt this way. It had been the day that Jasna had first started school. He and Maria had walked slowly into the classroom with her and had handed her over into the teacher's care. Spotting some familiar faces among her classmates, Jasna had raced off happily without a backwards glance. Luka didn't know what had been more upsetting...the fact that they had been sending their daughter out on her own...or the fact that she didn't seem to be unduly fazed by such a momentous occasion as her first day at school.   
  
He and Maria had done their best to comfort each other, Luka recalled. He smiled as he remembered what form that 'comfort' had taken...as he recalled, Marko had been born almost exactly nine months later. He sighed at the memory of his family, knowing that he would never forget them. But he also knew that he had to move on. If he had been the one to die, then he would have not wished Maria to live out her life clinging to his memory...he would have wanted her to move on...just as he was doing with Chris. But no matter how strong his feelings were for Chris Malucci - and they were growing stronger by the day - a part of his heart would always belong with Maria.   
  
At the thought of Chris, Luka glanced at his watch. He was going to have to hurry if he was to get to the train station before her arrival. Today was going to be the first time they had been alone together in the house since Dave had been released from hospital, and it was going to be a relief to be able to talk properly without worrying about him overhearing them. Chris was still uncomfortable about letting her brother know about their relationship, but Luka was hoping to change her mind. He didn't like the idea of deceiving Dave, even for a benevolent purpose...but he was willing to abide by her decision.  
  
---------------------------  
  
"You okay Malucci?" Haleh asked, seeing Dave grimace slightly in pain.  
  
Dave looked up from the chart he was filling out. "What? Oh...no, I'm fine..."  
  
Haleh regarded him suspiciously.   
  
The day before, Dr. Weaver had approached her, and told her that Dave was starting back in the ER.   
  
Haleh had been surprised that he was being allowed return so soon, and had said as much.   
  
"He's been cleared by Doctor Corday," Weaver had said. Then she had hesitated, almost as if she'd wanted to say something else.   
  
Haleh had known that something was bothering her. "It'll be awkward for him...trying to manage stuff 'one-handed'," she had prompted.   
  
Weaver had nodded, saying, "You're right...perhaps it might be a good idea if there was a nurse assigned to work with him...at least for his first few shifts. Just to make sure he takes things easy." Then she had smiled and said, "Although knowing Malucci, I don't think there's any danger of him working *too* hard."   
  
Although she hadn't said as much, Haleh could tell that Dr. Weaver wasn't entirely happy about Dave returning to work. There had been 'something' in her manner that Haleh hadn't been able to put her finger on...or maybe she was just imagining things. Either way, she was going to keep an eye on Malucci...whether he liked it or not...nothing was going to happen to him on *her* watch.  
  
"I have a four year old girl with a stomach ache in curtain 3," she said, holding out a chart to him.   
  
Dave nodded, and followed her to the patient.  
  
"Hey there," he said, with his trademark smile. "I'm Dr. Dave, and you are?"  
  
"I'm Melissa..." said the girl, staring at his face. "Why do you have that mark on your face?"  
  
Dave touched his forehead self-consciously. Dr. Corday had told him that the scar would fade in time...but it was still noticeable...especially to a four year old.   
  
"Melissa," said a woman standing nervously by the bed. "Don't be rude." To Dave, she said, "I'm sorry doctor."  
  
"Hey, it's cool," said Dave, forcing a smile. "I got this when I...I fell off my bike, and hit my head." Well, okay, he thought...it wasn't a total lie...and he sure as hell wasn't going to say that he got it when two junkies beat the crap out of him. Dave clenched his hand on the chart, trying to keep it steady.   
  
"So Melissa...what...what seems to be the problem?"  
  
"Excuse me Dr. Dave," said Haleh, pulling up a stool. "There you go."  
  
Dave opened his mouth to protest, but closed it again, after seeing the expression on her face. "Thanks," he said, sinking gratefully onto the stool.   
  
He could see Melissa's mother eyeing him warily as he fumbled with the chart. "Excuse me, doctor...um, Dave...but are you all right?"  
  
"I'm fine," said Dave, with more confidence than he felt. He could see the look in her eyes...the look that said she wasn't happy letting her daughter be treated by a doctor who looked like he should be a patient himself. A surge of defiance swept through him...he was going to prove that he was just as competent as any of the other docs in the ER. "Just a touch of backache," he lied smoothly, turning on his winning smile. "Now...lets see what's wrong with your daughter, okay?"  
  
---------------------------  
  
Luka cursed under his breath as he hurried into the station. The traffic had slowed him considerably and he had found it difficult to get a parking space. He looked around the busy concourse, but was unable to see Chris anywhere.  
  
A pair of hands was suddenly clasped over his eyes and he sucked in his breath in shock. Fortunately they were accompanied by a familiar voice saying, "Guess who?"  
  
Luka clasped his large hands over Chris's small ones. "Hmm, I wonder who that could be," he said out loud. "Dave? I thought I had dropped you at County."  
  
This earned him a swat on the head from Chris as she pulled her hands free. "Just for that, I should hop on the next train back."  
  
"You don't get away *that* easily," said Luka, as he turned round and put his arms around her. "I have missed you," he whispered to her.  
  
"Not as much as I've missed you," replied Chris, kissing him gently on the lips.   
  
They stayed in the embrace for a few minutes before Chris pulled away slightly. "People are starting to stare at us."  
  
"Let them look," said Luka, still holding on to her.   
  
"I'm serious," said Chris. "What if someone from County sees us...and tells Dave...I don't want him to hear it from someone else."  
  
"But when is he going to hear it from us? I'm not trying to pressure you, little one, but I want to be able to shout it from the rooftops. I do not like all this sneaking around behind his back. Do you really think he would take it so badly?"  
  
Chris was silent for a few minutes before replying. "No...I just...I'm still scared that it won't work out...that we'll end up hating each other...and Dave will be caught in the middle." She leaned in against Luka, burying her head in his chest.  
  
"That is a chance that we have to take," said Luka, dropping a kiss onto the top of her head. "But have you told *no one* about us?"  
  
"Just Oonagh...she's my closest friend," said Chris, her voice muffled by Luka's chest.  
  
"I too would like to be able to tell my closest friend," said Luka gently.  
  
Chris pulled away and looked up at him. "I'm sorry...I'm being selfish...it's wrong of me to expect you to keep this secret...I...I'll tell Dave."  
  
"*We* will tell Dave," Luka corrected her.   
  
------------------------  
  
To be continued  
  



	19. A Very Odd Couple - 23

A Very Odd Couple Part 23   
  
--------------------   
  
Previously on ER.   
  
Dave returned to work in the ER, but was unaware that many of his colleagues were covertly keeping an eye on him to make sure he wasn't overdoing things.   
Chris and Luka grew steadily closer. On Dave's first day back at work, Luka met Chris at the train station and they agreed to tell Dave about their relationship.   
  
  
Note: This fic was started in Summer 2000, so season 7 never happened. Also, I had named Luka's wife 'Maria' before I saw 'The Crossing', and I'm not changing it now.   
  
--------------------------   
  
Chris pulled away and looked up at him. "I'm sorry...I'm being selfish...it's wrong of me to expect you to keep this secret...I...I'll tell Dave."   
  
"*We* will tell Dave," Luka corrected her.   
  
They stood in silence for a few seconds before Luka spoke again. "Come...let us go home. You are tired after your journey?"   
  
"A little," said Chris. "But I'm more tired from that last double shift."   
  
Luka frowned as he said; "You had a double shift only a few days ago. Your supervisor should not work you so hard." Picking up Chris's bag, he slung it easily over his shoulder and linked his arm through hers.   
  
Chris shook her head. "It was a swap with another resident...a double last night, and I'm free until tomorrow evening. It's worth it."   
  
Luka kept his counsel. He hated the thought of Chris working such long hours so often. Perhaps when their relationship was out in the open...and Dave was fully recovered, then maybe *he* could be the one to visit Chris...but for now they had to snatch what time they could.   
  
---------------------------   
  
Chris eyed Luka's car critically as he threw her bag into the trunk. "Um Luka...I think your tire needs pumping." She kicked it gently.   
  
Luka came round to the side of the car. "It looks all right to me. Come...let us go."   
  
Chris shrugged and settled into the passenger's seat, pulling on her seatbelt. Luka sat in behind the wheel and they set off.   
  
They were about halfway back to the house when Luka noticed the steering seemed a bit sluggish. Ignoring Chris's questioning look, he pulled quickly onto the side and climbed out.   
  
Chris scrambled out of the car and joined him at the side. She tried unsuccessfully to hide a grin as she saw the tire which had been causing her concern earlier. This time there was no mistaking it...it was flat as a pancake. "Yep...that tire definitely needs pumping *now*."   
  
Luka shot her a dirty look as she continued, "But look on the bright side...at least it's only flat at the bottom."   
  
"I suppose you think this is funny?"   
  
"Oh hilarious," said Chris.   
  
"Will you think it so funny when I tell you that I don't have a spare and we will most likely have to walk back to the house?"   
  
Chris's face fell, "You're not serious..."   
  
"But don't worry," continued Luka with a straight face. "It's only a couple of miles...we should make it in about an hour."   
  
Chris stared at him open-mouthed for a few seconds before she saw the gleam in his eye. "Bastard," she said, swatting him lightly on the arm.   
  
"You deserved it," he said smugly as he opened the trunk and started rummaging.   
  
"Hmm," said Chris, watching him stretch as he tried to reach the toolbox. "Yeah, whatever."   
  
Luka pulled out the car-jack and set it on the ground before leaning into the trunk again to retrieve the spare tire. Bouncing it onto the ground, he was relieved to note that this tire did *not* need pumping.   
  
"This shouldn't take me too long," he told Chris as he rolled the tire around the car.   
  
"Excuse me? I *was* going to give you a hand."   
  
Luka smiled indulgently. "I think I can manage without your help. Besides, I would not wish you to get your hands dirty."   
  
Chris raised an eyebrow. "Um, in case you didn't know, I spend an average of an hour a day up to my elbows in blood, guts, piss and gore. Compared to that, a little bit of dust and oil is not a problem. But if you *want* to be 'Mr. Macho'...who am I to stop you?"   
  
Luka sighed and handed her the 'jack'.   
  
She waved it away, "You change the tire...I'll just stand here and supervise...and tell you when you're doing it wrong."   
  
Making a face at her, he crouched down and started to work.   
  
------------------------   
  
Luka was just removing the final lug nut from the wheel when Chris said, "Um Luka?"   
  
"Yes, what am I doing wrong?"   
  
"Nothing...but you might want to speed things up a bit."   
  
Puzzled, Luka looked up and realized that not only was the sky a hell of a lot more overcast than it had been a few minutes ago, but that it was also starting to drizzle slightly...and he had the sinking feeling that this was just the beginning of a heavy shower.   
  
Chris grabbed an umbrella from the car, but by the time the tire was changed, they were both soaked.   
  
"N...next time, maybe you...you'll listen when I tell you the tire needs pumping," said Chris through chattering teeth as they drove back to the house.   
  
------------------------   
  
She was still shivering as they made a dash for the house through the heavy rain.   
  
"The water should be hot...you'd better have a shower," said Luka, helping Chris peel off her coat.   
  
Chris nodded as she tried to open the buttons with chilled fingers.   
  
Luka noticed her difficulty and tried to help. "Your hands are freezing!" he said, starting to rub them.   
  
"You know what they say...cold hands warm heart," said Chris.   
  
Luka continued to rub her hands until they regained some warmth. "Better?" he asked softly.   
  
Chris nodded. "Nice and warm..."   
  
"And is there any other part of your body that requires warming?"   
  
Chris pretended to think for a minute. "Hmm...I think there's a few more 'cold spots'...I mean, I'd hate to get hypothermia..."   
  
"But we know what one of the best ways to prevent hypothermia is," said Luka, leaning forward and kissing her on the lips. Softly at first, but slowly growing more passionate.   
  
"Close contact with a member of the opposite sex," gasped Chris in between kisses. "Trans...transfer body heat..."   
  
Luka ran his fingers along Chris's jaw line and backward through her hair. Then his arms circled her shoulders and he pulled her close. Chris's hands in their turn moved up and down his back, their touch feather light.   
  
Suddenly Luka pulled away and lifted Chris in his arms. "Upstairs?"   
  
Chris nodded, and snuggled up against his chest as he carried her up the stairs.   
  
------------------------------   
  
Luka tucked the quilt around the sleeping form of Chris. Stepping away from the bed, he looked at her and smiled involuntarily. As he watched, she murmured something inaudible and pulled the covers tighter. Her busy schedule had taken its toll on her, and she had fallen asleep in his arms...but not before their bodies had joined in a passion that Luka hadn't felt for a very long time.   
  
But now it was time for her to rest, and time for him to work. He wanted to do something special to celebrate Dave's first day back at work, and the dinner he had in mind required a lot of preparation. Picking up the damp clothes which were scattered round the floor, he made his way downstairs.   
  
--------------------------------   
  
The clothes were spinning round in the dryer and a pot of soup was simmering on the stove when Chris made her appearance. Dressed in a faded set of scrubs, she moved over to where Luka was washing up and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head against his back.   
  
"Morning sleepy," said Luka. Drying his hands on the towel, he clasped them over Chris's.   
  
"Is it still morning?" mumbled Chris.   
  
"Actually no...it's nearly 2pm," replied Luka. Twisting in the circle of her arms, he turned to face her. "Did you sleep long enough? I was going to call you for something to eat..."   
  
"I'm fine," said Chris, turning her face upwards to look at him. "What's cooking? It smells good." She smiled at him, but it turned into a yawn as she buried her face in his chest. "Sorry," she mumbled.   
  
"It is all right...you have had a busy few days." Gently he pushed her away and led her to the table.   
  
"Sit," he instructed her. "I will make you some coffee. One mugful and you are guaranteed to feel more alert."   
  
"Um," said Chris, well aware of what she'd be feeling after drinking some of Luka's coffee. He was a most competent cook, the smell of the soup on the stove bore witness to that...but somehow making coffee wasn't exactly his strong point. The best thing that could be said for it was that it was strong...which was useful when you wanted to stay awake for a double...hmm, maybe it would be worthwhile having Luka whip up a batch for her to take back home with her...   
  
"What time does Dave finish his shift?" asked Chris as she sipped gingerly at the coffee. To her surprise it was more palatable than usual...maybe he'd used different beans.   
  
"Not for another few hours," replied Luka, sitting down beside her. "We have time to eat and do...other things..." He nonchalantly put his arm around Chris's shoulders.   
  
"Mmm...I like the sound of *that*," smiled Chris snuggling up against him.   
  
-------------------------------   
  
  
To be continued


	20. A Very Odd Couple - 24

A Very Odd Couple Part 24   
  
--------------------   
  
Previously on ER.   
  
Dave returned to work in the ER, but was unaware that many of his colleagues were covertly keeping an eye on him to make sure he wasn't overdoing things.   
Chris and Luka grew steadily closer. On Dave's first day back at work, Luka met Chris at the train station and they agreed to tell Dave about their relationship.   
  
  
Note: This fic was started in Summer 2000, so season 7 never happened. Also, I had named Luka's wife 'Maria' before I saw 'The Crossing', and I'm not changing it now.   
  
--------------------------   
  
Dave wiped the patient's name off the board and replaced the chart in the pile. Glancing casually around to see that nobody was looking, he started sifting his way through the charts...possible dislocated shoulder...nah, no good...he'd never be able to reduce it single handedly...lacerated arm...crap...sutures were out...okay, so he had been practicing but he didn't think the guy would like being sewn up by a one-handed doc. "Bingo," thought Dave triumphantly as he pulled out a 'foreign body to be removed' chart. Not his usual choice, but you never knew just what you'd be called upon to remove with these patients...who knows, it could be something embarrassing...   
  
"Oh no you don't, Malucci," said Kerry as she deftly pulled the chart from his hand.   
  
"But Chief," protested Dave, "It's only a minor. I can handle it easy." He made a half-hearted grab for the chart, but Kerry moved it out of reach.   
  
"I'm sure you could," said Kerry, crisply. "But you've seen enough patients for the moment. It's time you had a break."   
  
"Aw come on...I'm not due a break yet...I need...I *want* to be doing something..."   
  
"We're all out of coffee in the Lounge," commented Randi, her eyes not leaving her computer screen. "You could brew up a fresh batch."   
  
Dave glared at her.   
  
"That's a very good idea," said Kerry as Dave turned to look at her in disbelief. "Make some coffee and have a cup yourself. I don't want to see you back on the floor for at least fifteen minutes."   
  
Her tone of voice brooked no argument. With a mutinous expression on his face, Dave stormed off towards the Lounge. If he had looked back, he might have noticed the exchange of glances between the two women he had left behind.   
  
Dave angrily pushed open the door to the Lounge, only to stop in his tracks at the sight of what seemed to be half the ER staff waiting there for him.   
  
"Welcome back, Dave," they chorused.   
  
"Wha...what's going on?" stammered Dave, his hand clutching tightly at the door.   
  
"Welcome back, Dave," said Kerry, appearing in the doorway behind him.   
  
Dave shot her an accusing look as she pushed him into the room.   
  
From behind the crowd of people Dave could see a large cake on the table. As he was gently but firmly moved in its direction, he saw that written on it, in large green letters were the words 'Welcome back Doctor Dave'.   
  
"Aw guys," said Dave, his voice cracking slightly. "You...you shouldn't have."   
  
"It was half-price at the bakery," said Chuny with a grin. "You think we could've passed that up?"   
  
Dave found himself sitting down, a slice of cake on a plate pressed into his hand. He stared numbly at it as the conversation ebbed and flowed around him.   
  
"Are you all right, Dave?" he heard Kerry ask as she sat down beside him.   
  
"Yes...no...I guess so," he shrugged. "It just...just freaked me out a little...walking in here like that...seeing everyone standing there."   
  
Kerry patted his arm gently. "Maybe I shouldn't have let this be organized. But we're your friends...we wanted to show you we missed you here."   
  
"Oh, I'm not complaining...I was just a bit spooked is all. I'm fine now...really."   
  
Kerry was about to reply when Randi burst in through the door.   
  
"We got an MVA coming in," she yelled above the noise. "Four major, six minor."   
  
"Dammit," swore Kerry as she pushed herself to her feet.   
  
Dave stood up as well, only to be waved away by her. "Come on, Chief, at least let me do *something*," he pleaded.   
  
"Take a break Dave...there'll still be patients to see in ten minutes," ordered Kerry. Pushing her way out of the Lounge, she started barking orders at everyone.   
  
Within a few minutes, Dave was the only person left in the Lounge. Gloomily he surveyed the remains of the cake and sighed as he wondered if he should have bothered coming back so soon. He had been more than 'a bit' spooked by the surprise of seeing everyone waiting for him. For a few seconds he had been frozen to the spot. It was stupid, he knew that...but for those few seconds, he had been back in the alleyway...staring down the two junkies who had sneaked up on him. If he had been in a trauma and had a flashback like that...   
  
Dave pushed the thought away. By the time he was cleared to work on traumas again, he'd surely be over that sort of reaction...or would he? What if the sight of a major injury sent him back to that alleyway again? What if he never got past it?   
  
Slumping back into his chair, Dave stared dejectedly at the floor wondering what to do next.   
  
----------------------------   
  
It took a while, but Chris and Luka eventually managed to make their way to County General to pick up Dave.   
  
"So...are we going to tell him now...or wait until we get back to the house?" asked Chris with a slight trace of nerves, as they sat in the car.   
  
Luka shrugged, "If we wait until we get home, then it will be easier to subdue him if he take it badly. We would not wish to 'make a scene' in public."   
  
"Luka! Don't say things like that...he...he won't make a scene. I mean, we're mature adults...our relationship is our business...he won't object to it...he can't..."   
  
Luka gently stroked Chris's face. "Shh, if he does not approve of us...well, we will deal with it. But I believe your brother will wish us both to be happy, no?"   
  
"I hope so," said Chris softly.   
  
Luka gave her a quick peck on the cheek before climbing out of the car. "I will be back in a few minutes," he called as he walked away.   
  
Whistling to himself, he strolled into the ER.   
  
"Kerry," he called, seeing her at the Admit desk pulling off a trauma gown. "You look busy...do you require assistance?"   
  
Kerry shook her head. "We're just about caught up now...well, apart from the usual backlog in chairs. But it's under control."   
  
Luka nodded in acknowledgment. "I came to collect Dave. How did his first day work out?"   
  
"He seemed to be coping with it. I don't know where he is just now." Kerry frowned slightly. "I haven't seen him since that last trauma was called in."   
  
Looking around, Kerry saw Chuny. "Chuny, have you seen Dr. Malucci around?"   
  
Chuny shook her head. "Last time I saw him was in the Lounge," she said apologetically as she hurried on with her arms full of bedpans.   
  
"He left about half an hour ago," said Frank.   
  
Both Kerry and Luka turned around in surprise.   
  
"What do you mean left?" asked Luka, a chill forming round his heart. "He was supposed to wait for me to collect him."   
  
Frank shrugged. "I'm no babysitter. All I know is he told me he was signing out and going home."   
  
"Page him," ordered Kerry.   
  
Frank started to protest, but one look at Kerry was enough to make him realize that that would be a very bad idea.   
  
"I'll try his cell phone," said Luka, picking up the phone from the desk. A minute later he replaced it. "He's not picking up."   
  
"And he ain't replying to his pages either," commented Frank.   
  
"I'm sure he's all right," said Kerry. "Maybe he didn't realize you were going to meet him."   
  
Luka shook his head. "No...something's wrong...I know it."   
  
------------------------------   
  
To be continued


	21. A Very Odd Couple - 25 (finale chapter)

A Very Odd Couple - part 25  
  
--------------------  
  
Previously on ER.   
  
On Dave's first day back at work after the attack he was slightly unnerved when the staff of the ER threw a surprise 'welcome back' party for him. Chris returned to Chicago, and she and Luka consummated their relationship. Arriving at County to pick up Dave after his shift, Luka was worried to find out that he had already left the building.  
  
Note: This fic was started in Summer 2000, so season 7 never happened. Also, I had named Luka's wife 'Maria' before I saw 'The Crossing', and I'm not changing it now.  
  
--------------------------  
  
"I'm sure Dave's all right," said Kerry. "Maybe he didn't realize you were going to meet him."  
  
Luka shook his head. "No...something's wrong...I know it."  
  
------------------------------  
  
"What do you mean, he just walked out?" asked Chris, her voice tinged with a mixture of anger and hysteria. "Didn't anyone think to stop him?" she asked accusingly.  
  
Frank shrugged. "It's a free country. He said his shift was over and he left. It's not *my* problem."  
  
He quailed slightly under Chris's glare.  
  
"I'm sure that Dave is fine," said Kerry, with more confidence than she felt. "Maybe...maybe he just didn't feel 'comfortable' waiting around once his shift was over."  
  
A wave of guilt swept over Chris. She knew they should have been there earlier...but somehow there had been so many things that had 'delayed' them.   
  
"Did something happen during his shift?" asked Luka. "Is there a reason you believe he was 'uncomfortable' here?"  
  
"No," replied Kerry automatically before remembering her conversation with Dave in the Lounge. "Well, maybe..."  
  
Chris stopped her pacing and looked at Kerry. "Maybe what?" she asked through clenched teeth.  
  
"We had a small party for him...for his return to work. He...he seemed a little 'unsettled' by it all. Then a trauma came in and we were called away...and that's the last time I saw him," finished Kerry lamely. Inwardly she was wishing that she'd taken just a few minutes longer to speak with Dave. Maybe he would have opened up to her more...if she'd only taken the time.  
  
"Did he tell you what had 'unsettled' him?" asked Luka.   
  
"No...there wasn't time...I'm sorry."  
  
"I'll try the house," said Chris. "Maybe...maybe he took a cab home...we could have just missed him." With shaking hands, she dialed the familiar number.  
  
A wave of relief swept over her as she heard her brother's voice...only to crash in disappointment as she realized it was just the answering machine.  
  
"Hey, you've reached the Malucci Kovac fun..."  
  
"That's Kovac Malucci," Luka's voice interrupted, before Dave continued, "The Kovac Malucci fun factory. Leave a message after the tone...and we'll get back to you when we've finished having fun...or maybe not..."  
  
"Beep"  
  
"Dave? Dave...if you're there, please pick up." Chris waited a few seconds hoping to give Dave a chance to answer if he was there. Finally she continued, "Dave, when you get this message, I want you to phone me or Luka immediately...please..."  
  
The last word came out as almost a sob, and Luka moved quickly to take the handset from Chris and replace it before putting his arms around her and hugging her close to him.   
  
"Where is he?" she asked, on the verge of tears. "Where *is* he?"  
  
--------------------------  
  
At that moment Dave was a mile away from County, and sitting on a low wall to rest. He had been trying to pace himself, but the exertion of the walk on top of his shift in the ER, had taken their toll. And now he was gathering his strength for the final leg of his journey.   
  
---------------------------  
  
A few hours earlier Dave had been heading back to the admit desk when he had passed by Trauma one. For a change, there was nobody working there. The remains of the last trauma to be treated there had been cleaned away. To all intents and purposes, it was just another ER room...but not to him. Drawn by an uncontrollable urge, Dave stepped inside the room for the first time since he had been wheeled out of it several weeks earlier.  
  
He didn't know what he had expected to find there. He knew that plenty of patients had died or been saved there since he had lain on the gurney staring helplessly at the ceiling.   
  
["Possible pneumothorax...may need a chest tube."]  
  
["Where the hell is the surgeon...I don't care *how* busy they are...we need one down here NOW."]  
  
["Dr. Kovac, he's conscious."]  
  
Dave absently rubbed the back of his hand...he could almost feel the sting of pain he had felt when the I.V. had been pulled out...not that he had realized what had happened at the time, of course. It was hard to focus on one particular point of pain when your whole body was a seething mass of agony. Closing his eyes, he shuddered at the memories that threatened to overwhelm him.  
  
He felt a hand on his shoulder and a voice asked, "Dr. Dave...are you all right?"  
  
Opening his eyes, he saw Haleh standing beside him. "I...yeah...no...not really," he said, sighing heavily.   
  
"It just seems...it seems such an ordinary room," he said finally. "It should look, I don't know...different. You know, I mean, I almost died here...and it's just a room...just like any other."  
  
Haleh squeezed his shoulder gently as she said, "You didn't 'almost die' here...this is where you *lived*...this is where we saved you. I know you've been having some problems with what happened." Holding up a hand, she stopped Dave's protests. "Hush now, don't interrupt. Like I said, I know you've had problems dealing with this...and who could blame you. But sooner or later, you have to move on. This room...you're right...it *is* just a room...and that's the way it should be. You can't let what happened to you torment you for the rest of your life. You have to move on."  
  
----------------------  
  
Dave remembered her words as he sat facing the alleyway where he had been attacked. A few weeks ago he had looked at this place from the shelter of Luka's car...and still he had been frozen with fear. But now it was time to face up to that fear. Maybe retracing his steps wouldn't stop the flashbacks...but maybe if he could stand in the actual spot where he had been attacked, and *not* freak out totally...then maybe it would reduce their effect on him. Taking a deep breath, he moved towards the alley.  
  
-----------------------  
  
The ATM was deserted when Dave got to it. Surprisingly, it was working, in spite of all the graffiti sprayed on it. With shaking hand, he slid his new cash card into the machine and keyed in the number. It took him a few tries before he managed to get it right and make his transaction. Replacing his wallet in his pocket, he took a deep breath and turned around.   
  
It wasn't until he had taken a few steps away from the machine that he realized he was no longer alone.  
  
"What are you two doing here?" he asked in surprise and a little shock.  
  
"Haleh told us about your conversation earlier," said Luka quietly. "We...we thought you might have come back here."  
  
"So we drove along this route until we spotted you," added Chris softly.  
  
"We watched you from a distance...but we did not want to interfere," said Luka.   
  
"You were watching me?" asked Dave. Luka nodded. "Why didn't you say anything sooner?"  
  
"Because we knew that you had to make this journey on your own. The demons you face had to be vanquished by you alone."  
  
"But we also wanted to be here in case it was too much, too soon," said Chris.  
  
"Thank you," said Dave quietly. "I...I nearly didn't do it...but I knew that if I backed down now...it'd only be harder to do it another time."  
  
"I knew you could do it," said Chris, hugging her brother. "I knew you'd be all right."  
  
"Thanks, sis," replied Dave. "But I'm not 'all right'...maybe I never will be. But I can deal with that...I just have to take things one day at a time...but I can do it."  
  
"*We* can do it," Luka corrected him. "Remember, you are not alone. Chris and I are here to help you."  
  
"I know that," said Dave. "Believe me...I know that." He pulled Luka into a 'group hug'.   
  
Breaking apart after a few moments, Dave continued, "And speaking of 'Chris and you'...you got something to tell me about that? Like what your intentions are?"  
  
"How...how did you know?" asked Luka. Chris instinctively reached out and clasped his hand tightly.   
  
"I'm not *that* dense...it was sort of obvious that Chris wasn't coming all the way to Chicago so often to see me...*just* to see me," he corrected himself quickly. "And I did get a little suspicious when she rang and it took half an hour for you to hand her over to me."  
  
"Hey, 'she' is standing right here," protested Chris good-naturedly. Inwardly she was breathing a sigh of relief that Dave had taken the news so well.   
  
Dave ruffled her hair affectionately. "You've always been my favorite sister," he said gently. "And Luka...you're my closest friend...I...I can't think of two people I'd rather see happily together."   
  
"It means a lot to me that you approve," said Luka quietly. "Come...let us go home...all of us."  
  
"Yeah. I'm finished with this place now," said Dave. Without a backwards glance, he finally left the scene of his nightmares. Maybe they weren't gone for good...maybe it would take time to get over them completely...but he felt that he had taken a big step today...and from here on in, things were going to get better.  
  
-------------------------  
  
THE END!!!!!!!! (well...at least until I get started on the sequel ) 


End file.
